Lily Potter and the Writing on the Wall
by Hufflepuff Dreamer
Summary: Lily Potter II is a lot like her namesakes, but what will she do when someone starts writing things all over Hogwarts about her father?Will she be able to find out who, and can a friendship last between four houses? Lily's first year.
1. The Wake up Call

_**Hi I hope you like this story and I plan on having about 30 chapters in it. It's about Lily Luna's first year at Hogwarts and the friendships and enemies she makes there. ^_^**_

_**Harry Potter and the characters in it are all owned by J.K. Rowling. Any ocs are mine though.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Wake up Call**_

Lily woke up to the beautiful golden rays of the rising sun shining through her window. For a few moments she wanted to go back to sleep, but then she remembered why she had decided to get up this early. She quickly got out of bed and got then left her room and went to go wake up the rest of the house.

Walking through the halls of Grimmauld place she looked into her brother's room to find a quietly sleeping Albus spiraled out on his bed. Lily walked into the room that had once belonged to Regulus Black and went over to the foot of the bed. She wiggled her brother's ankle that was out of the Slytherin green and silver sheets to wake him up gently, but he didn't stir. Lily tried a little harder, still nothing. She started to tickle the bottom of Albus' feet, and he started to pull away from his sister's reach, but still wouldn't open his eyes and admit defeat. "Albus get up. You don't want to be late do you?" Lily asked in a very good imitation of their mother.

"What time is it?" Was all Al replied before going back to his light snoring.

"That's not the point. You need to get up and get ready." She said with a frustrated voice while pulling on the covers. Albus let go of them and Lily went flying onto the floor.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Albus groaned sitting up in his bed.

"Good," she said, happy to have been successful in waking at least one of her brothers. "You can go wake up James while I get mum and dad."

"There is no way you will get me to try and wake up James. He'll kill me!" Al protested.

"Well fine. I'll get James." Lily said as she walked out of the room leaving her brother to get ready. She put on a determined face while staring at her oldest brother's bedroom door before knocking and letting herself in.

James was fast asleep snoring louder than a bear hibernating. Lily shook his shoulder. "James wake up." she said. "James get out of bed." she tried a little louder. He didn't move. "James Sirius Potter get out of bed NOW!" she yelled.

"No." he grumbled. Lily left the room with a little sigh and went straight for the bathroom. She filled a bucket full of water and went back into James' room. He hadn't seemed to have moved since she left.

"James if you don't get up in ten seconds I will be forced to throw this water on you." Lily said threateningly. All James did was mumble about her being in his 'domain' as he liked to put it. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three and a half, three, two and three fourths, two and a half, two,", she gave a great sigh of irritation before continuing her countdown, "one." Lily threw the freezing cold liquid on her fourteen year old brother. He yelled and screamed when the water drenched his face, pillow, and most of his Gryffindor blanket.

"What the hell!" James yelped.

"It is my first year of Hogwarts and I will not have today ruined by _you._" She spoke in a normal voice, but she was angry. She could feel her ears burning red. James' whole face had turned crimson and he looked as agitated as a hippogriff with a headache.

"Get out of my room NOW!" he yelled at her, pointing to the door. Despite that, Lily had a slight smile on her face as she walked out of the room.

"See you at breakfast." she called to James over her shoulder. She went down to the kitchen to wait for the rest of her family to get up. Kreacher came out of his cupboard and greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning mistress Lily. Would you like some breakfast?" The old elf smiled up at Lily.

"Just some eggs and bacon will be fine Kreacher. Thank you." Lily said to the sweet little elf. Kreacher started working at the stove and Lily sat down at the table. After a few minutes Albus and Lily's mum and dad entered the kitchen. They told Kreacher what they wanted and sat down next to her.

"Good morning dear, are you exited? My little girl is growing up so fast!" her mother exclaimed and gave Lily a hug.

"I am extremely excited but I'm not going to get too worked up. It's still early and I'm also a little scared too." she confessed. She heard Al mumble something like 'Too much like Aunt Hermione for her own good …'

"Don't worry so much Lils you'll be just fine. Hogwarts is great and we know your brave enough to get into Gryffindor. Even though it doesn't matter where you are placed, as long as you do your best, I'm sure you'll do great." Her dad, known to most of the world as 'the Harry Potter', said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Are you really sure?" Lily asked a little unconvinced.

"You're brave enough to throw water on James." He said and looked at the door as it opened to a damp, angry looking James. Lily ate her food while thinking over what her dad had said. She was brave enough to wake up James with a bucket of water, but that didn't take much. If it was something important would she be able to prove that she was truly brave and courageous like her parents? After breakfast she went to her room to check that she had everything she needed in her trunk. She then took out her copy of _History of Hogwarts Newly Revised Version _by Hermione Granger-Weasley and began reading. After ten minutes her mum came in and sat down on her bed next to her.

"I'm glad you're finally going to Hogwarts. You haven't stopped talking about this day since James came home from his first year four years ago." She said, smiling softly.

"I know!" Lily said with enthusiasm. Then her face turned into a little frown while she thought about how scared she felt know. "Mum, what would you do if I was placed somewhere besides Gryffindor?" She asked.

Ginny thought for a few moments before remarking in a serious tone, that Lily had only heard when she was reprimanding one of her brothers, or herself. "What got that question into your head? You should know by now that no matter what you do we will always love you."

"Well what if?" Lily asked

"If you got into Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw or Merlin forbid Slytherin!" She said this last part with such drama that Lily had to laugh.

"Did we treat Al differently when we found out he was placed in Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no."

"That's right because we love all three of you so much," she said giving her daughter a hug before she let go she put in "The only problem I see is that it would be hard to decide who to cheer for in a Quidditch match." Her sense of humor was one of the things Lily loved most about her mother. Living with six brothers, two of them talented jokesters, Ginny had to have a since of humor.

Lily's mum helped get her heavy trunk down the stairs and into the car. The car was filled with three hooting owls, one Scops owl with dark brown feathers was moving anxiously from one side of her perch to the other. The owl's name was Holly and she had not ventured anywhere since Lily had got her from Magical Menagerie, a few weeks before. In the car, James and Albus argued about everything they could think of while Lily's mother tried to keep the peace. When Ginny tried to get Lily's father to intervene all he did was tell them to 'listen to their mother.' Arriving at Kings Cross Station they quickly maneuvered their way through a sea of Muggles to get to platform nine and three quarters. James had decided to walk next to Lily with Albus and their parents ahead of them.

"So Lily, what house do you think you're going to get sorted into?" James tried to say this in a casual voice, but Lily wasn't fooled. She knew he was just trying to find a way to make her nervous with his outrageous tales of the castle.

"I don't know probably Gryffindor I suppose" she answered back in the same tone, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"Are you sure Lils, that wakeup call this morning was very evil and cunning?" James said smirking. Before she could reply, he hurried to catch up with Albus. Lily watched him go with a look of loathing on her face. 'How could he be such a git?' Lily wondered as she kept walking behind her family. Her father looked back and spotted Lily before slowing down to match her pace.

"Let me guess, James tried to scare you didn't he?" Her father asked.

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "Why is he always such a pain?"

"Well he's your brother; it's kind of his job. Don't worry, he'll grow up eventually." Harry looked at the back of his oldest son's head in a contemplating manner as he spoke. Obviously feeling someone looking at him, James turned around and looked at the pair of them. Seeing the disapproval in his dad's face seemed to shame him; he looked down instead of gloating about succeeding in his task to frighten her.

"Why can't he grow up now?" Lily muttered under her breath. The remark seemed to amuse Harry; he gave a little chuckle and shook his head slightly.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, feeling excitement for his daughter. They were now moving toward the rest of the family waiting by platforms nine and ten.

"As ready as I will ever be." She replied.

_**A/N Please review. ^_^**_


	2. The Train

_**I hope that you like this chap^_^. To all of you rereading this I have to give all the credit for the amazing changes to my beta, obsessivebookworm14. **_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Train**_

Lily had recognized the familiar feeling of going through the barrier of platform nine and three quarters. Every other time she had felt upset about this because she wasn't actually going to Hogwarts. Now she was buzzing with enthusiasm and could barely stay in one place without hopping up and down on the cloudy platform where she would say goodbye to her family. All of the different sounds and the people crowding the place; it was music to Lily's ears.

"Dad can you see them?" Lily asked, peering through the exhaust. The only problem with the smoky platform was it completely ruins your vision.

"Well I don't know where they are but I'm going to go find Scorp. See yeah." Albus started walking away to look for his best friend Scorpius Malfoy before turning back around and adding, " Oh and could you tell Rose where I am? Thanks!" before hedisappeared into the mist.

"I've got to go too. I have to go find Fred." Was James' message before departing.

Now it was only Lily and her parents. Lily turned around still searching the platform for her cousin and best friend Hugo Weasley. It only took about five seconds before three red heads and a brunet could be seen through the smoke. Once he caught sight of her, Hugo came running to greet Lily.

"Hey Lil. I can't believe it we're finally going!" Hugo was so excited; he was talking faster than normal as he quickly hugged her. His cheeks had a faint flush in them and his eyes sparkled with excitement

"I know! The secret passage ways, the great hall, and the theastrals we've heard so much about, it's so exiting!" Lily ended with a little girlie squeal.

Hugo was looking at her like she had gone mental or something, but Lily know he was only acting like a complete idiot because he wanted to seem macho and all that other guy stuff. Like talking about Quidditch. Not that Lily had anything against Quidditch; she always snuck into the shed at Nana's when no one was around to fly James' broom. When her mother caught her, all Ginny did was laugh. Lily still didn't quite understand her mother's strange behavior that day.

Just then Rose came over. She was glancing around in a searching manner, obviously irritated. "Have you seen your brother?" she asked impatiently.

"Which one?" Lily retorted "You do know I have two?"

"Ha ha." Rose said sarcastically, "And I thought that James and Fred were the comedians in the family." Apparently this was not the time for games, or a conversation. Rose tended to have a one-track mind.

"He went that way to go find Scorpius." Lily answered, pointing in the direction Albus had just left.

"Thank you," She started to walk off and then turned around and added "and Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you and Hug are finally going to Hogwarts. I just know that you're going to love it."

"Thanks Rose."

Rose went off to go find her two best Slytherin friends; her ginger hair bouncing behind her. The two first years returned to their earlier conversation. "Do you think we'll learn anything exciting in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Hugo asked with a grin. Lily should have known that class would be the only one to excite Hugo.

"Probably not, we're only first years, remember?" Lily said a little sadly.

"All Rose has been doing lately is telling me to read my school books, and it's rather annoying." Hugo said irritably.

"I've already read all our books already." Lily said. Hugo looked amazed that someone could actually read in their spare time.

"All of them?" he asked. "Even the boring potions?"

"Potions isn't boring. In fact I thought it sounded interesting." Lily answered.

"You sound like Rose!" Hugo looked even more shocked that someone could actually be interested in school.

"Honestly, is there anything important you care about?" Lily's arms were folded giving her a disapproving posture that would make their Uncle Percy proud.

"Well, yes. I care about Quidditch and food. That's all I need."

Aunt Hermione, who had been overhearing the conversation, came over with an exasperated, yet amused look on her face, "I don't thing I say this enough Hugo, but you remind me so much of your dad."

"Yeah and I'm so proud." Lily's Uncle Ron said from over by her father. Ron's sarcastic comment has Lily laughing hysterically, while Hugo obviously didn't get it. Lily's mum hunted down her brothers while her father and uncle lifted their trunksonto the train along with Holly, and Beltran (Hugo's reddish screech owl). When that task was finished, the family said there last goodbyes.

"Be careful." Ginny said worry lacing her voice as she hugged Lily.

"Of cores mum." Lily said tightening her arms around her mother's neck. She then hugged her dad while her brothers tried to free themselves from there mother's grip. She boarded the train and waved her parents goodbye while it started to leave the platform. The train turned a corner and she couldn't see her parents anymore.

Back on the platform Ginny had tears in her eyes as Harry tried to comfort her. It did no good though. When Ron came over and put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, she looked up at him; hoping that her brother would tell her something to make her feel better.

"Don't worry Gin, she'll be fine. She can't have a worse first year then you did." he said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Ron, now I feel much better knowing that my daughter isn't going to be possessed by a Horcrux!" Ginny said sarcastically as she wiped her eyes, but obviously Ron didn't get the humor.

Lily was sitting in a compartment thinking about what she was going to do when the sorting hat was placed a top her head. The sorting hat decided which house you would be put in for the duration of your stay at Hogwarts.

She might just let the hat decide. She could also just tell the hat to place her in Gryffindor and have that whole mess settled. She was also thinking about what it would be like to be placed somewhere else. Hufflepuff didn't seem too bad, and she knew she wasn't Ravenclaw material, at least she didn't think she was. It made her skin crawl every time she thought of Slytherin house even though her brother was in it, so she just gave up. She decided she would have the hat choose her fate. After all, it had been doing its job for centuries. As soon as a person puts on the sorting hat it knows everything about that person. More than even the wearer knows about themselves. She wondered what the Hat would see in her.

Just then someone knocked on the compartment door before letting themselves in. A boy with long curly hair entered the compartment. "Hi, I was wondering if I could maybe sit with you?" He seemed a little shy, and Lily didn't want to be rude and kick him out so she just nodded and replied.

"Hi I'm Lily and I think I would actually like the company."

"Thanks." He said and placed his trunk in the storage bin before sitting across from her. " My name is Eric Roberts, nice to meet you Lily."

Lily just looked up and gave him a little smile before looking down at the floor. She didn't want to be rude, but she wasn't good at talking to people she hadn't known for most of her life and the silence was awkward. After awhile Eric finally spoke again.

"So do you have a last name Lily?" It was a simple question but one that Lily loathed more than anything. Sure, there were some perks about being the children of war heroes, but after a while all the staring and pointing gets on her nerves.

"Hum." She mumbled trying to think of a way to get to another subject. Luckily the compartment door slid open and Hugo's red hair could be seen poking through the door.

"Hi Lil." He greeted, "me, Lysander, and Lorcan have been looking everywhere for you." At the sound of their names the twins appeared behind Hugo.

"Hey guys, how was your summer? I didn't get to talk to you two that much." The three boys stepped into the compartment and took their seats.

"It was fine. We thought we found a pipen, but it was only a lizard." Lysander answered; his features changing into his mother's pleasant yet slightly odd smile.

Eric looked confused as he mumbled, "Pipen?" under his breath. Lily's attention went back to the three boys that had just entered the compartment. Hugo looked at Eric who he was sitting right next to with a confused look before silently asking Lily for an explanation. Lily didn't comprehend for a few moments.

"Oh Hugo this is Eric Roberts, Eric this is my cousin Hugo Weasley." Lily said introducing the two of them.

"Weasley, you mean _the _Weasley family?" Eric asked wide eyed.

"Y.. yes" Hugo answered looking at Eric as though he were crazy. Eric then looked back at Lily.

"So that means that you're a Weasley too?"

"Actually no she's a Potter." Hugo answered for Lily. Lily wanted to run from the compartment but she knew that eventually Eric and everyone else had to find out. She just stayed to face all the questions and the shocked look on Eric's face.

"So your dad is 'the Harry Potter'? The boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the man who defeated He-who-must-not-be-named?" Lily nodded as he listed all of her father's titles. Eric looked thrilled to actually be in the same compartment with two people who had actually met and were related to Lily's dad. To Lily, that's all that he was. He was her father not some famous hero.

"Yes. I know it must sound like he's amazing and all, which he is," Lily put in quickly," but he's just my father." Lily hoped that the boy in front of her would understand, but sadly didn't expect him to. Why should he? He would probably give anything to live in her life for a day, but it really wasn't that fantastic. To her knowledge she had a fairly normal family except for the fact there were about fifty of them.

"You must know some amazing stories though?" Eric asked eagerly.

"I don't think she actually wants to talk about it." Lily breathed a quiet sigh of relief as her always-faithful cousin came to her rescue.

"Oh well," He looked slightly embarrassed and quickly changed the subject. "Who do you think will win in the Quidditch finals this year?" he asked Hugo.

"Obviously the Canons are going to dominate." Hugo answered without a single hint of doubt.

"So you're a Canons fan too?" Eric asked with a small smile. "There aren't that many, but I think that anyone who is a harpies fan has lost it." That really offended Lily considering she has been a harpies fan for longer then she could remember.

"I was dressed up in Harpies colors when I was just a baby. My mom used to be a chaser for the Holy Head Harpies before my brother was born, and I am a full hearted Harpy." Lily stated calmly but Eric looked a little sorry for what he had said.

There was no time to apologize though because just as she was finishing a boy with black hair that went almost down to his eyes stepped into the room. He had two friends that walked in after him. They looked like siblings, both red heads and the girl looked really stuck up, will the other was probably the boy's bodyguard.

"Hi my name's Jason Cromwell," the boy in the middle introduced himself with an air of self coincident that gave Lily the urge to punch him before she really even knew him, "and this is Alyssa and Wyatt Griffith." he motioned to his two companions. Hugo had a confused look on his face and the girl answered his unspoken question.

"Un identical twins." she said, looking as if she dared him to say anything against her or her brother. "I thought even a clearly incompetent bozo like yourself could figure that out." That got Lily angry. No one ever insulted her cousin like that and got away with it.

"You better watch who your calling an incompetent bozo." Lily said coolly while she stood and reached her hand in her pocket where her wand was safely stored. She knew it probably wasn't the most intelligent move. Lily didn't even know if she could take the girl but she did know that she couldn't stand by as Hugo got put down like that.

"Or what _Potter_?" It didn't shock Lily that she knew her name. A lot of people did but it was the way that she said it, as if it were scum that made Lily's anger flare up with rage. The two other boys went wide eyed when they heard though.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Lily looked over to see her brother at the door way looking like he was ready to kill whomever answered his question.

"It's nothing Albus. Just some annoying little princess who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Lily answered still glaring at Alyssa.

Albus already had his school robes on and Alyssa was staring at the Slytherin insignia with a look of admiration in her eyes. "What are you staring at?" Albus asked in a voice that was low, but Lily could tell that he was angry, for he only used that low voice when he was really steamed.

"Nothing." she answered with one last look at Albus. "Come on guys lets go." Alyssa was already half way out the door motioning for the two boys to follow her. When they were gone Albus looked back at Lily.

"What was that?" He said calmly with a look almost like fear in his eyes, if you knew how to read through his almost perfect mask.

"I could handle it without your help Al." she said coolly, still not over her sour mood. "You just didn't give me the chance." Lily was flattered to have her older brother actually care about her safety, but it didn't outweigh the fact that she was also annoyed at him for sticking his nose where it wasn't wanted.

"Well I'll remember that the next time you're in a jam." Albus replied, sounding a little hurt and angry at Lily for not thanking him for standing up for her.

Hearing his words, she suddenly felt ashamed. Albus was always there for her when James and Fred would annoy her and when she got hurt. Lily used to climb into his bed when she had nightmares and he would never make fun of her for it like James did. "Sorry Al, I'm just not in a good mood right now." she said quietly, looking at her shoes.

"It's ok," Al said shrugging. He went and patted her on the back to show that there was no harm done as he looked around the compartment. "Oh who is this?" he asked. Lily turned around to see where Albus was looking to find Eric in his eye site.

"Oh, Al, this is Eric Roberts. Eric this is my brother, Albus."

"Roberts. Any relation to Bill Roberts?" Albus asked.

"Yeah he's my brother." Eric looked a little scared but he hid it well for someone meeting the Slytherin of the family. Not that Lily had any problem with Al being in Slytherin. In fact Lily didn't know why everyone hated Slytherins. Al was alright and in Lily's opinion James was more suited for the stereotypical Slytherin.

"Yeah he's one year ahead of me. Do you think you'll be in Hufflepuff like Bill?" Albus asked actually looking interested in the subject.

"I guess so, but I really have no idea." Eric was relaxing a bit at the fact that Albus seemed to approve of him. Al looked over at Hugo.

"Your sister told me to tell you to find her as soon as you can after the feast to tell her how the train ride went." Albus spoke in a dull voice and looked like he didn't find telling Hugo what the bookworm control freak Rose Weasley wanted her younger brother to do interesting at all.

Hugo gave a little defiant huh before answering, "I guess I can do that." mimicking Albus' tone.

"Good, because if you don't you know she'll go after me." and with that Al was gone. The rest of the journey was uneventful except for the twins rambling on and on about their mother's newest article in _The Quibbler_.

When the trolley went by the five children were amazed by all the sweets and sugary delights that they could hardly decide on what to buy. They put all of their candy on one seat and picked out their favorites joyfully. Once they noticed that it was getting dark they put on their robs and waited for the train to reach Hogshead station. When the train came to a stop the conductor's voice could be heard all throughout the train.

"Please leave your luggage on the train and leave in a calm and orderly fashion and have a great year at Hogwarts." Lily said goodbye to Holly, a little upset that she had to leave her there and not bring her with them. When they opened the door she noticed that not many children were following the rules. Some older students were pushing first years out of the way while the younger students tried desperately to get out of their path. The five friends pushed their way through the train to the nearest exit. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

_**A/N Please review ^_^**_

Lily4


	3. The Sorting

_**Finally the sorting! ^_^ ^_^ this chap gets two smiley faces.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Sorting**_

Lily took in a deep breath of cool fresh air before releasing it slowly, and taking in her surroundings. It was a clear night, and the platform was crowded with students meeting up with the friends they hadn't seen all summer. Suddenly, there was a big booming voice in the crowd that Lily instantly recognized as Hagrid, the grounds keeper. Lily and Hugo ran to give him a huge. When they let go Hagrid surveyed them; his bright eyes tearful.

"Hugo, you look more, and more like your dad every day except for your mother's brown eyes. My little Lils, you look so much like you mother, and namesake with your brown eyes and dark red hair." Lily sometimes hated her hair. It was a red wine color that was too dark to be a Weasley's. Both her brothers got her dad's jet black hair that made her feel like she wasn't supposed to be a Potter sometimes. It wasn't that she didn't love her family, but she did wonder how she got the genes to make her semi stick out in a crowd of Weasleys.

Lysander and Lorcan came over. "Hello boys how's your mum doin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Mum is doing great," Lorcan informed him.

"and so is the Quibbler." Lysander finished.

" She discovered a new species that is the complete opposite of a Nargle, so instead of making people sad and depressed a Happhrey brings happiness and joy." the twins were talking with such enthusiasm that Lily had to hold in the laughter that was threatening to escape. She loved them, but sometimes the twins could get carried away.

"Well that sounds exiting, but you four better get to the shore so if ya could fallow me…" he then started yelling for the first years again and after making sure that everyone was there they made their way down to the lake. Going around the last turn before the lake shore, they got their first look at Hogwarts. The magnificent castle took Lily's breath away. It was clearly a magical place. The light from the windows shimmered off the lake made Lily stop in her tracks. By doing so another first year, who wasn't watching were she was going ran into her. The girl lost her balance, and was about to fall right when Lily quickly reach for her hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks." She said quietly. She sounded a little embarrassed and in that moment Lily realized who had just bumped into her. It was too dark to see anyone's' features, just a vivid outline.

"Allie?" Lily asked, a little unsure if the girl standing in front of her was a friend, or a complete stranger.

"Lily!" Alice Longbottom was another child of a friend of the family. The Scamander twins, Alice, Lily and Hugo would always play together at their social gatherings.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since we went camping." Lily's aunt Hermione had introduced them all to muggle camping and they went every year. Her Uncle Ron and Hugo always try to smuggle in some magic. One year her Aunt Hermione went as far as to take Ron's wand away.

"I've been good. I didn't do much this summer. I mostly visited Great Gran."

"Sounds like fun. I spent most of my time at the Burrow and Hugo's." Lily said.

"What'd you say about me?" Hugo asked from right behind Lily. Lily turned around, and in the dark could see a little bit of red hair. The twins and Eric were right behind him.

"Oh Hugo, I was just talking to Allie..." but before she could finish, Lily was interrupted by Hagrid.

"You six better get to the boats." Hagrid' lamp light had illuminated their surroundings, and all the other first years were already in a boat. They quickly got in the last boat left, and Hagrid got in his. Moving his hands forward the boats immediately started gliding toward the castle. Some of the Muggle-borns shrieked at this sudden movement. Hagrid had to calm them down to explain the enchanted vessels' behavior. All of the children were extremely exited by the moving boats. The exception was a scrawny blond headed boy who seemed to be gripping the sides rather tightly.

"So who's the new addition?" Alice asked motioning to Eric.

Lorcan answered her. "Allie, this is, Eric Roberts." Alice looked satisfied in knowing the name of her friend's new companion, so she smiled at Eric and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi Eric, I'm Alice Longbottom, but you can just call me, Allie."

"Isn't the deputy headmaster's last name Longbottom?"

"Yep, Neville's her dad." Lily answered.

"How many people do you know?" Eric asked Lily incredulously. Alice was soon clutching her stomach from laughing pains.

"Okay it isn't that funny." Hugo interrupted her little humor fest while ducking under the cave wall. Alice looked a bit put out by Hugo, and that was enough for Lily to intervene for her friend.

"Hugo, she was just laughing at the joke. It's not like she insulted you, so why would you care?" Lily loved her cousin, but sometimes Hugo could be such a git.

Hugo didn't say anything until they reached the other side of the lake. Hagrid helped them out of the boats. As soon as Lily's feet touched the sand she knew that she was home, at least her second home. Lily's heart gave a flutter. She was finally there at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had dreamed about this moment for years, and it was finally here.

Hagrid lead them up to the castle and to the front doors that were as tall as the Burrow. Lily was snapped out of her mesmerized state by a familiar face. Uncle Neville was standing in front of the doors with a pleasant grin planted on his face.

"Hello Professor. I'll just be leaven these students in your care now."

"Thank you, Hagrid." Neville gave him a small smile before the half-giant went into the castle. Neville watched him as he left before turning back to the first years.

"Well hello. I am Professor Longbottom, the deputy headmaster, Gryffindors' head of house, and your Herbology Professor, but we can talk about that in a minute. Let's get all of you out of the cold, shall we?" Neville made a exaggerated gesture as the students walked past him into the castle. They were amazed at the beauty and magnificent of the place. The spiral staircase was to the right, and in front of them they were met by another set of doors that were almost as large as the first. Neville quickly navigated through the sea of eleven-year-olds after checking to make sure all of them had entered.

"Well I'll be the first to say welcome to Hogwarts to all of you." Neville was beaming at all of them with his friendly smile. "I hope you all have a great seven years here, and now on to the normal speech. While you will be here at Hogwarts you will be placed into one of four houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history, and while you are here your house will be like your family. Your achievements will earn you points. Any disregards for the rules will make you lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. The students take this very serious, and I hope that all of you will show house spirit by doing your best to win the cup. Now I will go see if they are ready to begin the sorting. You may talk amongst yourselves while I am gone." Neville gave Alice, Lily, Hugo, and the twins a wink before leaving the first years, and going through the big oak doors.

Immediately after Neville disappeared the hall was filled with noise. All the children were discussing the upcoming sorting. Through the noise one voice stuck out, the voice of Alyssa Griffith. "I am amazed to see you here Wilson. I always thought you would turn out to be a squib just like your mother." Lily turned around to see Alyssa giving the stink eye to a girl with dirty blond hair that looked about ready to hit her.

"Really, Griffith you couldn't think of a more original cut down then that?" the petite girl asked in a mocking tone.

"Your father used to be a respected Slytherin until he married your filthy mother." The girl curled her hands into two fists by her sides, and Lily knew that if someone didn't stop this soon there would be a fight. Even though she didn't know this girl, Lily, for some reason, wanted to help her. Lily moved in between them.

"Ok we don't want a fight here, and Alyssa, if I was you, I would be paying more attention to that huge thing sticking out of your face that most people call a nose."

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?" she asked; her cheeks turning slightly red.

"I'm talking about that beak of yours, Griffith." Lily answered in a bored voice.

"Why you little..." But she couldn't finish, because just then she noticed Neville right behind her. None of the three girls had seen him come back, and Lily's heart sunk straight to her feet wondering if she was in serious trouble when she had only been there about ten minutes.

"I propose that you three stay away from each other if you are going to argue." Lily had never seen Neville with the serious face he had on now. This was Professor Longbottom in front of her. Alyssa gave the two other girls one last glare while Neville wasn't looking, and her and her two followers stormed off to the other side of the hall. Neville went back to stand in front of the doors.

"Hi. I'm Lily Potter." Lily stuck out her hand and the girl shook it.

"Stephanie Wilson; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too." She replied as Alice, Hugo, Eric, and the twins came over.

"Guys this it Stephanie Wilson, Stephanie this is my cousin Hugo Weasley," she pointed at him "and my three friends Alice Longbottom," The girl nodded at Stephanie "Lysander and Lorcan Scamander," They smiled slightly at that and Loran tilted his head to the side to show he regarded her, and wasn't off in his own world. "and Eric Roberts." A few short hellos were past between them. Stephanie seemed to be a little tense which Lily didn't understand at all.

"What was that we heard Griffith saying about your dad?" Hugo asked tactlessly.

"Oh. My dad was in Slytherin like most of my family on both sides," Stephanie didn't seem to be proud of her Slytherin heritage. "But my mother was born a squib, so when my dad feel in love with her, his family disowned him. Alyssa's my cousin." She definitely wasn't happy about that. She was staring at the back of Alyssa's head with a look of loathing that would impress Albus.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but Lily could you come with me?" Hugo asked.

"Okay." They walked out of ear range. As Lily turned back to see if they minded she saw Lysander trying to make conversation with Stephanie. She could only imagine it had something to do with The Quibbler. Lily turned to Hugo confused. "What's up?"

"Didn't you hear her? Her family is Slytherin."

"Yeah, but didn't you also notice how she hates Griffith, even more then we do?"

"It doesn't matter." Hugo said. "We shouldn't be making friends with her. She'll probably be put in Slytherin."

"So? Albus is in Slytherin. There is no reason we should judge Stephanie, because of her family history. I know you don't like it when people think that you're as smart as Aunt Hermione." Just then Alice, Eric, Lorcan, and Lysander came over.

"Where's Stephanie?" Lily asked.

"She seemed to be a little nervous with us around, and when you two came over here she looked a little sad, and she left." Lorcan began.

"I think that Hugo hurt her feelings by being so rude." Lysander finished his twin's thought.

"Nice going Hugo." Lily snapped at her cousin.

"You're going to thank me one day."

"Oh yeah, and why would I do that?"

"Because she's going to turn into a pureblood lover just like the rest of them. Just because the war's over doesn't mean that everyone is happy about the outcome."

"Whatever. I'm going to go find her."

"I'm coming too. Hugo you can be so thick headed." Alice scolded before turning around and following Lily through the crowd. They couldn't find her though and the next thing they know Alice's dad was talking again.

"Well they're ready for us. Good luck to all of you. If you will please follow me?" They all started pairing up, and once Neville had them in a line he turned around and they went into the Great Hall.

It was extraordinary with the ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky, and the candles extended in air. The whole hall just seemed to glow. On the left wall over by the Gryffindors there was a golden plaque that showed the names of the fallen heroes, and villains that fought in both of Voldemort's Wars, I and II. On the other side of the hall near the Slytherin table was another one just like it that showed the survivors of the war. All the students were staring at the first years. As if being sorted wouldn't be bad enough, but to have an audience was simply embarrassing. Lily looked over to see if her companion was thinking the same thing. She found a frightened Alice shaking so much that Lily was sure any minute Alice was going to pee her pants. Lily took her hand, and gently squeezed it to let her know that she was going to be okay.

"This will all be over in a few minutes and we'll be laughing about it at the Gryffindor table." She whispered in her ear.

"H-how do yeah kn-know we won't be separated?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I'm not saying I know for a fact that we won't, but it doesn't matter. We will always be best friends no matter what happens." Lily gave her a small smile, and Alice returned it with one of her own. They turned to face forward again as they reached the staff table. In front of the table was a stool and an old wizards hat. As the hall quieted down the hat gave a wide smile and began to sing.

_I am the sorting hat and this I know is true._

_No other hat can measure up to the things that I can do._

_I place young minds in houses._

_I can read your thoughts with ease._

_I can tell you if your heart is true_

_But first let's go through_

_The house you're suited to._

_The brave and courageous go to Gryffindor._

_They're always proud and strong_

_You never have to fear if you have a Gryffindor near._

_Or perhaps you're loyal and true._

_Then Hufflepuff is where your sorted to._

_They're hard working and will do anything for you._

_If knowledge is what you seek then Ravenclaw is the place for you._

_They're always ready to salve a problem._

_They find joy in nothing else it's true._

_If you're cunning and conniving _

_Then Slytherin house suits you._

_Those Slytherins are bound to get their due._

_These houses are important _

_But don't forget what binds us together._

_The Hogwarts castle will be here forever._

The last two lines stuck out in Lily's mind. _But don't forget what binds us together. The Hogwarts castle will be here forever. _The hat was saying that even though the houses are divided they are still connected. Lily wished Hugo could see that. It doesn't matter how different a Gryffindor is to a Slytherin in there morals all that matters is that both students get a good education. The whole hall started clapping and the old hat bowed to its audience. Neville quieted the hall.

"Now when I read your name please come up and the sorting hat will be placed on top of your head."

"Addison, Margaret"

A blond girl went up to the hat as if being the first was an honor. She sat gracefully on the stool, and Neville placed the hat on her head. He had barely moved his hand away when the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" Neville removed the hat, and the girl went over to the now clapping Gryffindor table.

'Barton, Amber" Another blond went up and sat on the stool. She went into Ravenclaw.

"Bell, Aleera"

This girl had, to Lily's astonishment, bright green hair. She didn't seem at all frightened about the sorting, and held her head high. She sat on the stool and scanned the hall that was now staring at her, before her eyes, and half her face was covered by the hat. This one took longer. A minute or so later the hat had finally made its decision. "Ravenclaw."

"Brown, Pietrina"

"Gryffindor"

"Benson, Slade"

"Hufflepuff."

"Carter, Jeffery"

"Ravenclaw"

"Carter, Oliver"

"Hufflepuff"

"Creevey, Colin"

That name sounded familiar to Lily, and when Neville read the name Lily could see the sadness in his eyes. The short blond headed boy that had been frightened of the boats came up to the stool, and the hat put him in Gryffindor.

"Cromwell, Jason" Jason went up to the hat with that same air of bigotry that he had on the train.

"Slytherin"

"No shocker there." Lily commented under her breath.

"What?" Alice whispered.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later."

"Cheshire, Travis"

"Hufflepuff"

"Coleman, Athena"

"Ravenclaw"

"Daniels, Lucinda"

"Gryffindor"

"Goyle, Cara."

"Slytherin"

"Griffith, Alyssa."

The sorting hat was on Alyssa's head for three seconds before it bellowed Slytherin, and her brother also went into Slytherin.

The list went on and on and then Neville had finally gotten to the L's.

"Longbottom, Alice" Neville announced with pride written clearly on his face. Alice didn't look like she was going to move any time soon, so Lily had to give her a little push to get her going. She slowly made her way toward the front of the group and sat on the stool. Neville put the hat on her head still beaming. A minute past and Lily was starting to get worried when the hat finally opened its mouth and yelled. "Hufflepuff"

The Hufflepuffs roared with applause and delight for their new member. Neville took the hat off Alice's head and hugged his daughter before she went to sit with her house mates. Lily watched all this with a small fake smile on her face and tried to believe that what she had told Alice just minutes ago was the truth. She didn't have much time to thing though because the P's were coming up.

"Potter, Lily" Neville smiled at her and she took a deep breath before going up to the stool. The hall was buzzing with noise, but she was to focused on the thoughts running through her head to hear anything going on around her. She sat down and before Neville put the hat atop her head he whispered good luck to her. There was suddenly darkness all around her. Lily felt this strange feeling that something was inside her head, reading her thoughts and mind.

"Ah Miss Potter you are very smart. With most people it takes a few seconds for them to figure out what it is I do." Lily jumped a little at the sound. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Um you didn't, you just sort of frightened me a little." Lily said in her mind.

"Well, let's see where the only girl Potter should go. You Potters are just so interesting, although your father was by far the most interesting to sort. It had been obvious where to put your brother James. He has much courage in him. Albus was a little harder but in the end his cunning and determination won. You on the other hand have a very interesting mind indeed " Lily wondered what he meant by that. "I mean that your mind is interesting because of the fact that you have qualities that match all four houses. The sorting hat gave a great sigh after thinking for some time. "So in the end you are a tricky sorter to sort."

"Well where do you think I should be?" Lily asked.

"I think that the house that would be the most successful for you would be either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." At the sound of Gryffindor her heart fell. The hat sensed this. "What's wrong? The problem earlier was that you were scared to be placed any where besides Gryffindor." Lily was sure the hat already knew by reading her mind but it was polite to ask.

"Yes, but that was before I talked to my mom and she said that they wouldn't care, and I don't think I can live up to my family name." she said this last part vary quietly but she know that the hat could hear her.

"Ah. I see. You think you will disappoint your parents. Well I can say that I have looked into both of your parents hearts and minds, and they will never be disappointed with you," the hat paused. " but if you think it's not a good idea placing you in Gryffindor then I can put you in Ravenclaw."

Lily thought of her family, and that she would only have Rose to deal with in Ravenclaw. She wouldn't have all her cousins pestering her or trying to get in her business. She turned her head to where the Gryffindor table was and thought about all her family watching. Would they care if she was in Ravenclaw? Would Hugo care if they were split up. Even though she had just fought with her oldest friend she couldn't imagine not being with him through all of this. She knew what was best for her, and so she positioned herself on the stool sitting straight and proud.

"Ok I've made my choice."

"And what is that."

"I want to be placed in Ravenclaw please."

"Okay then. RAVANCLAW!" The hat announced the last word to the whole hall. "Goodbye, good luck, and don't worry, you're a lot more like her then you think." The hat said these last words of departure before Neville lifted the hat off Lily's head to reveal a cheering and hollering Ravenclaw table. Lily had no idea what who the hat had referred to. All of her family at the Gryffindor table was clapping, and James wouldn't stop shouting 'That's my sister!' loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Albus was clapping politely at the Slytherin table, and Lily was thankful at least one of her brothers had the decency not to shout embarrassing comments in public. She looked at Hugo who was hollering almost as loud as James. It seemed all was forgiven. She got off the stool and went over to the Ravenclaw table. Knowing that she had support from her family made Lily relieved and joyful that she almost skipped to the table, but decided that would have been inappropriate.

Lily shook the prefect's hand, and the girl introduced herself as Cassandra Bellerose. Lily sat down by the girl that had once had green hair. It was now midnight blue to match the house's mane color. "How did you-" but Lily couldn't think of a way to put the question politely.

"How did I change my hair that fast?" she asked grinning mischievously.

"Well, yeah. Not to be rude, but yeah." Lily replied.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." she answered. She looked to be concentrating hard on something, and then her hair turned to violet before turning back to blue. Lily felt stupid for not thinking of this conclusion. Her god brother Teddy was a Metamorphmagus. She used to love watching his hair and facial fetchers change right before Lily's eyes when she was little.

"Oh that makes sense now." Lily turned back to the sorting to see Eric get sorted into Hufflepuff. Lily clapped along with the Hufflepuffs and looked over to see Alice waving at her. She waved back and then her attention was brought back to the girl sitting next to her.

"Do I need to tell you what a Metamorphmagus is?" she asked in a bored voice.

"No my god brother, Teddy, is a Metamorphmagus." At these words Lily could tell Aleera became exited, but she subtly began asking her questions.

"You mean you know another Metamorphmagus?" Her hair turned bright pink as she talked.

"Yes."

"Do you know if he's mastered the duck bill, because I just can't seem to be able to concentrate on both getting the form, and color at the same time." she asked.

"Well yeah, it used to be one of my favorites, but he's also twenty-two. I bet it takes a lot of practice to do it."

"I've looked in all the books I can get my hands on about morphing and I just can't seem to get it right." She sounded a little frustrated and annoyed as she tried to do the trick, and couldn't change the color. Instead her hair changed to bright orange. She changed her face to its normal structure but left her hair the way it was.

"Well I'm sure that Ted, would be more than happy to help you. I'm Lily by the way, Lily Potter."

"Aleera Bell, nice to meet you, Lily." The girls then turned back to the sorting.

"Scamander, Lorcan"

Lorcan walked merrily to the stool but before sitting on it he asked Neville politely if he could see the sorting hat. Neville handed the hat to Lorcan and he flipped it upside down and looked inside. He then put the hat right side up.

"Sorry I was checking for ..." It was some invisible creature that Lily had no idea what he was talking about, again. The hat started to chuckle.

"You are definitely your mother's son, Mr. Scamander." Lily couldn't tell if the hat meant this as sarcasm.

"Thank you." Lorcan answered. He then sat on the stool and placed the hat on top of his head. About twenty seconds later the hat announced his house.

"Gryffindor!"

Lorcan hoped off the stool, and handed Neville the sorting hat, before skipping over to the table and sitting down. Apparently he hadn't been enough like his mother to be sorted into Ravenclaw. At least his father would be proud that his son took after him.

"Scamander, Lysander."

Lysander seemed a little frightened as he sat on the stool, but he hid it well. The hat was placed on his head, and a minute later he was placed in Ravenclaw. He shook Cassandra's hand and sat across from Lily and Aleera.

"Severin, Katrina"

"Gryffindor"

Now there was only two left Stephanie, and Hugo.

"Weasley, Hugo" Lily watched as Hugo went up to the stool and the hat was placed atop his head. He looked a little scared, and Lily wished she could have said some encouraging words to him before he had to go up there so he wouldn't have been so nerves.

"Gryffindor" Lily clapped for her cousin as he went to the Gryffindor table. Next was the very last to be sorted, Stephanie.

"Wilson, Stephanie" Some people didn't even bother to watch the last sorting thinking that it would all be over soon, but this last sorting would make a lot of things harder for Lily.

"Slytherin"

Stephanie kept her head down all the way to the Slytherin table, and didn't even shake the prefect's hand before sitting as far away from Jason and the Griffith twins as possible. Lily felt as though maybe Hugo had been right about her, and then she thought about what she was thinking. Hugo being right about something doesn't happen, and Lily was not going to let it happen now. She was going to prove him wrong about Slytherins no matter what it took.

Just then the Headmaster Professor McGonagall stood up, and the whole hall went dead silent. "I want to start off by saying welcome to Hogwarts to all the new first years, and to those who are returning. I hope that you all had a good summer, but I can do the announcements later. For now let's eat."

Lily looked back at the table to find an arrangement of different tips of foods sprawled out on it. Mashed potatoes and gravy, turkey legs, stuffing, sweet potatoes and much, much more. Lily got a little bit of everything she liked and started chewing it all slowly, savoring all the delicious flavors. Aleera on the other hand was scarfing down her food like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow, slow down it's not like it's going any were." Lily said, smiling wryly at her new dorm-mate.

"Yes it is. It's all going in my stomach." She shot back, not missing a beat.

"Technically she is right. All you're doing is slowing down the process." Lysander put in.

"Whose side are you on? I thought you were supposed to be _my _friend not hers." Lily teased as she threw a spoon full of stuffing at an unsuspecting Lysander.

"You really shouldn't throw your food." Lily recognized that scolding tone and turned around to see Rose behind her with her hands on her hips, but a smile betraying her happiness on her face. "You are now a Ravenclaw, and as a Ravencalw you are required to set a good example for all the houses." Lily understood her humor, while others sometimes did not.

"Hi Rose."

"Hello Weasley flower." Lysander greeted. Rose was staring at him a bit confused, but still smiling.

"Just ignore him," Lily said quietly enough for Lysander not to hear. She loved Ly to death, but he did have a tendency to freak people out sometimes. Even some people he had known his whole life didn't quite understand him. "and tell me all about Ravenclaw House."

"What do yeah want to know?"

"Everything you know." Lily answered. Rose sighed in thought before looking up at the staff table.

"Well, you see that woman with the dark hair sitting by Hagrid?" she asked. Lily shook her head yes as her eyes set on a Indian woman that was having a conversation with Hagrid. "That's Professor Padma Patil, she teaches Charms and is the Ravenclaws' head of house." Rose told her.

"Oh, so is there anything else I need to know?"

"If you don't know the answer to the entrance's question then you're stuck out of the common room tell someone comes, and answers the question." Rose was making no sense at all.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Rose smiled at her.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What will I find out?" but Rose just laughed as she walked away back to her friends.

"What do you think she was talking about?" Aleera asked as her hair changed from orange to baby blue. Her skin really popped out against the light blue hair.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure that we will, as she said 'find out soon enough.'" Right as they were having this discussion two Slytherins came over and stood right behind them.

"I mean really, what was she blabbering on about the," but Aleera had interrupted Lily by elbowing her side. She looked over and saw her looking behind them. She turned to see her brother, and his best friend Scorpius Malfoy standing there. Lily got completely tongue tied at the site of him.

"Hey sis, I can't believe you got into Ravenclaw. You've always seemed a little more on the Hufflepuff side to me if you didn't get into Gryffindor. I always assumed that you would be a Gryffindor, but now that you're in Ravenclaw I can see how that worked out." Al said.

"What he's trying to say is congratulations, Lily." Scorpius said giving her that amazing grin of his. Lily first found out she had a crush on her brother's best friend last summer, and since then she just can't seem to talk to the guy to save her own life.

"W-well thank you, to both of you I guess." Lily was trying to focus on Albus so she would be able to at least make a decent sentence.

"Well, we better get over to the Gryffindor table as is tradition for all Weasley/Potter/Longbottom/Scamander's sortings."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Oh no one has told you yet? We all need to be at the Gryffindor table right about now. You can bring your friend if you want." Albus motioned to Aleera.

"Oh, well do you want to go?" Lily asked.

"Sure sounds like fun." Albus, Rose, Lily, Scorpius, Aleera, and Lysander made their way over to the Gryffindor table picking up Alice on their way by the Hufflepuffs. When they arrived at the Gryffindor table, they were greeted by all the Weasley.

"Dominique, is Fleur and Bill's middle child and is in her fifth year, and her brother, Louis, is in his second." Lily pointed to her very pretty cousin with strawberry blond hair and her brother. "Molly's in her third year, Lucy's in her second," Lily said as she pointed out Uncle Percy's two girls. "Fred, is my Uncle George's oldest, and his partner in crime over there is James, my eldest brother. They're both in their fourth year. Roxanne is in her second year, with Lucy and Louis, and is Fred's sister. You've already meet Rose, so last but definitely not least is my cousin Hugo who is a first year like us."

"Wow you have a lot of family." Aleera said in amazement.

"You haven't seen anything. Just wait tell you meet the rest of my family. Oh that reminds me. That was only the actual blood relatives." Lily dragged Aleera over to where Alice, Lysander, Lorcan, Frank and Hugo were talking. "Hi Hugo, Frank I have someone for you to meet. Aleera, this is Alice's older brother, Frank, which is in his third year and my cousin Hugh. " but she couldn't finish because James decided it was time for the little speech he liked to do. He sat up and taped his glass with his spoon making a lowed ding.

"Oh no James, not this again." Fred teased, dramatically putting his hand to his heart with a mock-look of long suffering. James sent him a glare before turning back to his family that was now looking expectantly at him.

James held up his cup of pumpkin juice "To Lily, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, Alice and Lily's new friend Aleera, for being sorted into three outstanding Hogwarts houses. Two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff, and three brilliant Ravenclaws. Way to go in making your ancestors proud midgets." They all drank their pumpkin juice, and Fred sent out a cat call in their honor.

"Well we all better get back to our tables, I expect McGonagall's speech will be soon." Rose announced.

'And don't forget that I don't want to see you two over here stinking up the Gryffindor table with your Slytherinness." James told Albus and Scorpius seriously.

"Slytherinness, isn't a word." Scorpius retorted.

Lily, Lysander, and Aleera went back to the Ravenclaw table just as the Headmistress was about to start her speech.

McGonagall stood as the food disappeared. The hall fell silently again. "I hope you are all ready for knowledge, because the learning starts tomorrow." At this Lily could see James making a funny face at McGonagall when she wasn't looking, or at least it didn't look like she was. "James Potter, since you are so eager to make jokes perhaps you can clean up the mess someone made in the second floor girls bathroom." McGonagall glared at him with a knowing look, and Lily had the suspicion that she knew that James was behind whatever happened in the bathroom. "Moaning Myrtle is not pleased to see her home in such a state." Lily wanted to know who this Moaning Myrtle character was. "On to the announcements for the year. There is no going into the forbidden forest and wandering the halls after curfew is prohibited," her stern face then lightened. "Now if all the first years would follow your Prefects to your common rooms I think that a good night's sleep is probably much needed for all of us."

The Prefects then stood up and started getting the first years in a line. Cassandra and the male Ravencalw prefect then led them out of the Great Hall and to the right, and started up the spiral staircase. On the wall there were paintings that moved, but that's not what amazed Lily. All of them seemed to stare at her when they realized who she was, and went from picture to picture telling other paintings. "Looks just like her mother." one said, and "She definitely has some Evans in her." another said. It wasn't that she didn't know her whole family was famous just by being associated with her dad. They also did many amazing things in their own right. It was just that her father had made it so her and her brothers would be as sheltered from it as they possibly could. They went through a door and started to walk down a hall. Apparently her discomfort from being stared at by strangers was visible on her face.

"Come on, you're famous!" Aleera stated while bumping into her playfully.

"That's just it. I'm famous for something I didn't even do. My dad defeated Voldemort, not me." At the sound of his name Aleera stopped on the spot. Lily looked back at her confused.

"You just used _his_ name." she was still frozen in place.

"Well yeah. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Lily recited from a long conversation she had had with her Aunt on why people were still too afraid to say his name.

"I've read that somewhere." Aleera admitted as her hair turned baby blue while she thought of were. "It was in _The Trio._"

"Excuse me but you're going to get left behind if you two don't get a move on." Cassandra told them.

"Sorry Cassandra." Aleera said.

"That's Prefect Cassandra to you " Cassandra said mock-sternly. Aleera grinned and Lily got the feeling that they knew each other.

"Am I missing something here?" Lily asked as they started walking toward the other first years that were waiting at the end of the hall.

"Cassie is my half sister. Same dad, different mom." Aleera explained.

"Well I have to go into Prefect mode again." Cassandra went to the front of the line and they started walking. They turned the corner to see a spiral staircase. They made their way toward it and Cassandra stopped right in front and turned to face them.

"Oh no she's making a speech." Aleera said to Lily under her breath.

"This is the entrance to the common room. Just up those stairs is a door with only a knocker of an eagle, and the knocker will ask you a question. If you fail to answer said question she will not let you in." Lily looked over to see a girl with her hand raised straight up in the air. "Yes, Miss?"

"Coleman, Athena Coleman. I was just wondering if that would be easier for someone that's not in Ravenclaw to get into the tower then having a password?" She was a brunet and she wore her hair in a tight pony tail.

"Yes but no one in any other house knows were to find it. Does that answer your question?" the girl shook her head yes in reply. "Okay, well let's go." They then followed her up the very cramped staircase to a door with a bronze doorknocker that was the shape of an eagle.

"What would fly higher faster, a broomstick, or a hippogriff?" it asked. Cassandra just looked at them with a grin. They stood there for a few moments thinking about this.

"Well I think it depends on the type of broom. A Firebolt can go from 0 to 150 mph in ten seconds so I would say it definitely depends on the broom, the flyer and the health of the hippogriff of course." Lily answered.

"Good answer." the door said before swinging open. Cassandra motioned for them to fallow her as she went through the doorway.

The room was large and round and was decorated in blue and bronze. It had a dome ceiling with silver stares painted on it. The midnight blue carpet also had stars and by the door leading to what Lily thought were probably the dorms, was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble. All along the walls there were bookshelves. There were chairs and tablesgrouped in clusters around the room. Just the magnificence of the room was breath taking. At that moment she could never think of being in Gryffindor because the beauty, peace, and quiet of the room just felt right.

"Everyone this is the Ravenclaw common room, and through that door is a staircase that will bring you to two doors. The left is the girl's dormitories and the right is the boy's. Going through those doors you will find a set of stairs that have doors with numbers on them. Find the first year dorms and have a good night's rest."

Altogether there were nine Ravenclaw first years; four girls and five boys. They left each other at the top of the stairs and headed for their dorm rooms. The moonlight coming from the windows mixed with the blue fabric made coming into their room feel like walking into a world were blue was the only color. It was relaxing, not overpowering though. Lily went straight for her bed. She passed two trunks before she came to her own. She immediately got ready for bed, and crawled under the covers. She had planned on being well rested for the next day, and the bed was so comfortable that she thought she would fall asleep fast. That wasn't the case though as one of her dorm mates wouldn't stop talking, but Lily nicely asked her to quiet it down and the girl did as she was asked leaving Lily to fall asleep in peace.

_**A/N Please review ^_^**_

Lily12


	4. Detention, and now Hugo

_**The first day yay! ^_^ I'm weird and I know it.**_

_**PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT!**_

_**P.s. I changed some things in this chap., and if you've already read it please reread.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**First Detention, and now Hugo**_

Lily woke up early that morning, and the only other one that was up in the dorm was Athena. She just gave Lily a quick hello before going back to checking her school supplies. Lily got her robe and took a quick shower before she got dressed in her school robes. She then decided to try and wake up Aleera.

"Aleera, Aleera." she said trying to wake her up gently.

"What" she sad through her sheet that she was curled up in a ball underneath.

"You need to get up." she said softly. Athena stuck she head out and looked at her watch on her bed side table.

"It's five-thirty. Breakfast doesn't start tell seven. Wake me up at six." she said before going back under the covers.

Lily went to go check that she had everything she needed for her classes. All her dorm mates except Aleera started to wake up so Lily went over to Aleera's bed again.

"Ok now you really do need to get up."

"Okay." she said sitting up in her bed.

Lily waited for her to get ready and then they went into the common room to find Lysander waiting for them. The three friends went down to the great hall together. They sat down and Lily picked up a piece of toast and started smothering it with strawberry jam when Professor Patil came over to them.

"Hello are you enjoying your breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes it's delicious Professor." Lysander replied.

"Well good. I just came over here to give you these." she handed Lily there class lists.

"Thank you Professor." Lily said politely.

"Have a good day girls and Mr. Scamander of cores." she said with a small smile before going further down the table. Lily looked at the lists to find that they all had the same classes.

"So what's first?" Aleera asked.

"Charms." Lily was still looking at her list. "Oh, we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts tell are very last class."

"Well that means they saved the best of last." Aleera said a little sadly but then perked up. "Which house is it with?"

"Gryffindor. Charms is with the Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, Herbology with the Slytherins, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"We can finally meet professor Parkinson. She apparently in a really strict teacher and is known for favoring the Slytherins, because she was a Slytherin when she was a student here. She's the only teacher I have ever herd my sister talk badly about." Aleera seemed to not be to worried about it, just curious. James came over to the table.

"What subject douse she teach?"

"Transfiguration."

"Lily could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure." she said getting out of her seat. They left the great hall and James took her to an empty class room.

"Okay. I'm only doing this because I'm the nicest big brother in the world." he said looking in his bag, and taking out a piece of folded up paper. Lily instantly know what it was.

"You're giving me the Marauders Map?" she said smiling up at him.

"No. I'm letting you borrow it, so you can find all your classes, and then I want it back in a week or two." James looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Thank you James." she said in a sweet little sister voice. James rolled his eyes at his younger sisters sweet act. He knew Lily long enough to know that she was far from an angel.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't say I never did anything for you." James handed her the map. "You actually thought I was going to give you the map, and I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart."

"I'm going to ignore that sarcastic remark." Lily said while she opened the door and they went back to the great hall. Lily sat back down at the table and started eating her toast.

"So what did James want?" Aleera asked.

"I'll tell you once we're done." Lily said going back to her toast. Just then the mail came. Lily hadn't seen this many owls in one place in her life. There were screech owls, snow owls, scop owls, barn owls, and all sorts of other owls that Lily couldn't even name at that time. Lily instantly recognized their family barn owl Lambeau flying over to James. He has three letters so she expected that they all had one. Lambeau left the Gryffindor table, and stopped in front of Lily. She took the letter signed for her and thanked him with a pees of toast that he stuck in his beak, but didn't eat until he got to the Slytherin table to deliver Albus his own letter.

Lily had forgotten to write a letter to her parents, and she wondered if they had found out about her being sorted into Ravenclaw. She opened the letter and read what it said.

_Dear Lily,_

_We are so happy that you were sorted into Ravenclaw. Your mother and I are so proud of you and we hope you write soon. We are kind of lonely without you and your jabber mouth here to keep us company. Don't forget to write Grandma and Grandpa Weasley and stay out of trouble._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Lily stuck the letter in the pocket of her robes, and promised to write them as soon as she could. Aleera also got a letter from home and a Prophet.

"They still haven't found him." she said to no one in particular. She didn't have to say more, Lily already know about the escaped Death Eater Yaxley that had broken out of Azkaban in April. Her dad has been working himself to death trying to find him for months. No one has succeeded in the attempted to brake out since the second war began, and that was with the help of the dementers. She made a mental note to ask her dad how it was going. She left the great hall with Aleera and started up the spiral staircase.

"So what did he want?" she asked impatiently. Lily looked around the disserted corridor they were in and took out the map.

"An old piece of parchment?" Aleera asked.

"No. This isn't just some old piece of parchment it's the Marauders Map." Lily explained.

"_The_ Marauders Map? It was mentioned in The Trio."

"Oh yeah. I had forgotten that my Aunt mentioned it in her book."

"God you are related to a lot of people." Aleera joked. Lily started to laugh and Aleera soon followed filling the hall with so much loud laughter that it rang off the brick walls. They didn't realize that Cassie had come up behind them till she gently tapped both their shoulders. They automatically yelled and swirled around to face whomever had scared them and relaxed when they saw Cassie standing there smiling.

"Aren't we a little jumpy today." she said with a smile on her face. Lily quickly hid the map in her rob pocket.

"Don't scare us like that." Lily said still catching her breath.

"What's this us stuff about? I wasn't scared I was merely surprised." Aleera joked.

"Well that means I'm going to have to try harder next time," Aleera stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "but that's not why I'm here. I could hear you two all the way down the next hall, and you really need to get to your first class." she said while going into her prefect mode but not being as strict as they had seen her with other students this morning. "I could show you where it is if you want?"

"No thank you, I'm pretty sure we can find it." Aleera said.

"Okay then. Get to class though, or I will have to give you a detention." she said strictly before going down the hall. As soon as she turned the corner they both became exited.

Lily pulled out the map and taped her wand to the paper. "I've never really used the map so hear goes. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." she said and ink appeared on the paper. It formed like a web and went all along the page and at the top there were these words.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfood, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_The Marauder's Map_

"Wow." Aleera said amazed. Lily quickly found where they were on the map and then ware the Charms class room was.

"Okay, so here we are," she said pointing to the two sets of feet on the map with their names on them.

"You mean those feet are us?" she interrupted Lily moving a little over and watching as the feet on the parchment did the same. "Cool."

"Yes, but as I was saying if we're here and the Charms class room is on the second floor, then we should go that way." she said pointing to the direction Aleera's sister had just went. With the help of the map they found the class room in no time, and were two of the first people to arrive along with Athena and that girl that talks to much. They had obviously walked here together and Lily thought that was an odd pair considering that Lily hadn't heard five words out of Athena's mouth since she first meet her, and she seemed to keep more to herself. The other girl seemed outgoing and talkative, the complete opposite of Athena.

"Well hello girls, so nice to see some bright faces ready to learn on the first day." Professor Patil said as she came into her class room with a smile on her face. They all mumbled a good morning to their head of house, and went to choose a desk. Aleera and Lily sat in the middle of what they discovered was the Ravenclaw side of the room for their lessons. Athena and the blond sat in front waiting for the bell to ring. Soon after all the other students started to arrive and Lily waved at Alice before she sat down with the Hufflepuffs. The bell rang and Professor Patil got them to quiet down before starting there first class.

"Well, welcome to your first Charms class, which you will be taking for the next five years at lest. So can anyone tell me the definition of Charms?" she asked smiling at them all. Athena razed her hand immediately, and the Professor seemed a little sad that no one wanted to try except her. She immediately brightened as Lily's hand rose in the air slowly. "Yes Miss. Potter would you care to explain what I will be teaching you all in this class?"

"Well Charms is a type of magic that gives an object new and unexpected qualities." Lily answered a little shyly remembering what she had read in her school book.

Professor Patil's smile widened at the answer. "Correct Miss Potter. Five points to Ravenclaw." At her words Athena looked back with anger. She didn't like it when others stole her spot light. Seeing this Aleera stuck her tongue out at her in a very childish manner. "Today you will be learning the hover charm." She pointed her wand at a stack of feathers and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The feathers levitated and with the movement of her wand they started landing neatly on peoples desks. The class just stared in ah. "Now can anyone tell me anything about this spell?" Athena's hand shot up again.

"Yes Miss Coleman."

"It is one of the earliest recorded spells in the wizarding world. It is a basic spell but the hand movement is very specific."

"Great, another five points to Ravenclaw."

Professor Patil showed them the wrist movements, and then they all started to practice. Athena was the first in the class to successfully levitate her feather earning another five point for their house, and Lily soon found out how to master it. At the end of the lesson there were five people that successfully did the spell. The Professor gave each house ten points for their determination on finishing the task. Patil dismissed them, and told them they would try it again in there next lesson. Lily and Aleera were two of the last people out the door with Professor Patil right behind them when they saw Hugo running toward them. He stopped right in front of them to catch his breath.

"What is it Hugo?" Lily asked worried.

"Slyther Slyth.." he stopped and took two deep breaths before he continued. "I just found out that the Gryffindors are having flying lessons with the Slytherins." he said in a hurry.

"So?" Aleera asked.

"Hugo's never been that fond of flying." Lily explained.

"That is an understatement. Rose got dad's flying abilities and I have my moms fear of heights! I got all of my parents bad qualities while Rose is the charming, smart, courageous, flier. I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself!" he said a little sadly.

"That's not true. You did at least get half of Aunt Hermione's brain and if you applied yourself you could get really good grades, I'm sure." Lily tried to bossed his spirits.

"Not the time to lecture me about grades Lily. I have three days to get over my fear!"

"I'm sure you can't be that bad." Aleera looked skeptical.

"He's only been on a broom once and that was when he was five. Apparently he fainted." Lily said quietly.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for my dad being on the broom with me I would have fallen off!" Hugo had a little squeak in his voice as his face whitened.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, Madam Hooch will be there if anything should go wrong." Professor Patil said from behind Lily and Aleera.

"Yes I know, but Lily would you help me learn how to fly? _Please_." he looked so pitiful that Lily couldn't say no.

"I guess so, but why me. Couldn't you ask Rose or something?" Lily asked a little surprised that Hugo wanted her help.

"Because I've seen you fly and you're like the most wonderful flier I've ever meet besides maybe your dad." he confessed.

"Wow Hugh, I never thought you thought so highly of me." Lily said a little flattered.

"Well yeah, you can fly without being really taught. It's second nature to you and well your amazing on a broom." Lily knew he was definitely exaggerating.

"Okay stop sucking up. Meet me in front of the great hall after classes and we can go down to the quidditch pitch." Lily told him.

"I really don't like the thought of Mr. Weasley getting hurt, so I will be accompanying you if you wouldn't mind?" Patil asked Lily.

"Actually that would be a big help. I don't know what I would do if it was my fault Hugo got hurt."

"Alright at five thirty we will meet at the great hall, and if you are more then ten minutes late I will be going back to my offices, and you wont have my help." she looked a little stern so she could put her point across that she was serious.

Hugo wouldn't stop scaring himself about flying all the way to Transfiguration. His annoying fear had made Lily forget about the map, and they had to ask for directions. When they did finally make it to their next class they where late, and Parkinson gave then detention on the first day. Lily thought she saw a gleam of laughter in her teachers eyes as she told them to come to her office at seven tomorrow evening.

Herbology helped her mood immensely. Neville always had that effect on all her cousins, and herself. He would listen to you, even if what you were saying was ridiculous. He knew how to make anyone feel better, and Lily didn't think he even knew he had this amazing ability. It only lasted about five minutes though.

Stephanie was sitting in front of her with a group of Slytherins. Neville gave them a small moment to talk as they elected one person to get the plant, and soil they needed. Stephanie didn't say anything to the other Slytherins, and they didn't seem to notice her. Lily reached as far as she could to tap her on the shoulder.

"Psst, Stephanie!" She whispered.

Lily got a sigh in response, before the blond looked behind her. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing?" Lily was a little shocked by the harshness in the Slytherin's voice.

"I'm fine." Stephanie rolled her eyes before turning back to the group that was now starting to work on the assignment without her help. One of the girls glared at her before whispering to the other. They both started to laugh, and Lily could tell that Stephanie was becoming the main target for their teasing. Lily wanted to tell them to shut up, but Stephanie obviously didn't want her help.

She turned back to Aleera, and Lysander, and tried to keep her attention on the plant that she couldn't even remember the name of. They where supposed to be replanting it, and giving it water. It was boring, but Neville promised them they would be doing more exiting assignments in the future.

Lily's last class of the day came before she knew it, and she was sitting by Hugo waiting for the Defense Professor to show up. Aleera turned around to face them. She and Lysander where in front of them. "So, what was that all about in Longbottom's class?"

"What?" Hugo asked.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Lily. So,_ what _was it, and _who_ was she?"

"Her name's Stephanie Wilson, and I met her before the sorting ceremony, and now she's apparently ignoring me." Hugo gave her an angry, disappointed, parental look, that she ignored.

"I'm sure she's just confused right now. If you want to be friends with her she must be a nice person, but she just got sorted into the house with the worst reputation in the world. She probably needs some time to think." Aleera's surprisingly wise words where helpful, and soothing. Lily should have expected Hugo to ruin it.

"Or she needs some time to come up with a plan to ruin your life."

_"SHUT UP HUGO!" _Lily really had no idea why she sounded so harsh. She just exploded on her cousin for no reason. She heard someone cough, and she looked up to see a professor she had seen last night at the staff table. He had a few scars on his face, and he looked down on her with a stern expression.

"Miss Potter, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't yell in my class room." Lily hung her head in shame.

"Sorry Professor." She looked over at Hugo as the teacher went to the board. He was deliberately looking anywhere around the room to not have to look at her. Lily new he was angry, and hurt. Her attention was brought back to the board by her Professor talking.

"I'm Professor Crawford, and I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the years to come at Hogwarts..." As he talked Lily knew Hugo wouldn't be talking to her for at least the rest of the hour.

'Great, first detention, and now Hugo... This was turning out to be the worst day ever'

**A/N I hope no one hates me for changing it, but ever since I posted this chap. I knew it was missing a lot, and I had everything to squashed together.**

Lily6


	5. A Little Quidditch Game,and a new Chaser

**A/N PLEASE READ!**

**I did some changes to this chap, and I hope you reread it if you already have.**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Little Quidditch Game and a New chaser**_

Thankfully when they got out of Professor Crawford's class Hugo seemed to be back to his old self, and didn't even mention what Lily has said to him. They split up to go change into some muggle close, and then met up in the great hall to meet Professor Patil. As promised she was there, and they walked down to the quidditch pitch. While they walked their professor asked them about their day, and they didn't talk about much else. The closer they got to the pitch the more obvious it became that Hugo was not pleased about what was to come. When they got there Professor Patil walked to the stands, while Lily went to get two school brooms.

"Okay, Hugo these are the brooms we'll be using today. Can you tell me what you already know about flying?" Lily asked when she got back.

"Um I know how to mount a broom it's just getting in the air that scares me."

" 'Kay, well the only way to get over that fear is to concur it." Lily said and instantly Hugo know what she was saying and paled.

"Fat chance of that." a familiar voice said from behind Lily said. She turned around to see James, Rose, and Albus standing there with their brooms.

"James be nice." Rose ordered.

James just rolled his eyes. "Well it's true. He hasn't flown in years and I don't think that's going to change now." Rose ignored him.

"I went to go see if you wanted to play a game of quidditch but Aleera said you were down here already, so we thought we'd just meet you here."

"Yeah, and how come you never told us you could fly semi decent?" James asked.

"You never let me pay, so I just started flying by myself." Lily answered giving Rose a glare for telling them.

"Well we would have if we thought you were any good." Al but in.

"Back to the subject at hand. Lily we can teach Hugo to fly, and then you and me against these two dunderheads." Rose playfully teased.

"Ok. Now Hugo mount your broom and me and Rose will be on either side of you for help." Lily said going back to what she hoped was a soft soothing voice. Hugo kicks off the ground with Lily and Rose both gently holding onto his shoulders. He didn't move from where he sat, and just stared at the ground with his hands holding onto the broom handle so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Hugh your only a foot of the ground. Breath." Rose advised.

"Get me down." he said barley louder then a wispier. Rose and Lily gently guided Hugo to the ground. "I never want to do that again!" Hugo quickly got off his broom and handed it to Lily before storming off to the stands.

"So what you're going to give up just like that?" Lily yelled after Hugo. She was threw with trying to baby him.

"What else do you expect me to do? I'm never going to be able to fly." Hugo had stopped and was now facing them. Lily decided to change her tactics.

"As soon as things get ruff you're just going to back out then. If you do that for the rest of your life you'll never get any ware." Lily was starting to get angry. "You're going to let the Slytherins laugh at you. Call you wimp, scaredy cat, weasel.." Hugo had continued walking.

"I don't care." he said not faulting in his set pace for the stands.

"Coward!" she yelled. That finally got a reaction from him. Hugo turned around and walked strait up to Lily, his face turning red.

"I'm not a coward." he said angrily. Lily thrust the broom into his hands before mounting her own and flying into the air.

"Then prove it Gryffindor." she yelled back toward the ground. Hugo's face was now fire engine red, and beard a striking resemblance to the shade of his hair. He leapt onto his broom and as soon as Lily saw him in the air she sped off toward the other side of the pitch with Hugo not far behind. She raised strait to the other side of the pitch and zigzagged through the goals before turning around to find Hugo in the middle of the feeld. His face was pail but he was still on his broomstick. Lily slowly glided over to him before she asked what was wrong.

"I just realized I'm flying." he said before fainting. Lily quickly reached out for him before he fell off the broom and gently glided to the ground. He woke up after a minute or two and asked what happened. Lily didn't know how to tell him without it being painful so she just told him strait forward.

"You fainted." she said quietly.

"Now that he's ok can we play a game or what?" James said mounting his broom. Lily looked at Hugo silently asking if it was ok.

"I'm fine. Go kick my heartless cousins but for me." he said sarcastically. Well at leased he still had his hummer intact.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"You did promise." and that was what got Lily looking at Hugo on the ground getting ready to through the quaffle. Albus was the chaser for the other team and he seemed pretty confided that he was going to win.

"Ok we're only going to play tell 100 and I'll be your referee and commentary for this evening.." Hugo joked.

"100. this'll be easy." Albus said cockily.

"Don't be so sure Al. Lily's got a pretty good arm." Rose yelled from the goal posts.

"Well lets get this thing goin'." Hugo yelled before throwing up the quaffle. Lily leaned forward and bolted after it. Her and Albus almost collided, but Lily got to the quaffle first and ducked just in time to miss him. Albus looked a little shaken and obviously didn't expect Lily to be that good on a broom. He got over his bewilderment quickly though and turned and raised after her. Lily was now almost in range of the goal and James looked ready to block whatever she threw at him. Lily swerved left, then right, and left again before thrusting the quaffle into the right hoop with such amazing aim and speed that James didn't even try to block it. James looked angry at his own cowardly behavor.

"Easy shot. It was luck and I won't let it happen again." he roared. Little did James know that was the first of many goals Lily would make for that game and before they knew it the score was 90 to 30 with Rose's awesome keeper skills coming in handy. Albus had the quaffle and Lily was right by him trying every maneuver she could think of to get him to drop the red ball tucked safely under his arm. If she succeeded then the games was over. Albus' Cleansweep nine was fast but he couldn't maneuver as quickly at top speed, and Lily used that to her advantage. She had figured out how to use the school broom farley well. It wasn't close to a Cleansweep but if you knew how to use it, it could reach a good speed. Thinking fast Lily raised past Albus and stopped in front of him a few feet. Albus dropped the Quaffle and used both hands to try and pull the broom up to stop in time. Lily ducked under him just as they were about to collide and went after the now falling ball. She grabbed it with one hand and went speeding to the goal on the other side. James tried his best to stop it but in his frantic state to protect the right goal Lily threw left and scored the game wining point.

"Still think it was luck?" she asked him before turning and speeding of to the other side of the pitch to celebrate with Rose.

"Oh yeah! We won!" Rose yelled joyfully as she started dancing on her broom. Lily joined her and they started doing flips in the air.

"In my defense I am not a keeper I'm a seeker." James said flying over to the goals with a sour look on his face.

"And you should definitely keep to what you know." Rose added sarcastically.

"Thanks Rose." James obviously didn't mean it.

"It was a good game though. You two are worthy opponents." Lily said sticking out her hand for Albus to shack. He did but he didn't look happy about it.

"That was a stupid and recluse thing you did back there. You could have gotten yourself killed, but it was cunning and for that I salute you." Albus lectured. They glided to the ground and Hugo and Patil left the stands.

"That was amazing. I can't believe you ducked in time."

"Well Hugo I guess I was lucky." Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Miss Potter that was some flying. It was recluse what you did, but you're a Potter I wouldn't expect any less from you," the Professor smiled a little at her own joke before continuing. "and Rose how come you never tried out for the position of keeper for your house team. Lord knows we need to win this years quidditch cup from the Gryffindors."

"Well I never thought about actually playing on the team Professor. I've been concentrating on my studies." Rose looked surprised as the thought of being Ravenclaw's keeper spun through her mind.

"How would you girls like to be on the Ravenclaw quidditch team?" Patil asked.

"Wow, um, I haven't even figured out all my classes yet. I don't think this is the right time to be thinking about quidditch when I should be thinking about my schooling." Lily answered.

"Oh come on Lily. If you think like that well you'll turn out like, well me." Rose said sarcastically. "I've figured out that there is more to life then learning, though I will be watching you and if you get anything less then an acceptable I will tell Gwen to suspend you." at the mention of this Gwen person James finally smiled. Lily had noticed that James was being quiet and looked as though he had just fawned out someone died.

"Who is Gwen?"

"Gwen Izanagi is the new Ravenclaw quidditch captain. If you think about it her name really fits her. Izanagi is the Japanese god of the sky. He's also the creator of everything good and right, it completely hits the mark. She's so caring and she always dues what's right…" James started to ramble on.

"James if you spent half the time you do in stocking Gwen into your studies you would have all O's." Rose said folding her arms in that oh so Hermione look she always did when she didn't approve of something.

"I do not stock Gwen." James said mimicking her stance.

"Children I don't think this is the right time to be having a discussion on the behavior of Mr. Potter concerning Miss. Izanagi." Patil interrupted before Rose could say anything else. "Speaking of Miss. Izanagi we have to ask her if she thinks it's a good idea and I have to talk to the headmistress so if you both could fallow me please." she motioned for Lily and Rose to fallow her before turning and walking in the direction of the castle. Hugo tagged along as they started to catch up to her. Patil looked behind her and obviously had no protest to this as she kept walking. They walked in silence as they went into the castle. Professor Patil lead them to Ravenclawtower and advised them to stay outside the tower. She was gone for a minute and then returned with a pretty Japanese girl and then told them to again fallow her as she lead them to another part of the castle. They stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"To learn is to grow." Patil said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle stepped aside to reveal a spiral staircase that moved similar to a muggle escalator. At the top there was a wooden door that Patil knocked on. Someone from the inside bid them entry and Lily, Rose, Hugo and the girl that was obviously Gwen fallowed her into the room to reveal a round room a little smaller then the Ravenclaw common room. The walls were filed with portraits and instantly Lily know that this room was the Headmistress' Office, and sitting behind her desk was the headmistress herself. Behind her Albus Dumbledore waved with a smile on his face. Beside him a man who didn't seem to friendly rolled his eyes at the older mans behavior. Lily assumed that the other Portrait had to be Severus Snape. Her mind was brought back to the present by McGonagall.

"Professor Patil don't tell me that these students have gotten themselves into trouble their very first day."

"No professor. I am here to offer something you yourself offered to a student once." she said smiling at the Headmistress. "To offer a first year the chance to be on their house team." McGonagall surveyed the group of students.

"Is their a reason Mr. Weasley is present? You are not his head of house so therefore you can not place him on his team." she asked Patil.

"Mr. Weasley is here to support my case." Patil made it sound as though they were in court.

"And why has this subject came up." She asked not taking her eyes off of Lily.

"Miss. Potter seems to have developed both her parents quidditch skills." she went on to tell the story of the small quidditch match. McGonagall listened and Hugo put his two sense in every once in a while. After McGonagall didn't say anything. She just sat there in thought for a few minutes. Gwen on the other hand started prodding them both with questions.

"So you actually beat your brother Albus in a quidditch match?" she asked Lily.

"Yes." she answered a little frightened by the girls enthusiasm.

"And you blocked him from getting goals Rose?"

"He only made it in three times." Rose seemed much more used to her animosity. Gwen pulled them both into a tight hug that got Lily's feet actually of the ground.

"This is brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! Professor Patil you are brilliant." she announced still hugging the two girls.

"Gwen ..can't breath." Rose finally said.

"Oh sorry." she said letting them go. "I'm just a little exited. We haven't had a very good quidditch team in a while." at this comment McGonagall finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Speaking of. Do you think this will help their chances against Gryffindor?" she asked Patil.

"Yes Professor." she answered smiling.

"Good. It's been awhile since Gryffindor had a real challenge," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "but we could have a problem. Rose do you know if you have any kind of stage fright?"

"I don't know. I've never been in a situation to tell." Rose answered shrugging her shoulders. Hugo went to stand by her.

"I bet I could find out." he said with an evil smirk on his face. "Rose just think all those students in the stands, all them waiting for you to save a goal, but the quaffle slips right through your fingers. Everyone starts booing and yelling and calling you all sorts of names. The Slytherins start laughing and…"

"Hugo shut up." Lily said elbowing him in the ribs. Rose was staring off into space and her face was as white as a ghost. "Rose," she said placing her hand on Rose's shoulder lightly. "Rosie, it's ok. You're an amazing Keeper and nothing you do is ever going to change that." Still after that she wouldn't come out of her thoughts. "You are the only reason I'm any good at quidditch. If it weren't for you I would've had nothing to practice for. I would have gotten so bored just making goal, after goal, after goal. You never showed any mercy even when I first started playing. You used to block every quaffle I throw at you tell I learned your every trick, every maneuver."

"Ok Lils I get it," Rose said annoyed. "but you would have done just fine on the flying part. It's in your blood, and you talk like I'm the best keeper in the world or something."

"Well maybe not the best but your pretty close." Lily said giving her a small smile.

"Lily sometimes you are so naive. You always look for the best in people."

"Speaking of. How's it going with befriending that Slytherin?" Hugo asked.

Lily sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration before answering. "Not good. I stick up for her, and she doesn't even thank me. I try to talk to her, and she ignores me. She's been running out the door after every class we have together."

"Maybe she thinks hanging out with you will damage her rep even more. I mean look at me. Just being in the same room as you Ravenclaws is ruining my reputation around here." For Hugo's sarcastic remark he got a nuggy from Rose while Lily tickled him.

"It's attach of the killer sibling and cousin!" he yelled squirming on the ground.

"Surrender?" Rose asked.

"Never!" Hugo said trying to wiggle out of their grip.

"Oh douse the idle Gryffindor never give up. How brave of you, or stupid." Lily yelled the last part with an evil smile planted on her face. She went for his ribs and he squealed with laughter.

"Ok, ok, tru, truce."

"What? We didn't hear you." Rose said.

"I surrender. I surrender." he yelled. Rose looked at Lily.

"Do you think he's had enough." Lily shook her head yes and they both let go of Hugo and stood up. Hugo was still laying on the floor panting.

"That was not nice, and most people think you two are the good kids in the family." he said lifting his arm up for someone to help him up. Lily took his hand and heaved him onto his feet.

"Well now you know not to make fun of are house." Rose told him. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said from his painting. The door opened and Stephanie's head peeked through it.

"Oh I see your busy Professor so I'll just come back another time." she said before closing the door. Lily knew why she didn't want to talk to the headmistress and was determined to find out why she was avoiding her. Hugo knew what she was thinking.

"Um can I be excused? I need to go check something in the library." she lied.

"Of cores my dear." the headmistress answered.

"Do you want some help finding whatever it is."

"No Rose, I think I'll be okay."

"Lily this isn't a good idea." Hugo warned.

"Hugo I'm going to find that book with or without you." Lily turned and headed for the door. Hugo fallowed mumbling his warning over and over.

"This is not a good idea, not a good idea."

As soon as they were out the door Lily started running down the stairs. They got to the bottom and Lily started looking in her pockets for the map.

"Which way do you think she went?" Hugo asked before he saw her pull out the map. "When did you get the map and why didn't you tell me?"

"James let me barrow it to get to all my classes." she answered before taping the map and saying the incantation. She started looking for Stephanie.

"And how come you didn't tell me?"

"Hugo I need to concentrate so please, shut up." she asked as nice as she could be at that moment. She quickly found her on her way to the dungeons.

"There is no way I'm going down there." Hugo protested.

"Huge can you please do this for me." Lily asked staring at him with her big brown eyes knowing he could see how much she really wanted him to do this one little thing to make her happy. He turned around and started to walk back to Gryffindor tower. He could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head. She was just trying to make him feel bad about not helping her, and it worked. He turned around and walked back to were she was standing.

"Come on let's go." he said as he pulled her down the hall by her arm. They didn't catch her though, and she got to the Slytherin dungeons before them.

**A/N ok so tell me what you think and I'll try to get the fifth chap up soon.^_^**

Lily 6


	6. Potions, and Fainting Gryffindors

_**I hope you like it.^_^**_

_**Chapter six**_

_**Potions and Fainting Gryffindors**_

The next day was fairly normal compared to her first. She still had trouble getting Aleera out of the dormitory but it wasn't as time consuming. There first lesson was potions with the Hufflepuffs. Lily, Alice, Aleera, and Lysander made there way to the dungeons happily conversing about the lesson to come. Lily could barley hold in her excitement over the fact that she was about to step into the class she had bin waiting for all summer. She had read her potions book One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi five times. The rest of her books she read two or three times but she couldn't put her potions book down. If Hugo knew that he would probably call her a nerd.

When the four friends reached the potions room a few others in there class were waiting outside the door. Alice went to talk to a few of her Hufflepuff friends while Aleera, Lysander, and Lily waited patiently by the door. More and more students started to appear and almost all of them stared at Lily as if she had dragon pox or a big red sine on her forehead that read Potter or something. Lysander didn't seem to care but Aleera couldn't resist making a joke out of it.

"Well it seems I'm going to have to get used to this if I want to keep hanging out with you."

"Yes the Potters have always seemed to attract attention." said a happy voice from behind them. Lily turned around to see a man with a round face to fit the rest of his large figure. Lily thought he looked like an over stuffed arm chair, but that could be from the stories she had heard from her father. Horace Slughorn's expression changed dramatically at the sight of Lily. His smile faded and all the color was drained from his face. Then he got this fare away stair like he wasn't even looking at Lily anymore. Her mother had told her to be nice to him so she put on a smile and tried to get his attention.

"Hello Professor Slughorn my father has always said the nicest things about you." Slughorn was brought back from whatever he was thinking about. His smile returned but his cheeks weren't as bright.

"Oh how nice of him. I always liked your father. One of my favorites you know." he quickly moved to the door unlocked it, and motioned them in.

The potions room was the most exquisite class room Lily had seen in the castle so fair. There were glass jars all along the walls with the most peculiar and interesting things in them. All types of animals and ingredients that Lily couldn't wait to learn the names of.

Just like yesterday Slughorn started off with the role call and just like yesterday everyone stared at Lily when her name was called. Lily had learned to ignore it though. Slughorn looked thrilled to have her in his class though. He sounded proud when he said her name and couldn't stop smiling.

After that he told them to get in pares and make a sleeping potion with the ingredients written down on the bored. Lily and Lysander pared up while Alice, and Aleera were put together. They had forty five minutes to complete the potion and the two made a perfect team. Lysander would tell Lily the ingredients and the amount needed while Lily would chop them up and put them in the cauldron for Lysander to stir. They were finished in 30 minutes and their potion was the exact shade of sea green as the potion on Slughorn's desk. The two started quietly conversing about their classes until Slughorn got around to checking their cauldron.

"Well I hope you two are finished if you have the time to talk in my class room?" he looked into the cauldron to examine their work. "Well I haven't seen a better job on the first try from a first year in decades. 10 points to Ravenclaw for brightening my day." he gave both of them a wink before turning around to look at Aleera and Alice's potion. Their potion was a neon orange color and the smell of rot in eggs was fuming from the cauldron.

"I can tell you're defiantly a Longbottom, but don't worry I'm sure you'll improve immensely with a little practice." he went on to tell the two girls what they did wrong and how to fix it. by the end of the class seven out of twelve seceded in brewing their potion, and a boy named Oliver managed to accidentally make his cauldron explode. After class Professor Slughorn asked Lily to stay behind.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"A yes Miss. Potter, I couldn't help but notice how much you were enjoying yourself in my class."

"Yes Professor I did like the class very much."

"Well if you ever want to earn some extra credit or just want to talk I'm hear."

"Thank you Professor but I really should get to my next class." she was already walking to the door. "Have a good day." she said with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh yes have a good day to Miss. Potter." She left the dungeons in a little hurry. she didn't want to be late for History of Magic, and she wanted to get away from Slughorn. There was something about him she just didn't like. Maybe he was to bubbly or maybe it was the stories she had heard about him favoring their family, but there was something she just didn't find enjoyable about his company.

History of Magic was rather boring but Lily dealt with it. She decided that she would have better luck reading her text book then paying attention to the ghostly Professor's ramble. She took notes on what she read and figured that she would be proficient enough to pass the lunch was going well. She was listening to Aleera grip about Professor Binns' boring criteria while Lysander interjected every once in a while. Suddenly Aleera stopped talking though, and was staring at what seemed to be Lily.

"What?"

"Behind you." was her quick reply.

Lily turned to find a short first year in Gryffindor robes standing behind her. The boy had a wide smile spread across his face and seeing her look at him made his complexion turn a dark crimson. His blond hair looked almost white with the boy's rosy cheeks. The boy seemed to finally realize what he was doing and tried to look normal.

"Hi." he said a little shyly.

"Hi." Aleera answered with a annoyed look on her face that she was still waring when she asked 'Who is he?' quietly under her breath. Lily didn't respond to the rude question and held out her hand to the little boy.

"Hi I'm Lily Potter and this is..." the boy's face was a shocked expression as he leaned back and fell to the ground with a lowed thud. To say that Lily was shocked would be the biggest understatement in the universe. Everyone who had bin close enough to see the boy faint were all staring at Lily and the boy. The Slytherins were laughing at the boy, and a few were rolling their eyes at the blond's stupidity. Some even looked worried. Neville came over from the teachers table and picked the boy up carefully before leaving the great hall with the week little boy laying limply in his arms.

Lily, Lysander, Aleera, Hugo, and Alice left shortly after to see if the short boy was alright. On their way to the Hospital Wing Hugo informed them on what he know of the boy.

"His name is Colin Creevey. His Uncle apparently died in the war and his dad named him after him."

"Okay but what does this have to do with him fainting?" Aleera asked.

"Creevey is kinda strange." Hugo looked scared to continue and see their reactions.

"How strange?" Aleera asked.

"He's just different." Aleera's left eyebrow rose silently asking the same question that Lily knew Hugo didn't want to answer. "He kinda has this obsession."

"Obsession with what?" Lily asked, her curiosity growing.

"He has an obsession with your dad." Lily was completely confused, but Aleera couldn't hold in her laughter. In between giggles she tried to stay in the conversation.

"Well...who isn't these days...?" She actually toppled over onto the floor holding her stomach and trying to stifle the urge to continue chuckling.

"It's not funny." Hugo looked annoyed at the girl.

"Yes it is!" she said as her hair changed to a bright neon orange.

"Oh that reminds me. What did you two think about are potions lesson?" Alice gave a grown in reply and Aleera just shrugged.

"It wasn't like we had years of experience. Every one makes mistakes that's how you learn." Aleera tried to comfort Alice with her words of wisdom.

"Learn you will." Hugo said mimicking Yoda perfectly. Everyone except Aleera got the joke and her confused expression made it all the more humorous. Lily and Hugo having one parent in the house raised by muggles had a TV in their house. Alice and Lysander would come over and watch it as well. Even Alice was cheered up by the time they made it to the Hospital Wing.

"I don't think Mr. Creevey is well enough for visitors, but he should be out of the hospital wing by his last class. You can speak to him then." Madam Pomfery told them firmly. Lily was truly concerned for the boy and didn't want to leave tell she know he was alright and did so reluctantly.

**A/N Sorry it took me a while to post this chap. and I'm sorry it is so short but I wanted to post something and I don't think the next chapter goes with this one**.

**Please review ^_^**

Lily 3


	7. The Slytherin Prince

**I will take this time to remind you that Harry Potter and the characters in it are all owned by J.K Rowling. Any ocs are all mine though. I hope you like this chapter ^_^. **

**Chapter seven**

**The Slytherin Prince**

Colin got out of the Hospital Wing and started trying to follow Lily every where she went. She went to go research for her charms homework in the library and he would be there. Lily was starting to try and find any excuse to get away from him. It got so bad that she couldn't even go to practice without him watching from the stands before Gwen made him leave because he could have been spying for Gryffindor House.

Lily's first practice had gone fairly well. A few of her fellow team mates didn't seem to thrilled at the thought of having a first year on the team before Gwen explained to them about the circumstances of why Lily was their third chaser. A lot of them already know Rose and were happy with their captain's choice after seeing her protect a few goals.

Lily got along well with the rest of the team even though they were all older then her. Non of them treated her differently because of her fathers fame and welcomed her into their group. Amanda Smith a brunet in her fourth year and Charles Boot a boy in his fifth who just went by is Sir name Boot, were the other two chasers for the team.

Gwen was the seeker, and the two beaters names were Rolf Swenson and Bill Roberts, Eric's Brother. Rolf and Bill were both in Albus' year. Bill was the spitting image of Eric except older and much more muscular. Rolf had the same body tip as Bill and had hair that closely resembled hay.

Gwen turned out to be a demanding captain. She had them practicing four times a week. Any practice time she could get were spent out on the quidditch pitch. Finally after two months, including Halloween day, on the pitch they got a brake.

"Today were going to be talking about strategy." Gwen explained when all the team was accounted for in the stands.

"Oh thank God!" Amanda exclaimed with a sigh.

"It's about time!" Rolf commented rolling his eyes at their captain.

Gwen ignored the comments and kept talking as if no one had interrupted her. "As you all know this is my first year as your captain and I want to actually win the house cup for once." she looked around at the nods and mumbled yes'. "So I have bin holding off on this meeting to get you all ready for are first game. Now the houses have all got their spots filled, and the list of team members have been given to the captains." she looked in her bag and pulled out seven sheets of parchment and past them around.

_**Gryffindor Team**_

_Captain & Seeker_

_James Potter_

_Chasers_

_Lucy Weasley_

_Molly Weasley_

_Daniel Wood_

_Beaters_

_Fred Weasley_

_Thomas Finnegan_

_Keeper_

_Dominique Weasley_

_**Ravenclaw Team**_

_Captain & Seeker_

_Gwen Izanagi_

_Chasers_

_Amanda Smith_

_Charals Boot_

_Lily Potter_

_Beaters_

_Bill Roberts_

_Rolf Swenson_

_Keeper_

_Rose Weasley_

_**Hufflepuff Team**_

_Captain & Chaser_

_Conrad Diggory_

_Other Chasers_

_Emily Beach_

_Cassandra Page_

_Beaters_

_Jacob Perks_

_Anthony Bones_

_Keeper_

_Terry Finch-fletchey_

_Seeker_

_Lisa Moon_

_**Slytherin Team**_

_Captain & Keeper_

_Catherin Zambini_

_Chasers_

_Marcus Nott_

_Albus Potter_

_Tom Flint_

_Beaters_

_Justin Goyle_

_Dean Wilson_

_Seeker_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

"It's no surprise that Potter's got almost his entire family on his team. No offence." Lily skimmed the paper in her hands and really wasn't that shocked to find that mostly all the Gryffindor team was related to her.

"None taken." Rose replied with a simple shrug.

"Are whole family is used to flying with each other. That's probably why James did that. We have a lot of good quidditch players in are family. James already knows all their strengths, and weaknesses." It felt strange for Lily not to defend her brother, but she knew what this was quidditch. She had to talk about strategy and to beet Gryffindor she would have to think like a Gryffindor. Putting most of the families Gryffindors on the team for his own benefit seemed like something her brother would do.

"I am quite interested to see how your brother douse Lily. He is the youngest quidditch player I think to ever captain a team at Hogwarts." Gwen seemed to be talking more to herself then to Lily. "Do you think the Gryffindor team is a threat to us Rose?"

Rose and Lily exchanged glances before she answered their captain. "Well considering Gryffindor's victories in the last few years since James joined the team and my personal experience with most of the players abilities, I'd say yes. The Gryffindors are a threat."

Gwen seemed to still be thinking to herself, and Lily took this opportunity to ask Amanda if she did this often. "Oh yeah. She's always like this when finals come around. She stares of into space for hours thinking about everything we've learned that year." They were talking in low voices, but Gwen seemed to have heard their conversation and was brought back to the present.

"Sorry," she said to all of them with a small smile. "lets not think about the Gryffindors right now. Are first game is against Hufflepuff, so we'll deal with that problem when we get to it. Now, Diggory, has had three years of experience captaining his team, and he's graduating this year, so he'll want to go out with a bang. Last year they almost beat us. So what do we need to do to make sure we don't loose are first match?" She looked around at them all. "Anyone, anyone at all?"

Lily slowly raised her hand not knowing if she was right or not. Gwen seemed to be happy at least one of her players thought they could answer her. "Ah Lily, Please explain to your team mates what is the most logical way to proceed with the Hufflepuff problem."

Lily felt like she was in a classroom. "Well wouldn't the most logical thing to do be to think about what we already know about them? Considering I'm a first year I don't really know anything, but I'm sure all of you do."

"That was the perfect answer Lily. So what do we know about the players guys?" She seemed extremely chipper after that. The team went over all the players strengths and weaknesses and Gwen told them to keep thinking of how to use them to their advantage in the game. The Slytherins were going to practice for the first game against Gryffindor so they went into the locker room to change.

When Lily exited the locker room a few minutes later Slytherins were starting to enter the pitch holding their brooms. Lily noticed that Stephanie was with them, and it looked like she was talking to a tall boy with glasses that barred a striking resemblance to the slender blond girl. According to their body language they appeared to be arguing. Stephanie had her hand on her hips, while the boy kept on folding and unfolding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, ah Lily, you okay?" Rose asked walking up to her from behind. Lily looked over with a confused expression before she realized she had been staring at the pare of apparent relatives.

"Oh, yeah." Lily gave her cousin a reassuring smile. "Do you know who that blond boy is?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the glasses talking to Stephanie Wilson. She's a first year in Slytherin." Lily explained.

Lily and Rose were now staring at the two as they talked. Surprisingly they were so enveloped in there argument they didn't notice any eyes on them. "That's Dean Wilson, he's a year ahead of me. I don't know anything else about him though," Rose brought her attention back to Lily. "and I'm guessing this Stephanie character is the Slytherin Hugo was talking about in McGonagall's office a few weeks ago?" Rose didn't seem to have her brother's ignorant views, so she nodded.

"Any luck so fair?" She sounded truly concerned with Lily's problems. That's when Lily finally realized. Rose was best friends with two Slytherins, one of which was her cousin. She had probably had her fair share of house rivalry issues.

"No. I've decided to just do it her way. Not do anything, and see what happens. She apparently doesn't want to talk to me, so I'll not bother her anymore." Rose seemed to be contemplating this for a few seconds.

"Good choice Lil. If she wants to be your friend she'll eventually talk to you, and if she doesn't you'll always have me." The cousins shared a brief hug and started to leave the pitch. Keeping a wide berth from the Slytherins. Stephanie was in the stands across from them when Dean called Lily's name.

"Hey Potter, I need to talk to you." The two girls turned around as the boy started walking in their direction. Stephanie had gotten out of her seat, and was now making her way out of the incredibly high stands.

"Yes." It was clear that he was furious, and it seemed to be pointed at Lily. The boy was now only a few feet away from them.

"I don't want you messing with my sister anymore! You got it?" Lily truly thought that was Stephanie's decision not his, but Rose's ears had turned pink and were slowly changing to red. Lily knew that if Rose was going to blow up and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Don't you dare talk to my cousin like that you git!" Rose yelled pointing a demanding finger in the boys face.

"It's okay Rose I understand. My brothers would do the same thing in this situation." She had to at leased try to calm her down.

"You're damn right I would." A voice from behind her said. Albus was standing with his arms crossed and a small scowl on his face pointed in Dean's direction.

"Oh Al, I didn't see you there." said the now frightened boy as he tried to act characteristically calm. Lily knew that Al could see past it. A complete dunderhead could, and Al was no dunderhead.

"So Wilson, what do you think gives you the right to threaten my baby sister?" Albus asked calmly, to calmly. His voice was even and his face didn't have a single trace of malignancy to the untrained eye. Lily could see a little flicker in his eyes that shone his true feelings on the matter though. That little loathing spark told her of his protective nature. Albus always seemed to worry and care more about Lily then James did.

Stephanie had finally mad it down from the stands and was now catching her breath as the two brothers' conversation seemed to be coming to a close. Dean was mumbling apologies to Al as if he were a god instead of a third year Slytherin that just happened to have the last name Potter. "It's not me you should be apologizing to Wilson. Are sisters' problems are our sisters', and we should not get involved in the situation unless one of them asks for are help." Albus' voice was gentle and polite before his face returned to a sneer. "I know for a fact that your little sister did not ask you to speak to Lily, and I also know that you two had a very loud disagreement in the dungeons about it. Now before you say anything else to me apologize to both of them."

The command was surprisingly affective. The boy turned to his sister and asked for her forgiveness. "Your no longer going to boss me around, or threaten Lily?" Stephanie asked with an eyebrow raised as if she didn't truly believe him.

"No. It's your decision to make, and I wont influence or enforce my opinions on you." It was obvious he had to hold back his anger when Stephanie's face turned into a smug expression.

"Alright then, I forgive you. Now Lily." Stephanie gestured.

Dean gave a tiny sigh before addressing Lily. "I wont interfere with the friendship, or lack there of, between you and my sister." He didn't sound that censer, but Lily actually believed him.

"And." Stephanie prompted. Dean rolled his eyes dramatically at her before continuing.

"And I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I'm just a protective brother when it comes to my only sister."

"Um. Apology excepted I suppose." Lily didn't know what else to say to this bloke who had barley met her, and told her off for trying to befriend his sister before apologizing for it. Albus seemed satisfied though.

"Now, Wilson, I do believe we have a game against the little Gryffindors soon, so ladies we'll see you around." Al was back to his pleasant self and was now walking away in the direction of his team with Dean.

**A/N Wow. I finally got a chapter up again. My writers block just vanished this morning. I didn't get all day to write though so I staid up writing. I wanted this chap to go up tonight so I could start on the seventh. The main plot is coming, just hold on for like a day if I think it's suitable to post. Which reminds me of how late it is. I'm beginning to not be able to type correctly, and my spelling sucks when I'm fully awake. I'm beginning to ramble. I'm sorry. Long story short, I'm probably going to kick myself for posting this tomorrow, but I will fix it if it sucks. I am to tired to focus right now. **

Lily 5


	8. Written in Red

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't get to post the other day like I said I would, because I spent the day with my sister. I will not promise anything to my readers that isn't true from now on. I am a very slow writer and for a while I didn't have the time, nor the energy to write. **

**Finally the plot is going to start! ^_^ I hope I give it justice.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Written in Red.**

Lily knew that what they had witnessed was strange. The three girls had left the pitch and decided to dip their feet into the shallows of the lake. Lily really couldn't understand why Al's presence had made such an impact on Dean. Dean was older, and definitely stronger then Albus, so why was he afraid of him? When Lily asked the two girls Stephanie had actually started laughing at her.

"Lily of course my brother's scared of yours, no one ever wants to mess with him after what he apparently did last year." Rose looked confused. Apparently no one had informed her of her cousin's power in his house.

"What are you talking about?" Inquired an equally confused Lily.

" Your brother got a lot of respect last year. I really don't know the whole story. It had something to do with a bully and Salazar." A gray cat walked up to the shore and started to meow at them. Stephanie walked over to the attention seeking feline and started scratching her ears. "This is Dusty. She's my kitty." Lily walked over and started petting her too. The cat gave a long per and seemed to be content laying there and getting pampered.

"Who is Salazar?" Rose asked still contemplating what Stephanie had said.

"A snake that lives in the Slytherin dorms. He doesn't really bother anyone though."

"There is a _snake _living in the dungeons! How revolting!" Rose squeaked as she nervously started biting her fingernails. Rose Weasley has been deathly afraid of snakes since she was very young. James found one and tried to get her to kiss the scaly serpent. Lily's mom, and Hermione weren't pleased in the least to hear the tail from a historical little three year old Rose balling her eyes out.

"What are you two doing?" Lily tuned around to find Hugo, and Alice standing at the shore. Hugo's displeasure shone in his expression, but Alice was as cheerful as ever.

"Cooling off. You should try it Hugo, you might actually enjoy yourself." Rose's sarcasm seemed to just infuriate him more. Lily didn't know why he was so against Lily being friends with Stephanie.

"I guess that proves your opinion. Don't you know what dad will say when he hears about this?" Lily had seen first hand what the two siblings tempers could be like, and a fight between them would be like World War III.

"Since when did I care what are father thinks about my friends. I'm best friends with a Malfoy, and I've never paid attention to dad's remarks about him."

"Yes, but dad has figured out that you, and Albus will never stop being friends with Scorpius. If he found out you had a big crush on him he might reconsider his kindness towards Malfoy though." Hugo smirked at his supposed triumphant victory. Rose's face just got even red-er, and she gave a sigh.

"Hugo, for the last time. I do not have a crush on Scorpius. He's just my friend." Lily wondered if Rose really did have feelings for Scorpius. If she did then that changed things. Lily had, had a crush on him for about a year now, and if her cousin liked him too then what would she do?

"You keep telling yourself that sis, and you." He pointed at Lily. "Why didn't you listen to my advice? She's a Slytherin!" Dusty gave a hiss at the red head. Lily had finally had enough of her cousin's brainless prejudice.

"And? Albus and Scorpius are both in Slytherin, and you have no problem with them! Why should Stephanie be any different?"

"Because... Just because!"

"I see your point." Lily snickered.

"Fine, if you can't understand then just don't talk to me!" Hugo staggered off in an angry stride, while the four behind him just watched in surprise.

The next few weeks past by in a blur. Hugo had meant what he said, and the two cousins hadn't talked since that day at the lake. Because of this, she was now spending all her free time with Stephanie, and Alice, but she still missed her cousin. Aleera, and Lysander had become good friends, and seemed to spend all there time together not bothered by her absence. Lily was starting to wonder if Hugo would ever get over this. She still didn't know if Rose liked Scorpius, and had come to the conclusion that if Rose did she would forget about Scorpius. It was really just a little crush on her older brother's friend. It was her first though, so she was kind of sad at the thought. She was only eleven, but she know that Scorpius wasn't the one for her. She was smarter then that, at least she tried to tell herself she was.

Lily felt like she had only had a few hours of sleep when she woke that morning. Aleera was awake before she was, and that never happened. She tiredly went about her morning routine, and walked the now familiar corridors on her way to the Great Hall. She didn't get far though. An entire corridor was blocked by Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. Lily couldn't see what the commotion was about, and asked a near by student what was happening.

"Someone vandalized the wall, and apparently there's a dead cat involved." Lily pushed and weaved through the crowd tell she got to the front. The students were all staring at a crying figure in the middle of the hall in front of the wall that had red writing on it. Lily recognized the girl was Stephanie, and in her hands was a ball of gray fer. Lily ran over to her and tried to comfort her as best she could. She was still drowning in her tears when the teachers and McGonagall arrived. Lily hadn't even glanced at the wall since she had found Stephanie. She turned and read the message that sent chills down her back.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Lily remembered a story her father had told her about that strongly resembled this. He hadn't told her everything, thinking that she was too young to know. All the houses had heard what was happening, and were trying to see the wall. Alice pushed her way out of the sea of black robes, and ran over to Stephanie enveloping her in a hug. The two other girls were weeping together now, while Lily was just trying to comfort them both. The corridor was buzzing with noise until McGonagall spoke.

"Silence all of you. I want you all to return to your houses until your heads tell you otherwise. Except for Miss. Wilson and her friends." All the students in the hall pushed and shoved frantically trying to get out of the crowded corridor. Finally after a few minutes they were all gone, and the corridor was deserted except for the three girls and their professors.

The headmistress put a gentle hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "Dear, would you be okay with us taking this talk to my office?" Stephanie nodded her red stolen face, and fallowed the headmistress to her office with Alice, Lily, and Neville behind her. Neville offered to carry the stiff cat but Stephanie refused any help. Stephanie had kept herself together all the way from the fifth floor to the seventh. When they got to the gargoyle though, she broke down again.

"She was the only friend I had at the beginning of the year!" Lily rapped her arm around her, and tried to tell her it was going to be all right.

"Miss. Potter is likely right. If this is a copy cat then she will be fine." McGonagall said kindly. "Lets get to my office and I will explain. Albus Dumbledor." The gargoyle moved to let them pass.

The Headmistress' office looked just as it did the last time Lily had entered it a few months before. McGonagall conjured a few extra chairs for the girls to sit in. She went over to a portrait. "Could you please go to your portrait at the Ministry and ask them to sent Harry Potter over here at once?"

"Of corse Headmisress." The portrait vanitied out of the sid of his frame, and McGonagall turned back to the students.

"Could I see her?" She asked gently, and Stephanie held out the gray bundle, that Lily now realized had blood on it for her to take. McGonagall gently placed her on her desk and sat in her chair examining the feline. She waved her wand over the cat several times before looking up at the children. "She is not dead Stephanie."

"What?" Stephanie's head shot up in surprise.

"She has only been hit with a very powerful stupify charm. She was probably attacked at about three in the morning, and she will recover." Stephanie's whole expression brightened at these words, and McGonagall pointed her wand at the cat. Dusty started hissing and scratching at thin air before the cat realized her attacker was nowhere to be found. They heard a muffled caught from the wall to get their attention.

"Headmistress, Mr. Potter will be here in a moment."

"Thank you Everard." Dusty leaped from the desk and went immediately into Stephanie's lap, who tried to calm the hysterical cat down.

Lily had a million questions clouding her mind, but she didn't know which one to ask.. "What about the blood?" It wasn'y Lily's quesstion, it was Alice's.

"The blood it seems is not hers. Miss. Wilson your cat apparently put up a good fight." As she said these words a flash of green came from the fireplace. Lily's father stepped out not looking at the occupancy of the room while he tried to dust himself off.

"What did James, and Fred do now Professor? Don't tell me George gave them the idea of blowing up a toilet set?"

"No this is actual auror business Harry." Lily's father looked up and scanned the room.

"Lily, why are you in trouble?" Before Lily could answer McGonagall cut in.

"Your daughter isn't Harry. The school has been vandalized and a cat was stupefied. We have a copy cat on are hands. No pun intended." She looked serious. More so then her usual stern manner. "Professor Longbottom could you please escort them back to their houses, and then return here?" Lily couldn't believe this. Stephanie's cat gets attacked, and no one will tell them _why! _

Lily started to walk to the door with Alice, and Stephanie, but her dad called them back.

"Wait you three. Lily you aren't even going to hug me goodbye, and I would like to know who your new friend is?" Lily was starting to wonder if her father would react badly to Stephanie being in Slytherin.

"Dad this is Stephanie Wilson, Stephanie this is my father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter."

"The pleasure's all mine really. Knowing that my little girl has a friend." Lily had a look of mocked shock.

"Did you not think I would find one?" Harry laughed.

"No, I'm just happy you have one. So, what are your favorite classes?" This was a question Stephanie always got exited about. Her love for learning, and reading made Lily think Stephanie was supposed to be in the same house as herself.

"Well I like transfiguration, and charms the most, but potions is okay. Defence against the dark arts is an interesting class, herbology isn't my best subject, but Professor Longbottom makes it enjoyable." She looked over at Neville. "No offence Professor, it's just not my cup of tea."

Neville seemed to be enjoying the girls inthusiasm, and shruged. "It's understandable. Not everyone loves all there classes. I myself hated potions. I was dreadful at it."

"Professor Longbottom on second thought I need you here. I think that all three girls can go to Ravenclaw Tower for the time being. I will tell your heads where you are."

"If you think I am needed here I have no problem with that." Neville huged Alice, and told her goodbye, while Harry did the same with his own daughter.

"I wont you to be carefull alright."

"And you'll tell me what is going on later?" Lily's father seemed to be contemplating this for a moment.

"Fine, but only if you stay out of trouble, and tell your brothers the same."

"Okay, I love you Dad." She said giving her dad another hug.

"Love you too my lily flower."

**A/N I hope all of you liked it.^_^ Please Review.**

Lily 4


	9. Motive

**A/N I know what you're thinking. The Chamber of Secrets can't be opened. At least that's what my dad said when he was reading over my shoulder, while typing. Well just read, and you'll find out how it ties into the plot.^_^ I know I'm evil making you actually read.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**I changed the chapters around, and if you could please reread chapters four, and five that would really help.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Motive**

As the three girls left the headmistress' office they started talking about what the events of the day could mean. It was barely ten o'clock in the morning, and it seemed like the world had gone mental in just a few short hours time. As they got closer to the bottom of the stairs they heard two people arguing.

"Let me in!" Lily recognized Hugo's voice, but the second was a mystery.

"I can't unless you have the password! Now could you please bother some other gargoyle with your presence, and leave me alone. I'm not letting you up there even if you begged."

"Please. I need to speak to my cousin." He obviously hadn't paid attention to the gargoyle's words, because he was in fact begging.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, and someone is now coming down, so I need to move to let them pass." Lily started walking again, knowing that she couldn't be caught eavesdropping on Hugo's conversation, without him getting even more upset with her. When they reached the bottom Hugo was waiting.

"I've been trying to get into the Headmistress' office for fifteen minutes now." His facial features then changed from annoyance to shame. "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize to me, or apologize to Stephanie?"

"Both." He answered quickly, hearing the venom in her voice. Lily really wasn't angry with him, she just wanted him to know how much he had hurt her. Lily had been best friends with Hugo for as long as she could remember, and his behavior the last few weeks had been heartbreaking without her favorite cousin with her. She had been furious with him for about two days for his stupidity. She had realized that, that is what makes Hugo, Hugo. He wasn't bright, or courageous, but he always looked out for her, even if he was being a git by doing so.

"Hugo why didn't you just wait for a better time? I'm sure you're supposed to be in your common room." Lily had learned quickly that Stephanie wasn't a normal Slytherin. At least not the stereotype of cruel, rule breaking, cowards. She wasn't afraid of what other people thought of her, and she followed the rules and regulation as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry about your..." He stopped mid sentence. "The cat's alive?" Lily prayed that Stephanie would over look his rudeness. Hugo was looking at the cat with a confused expression. The feline just hissed at him.

"Dusty! You should have better manners then that. Hugo is trying to apologize." The cat looked up at her owner and meowed in defiance. She leaped from her arms, and walked off in a snooty fashion. "I'm sorry, she doesn't have very good people skills."

"It's okay. Lately I've been having the same problem."

"Well, does this mean you've finally come to your senses, and now we can put this behind us and get along?" Alice did an exaggerated eye role to get her point across. She was obviously fed up with his behavior.

"Yes Alice."

"Good." The three girls said in union, and they all burst out laughing at their odd coincidental reply.

None of them noticed when the gargoyle moved again, but they did when Lily's dad came down with a grave expression. He was mumbling to himself before he saw the four children. He put up a smile that Lily could tell was forced. "Kids why aren't you all in the common rooms, and Hugo why are you here?" His fake smile turned into a small scolding frown.

"Sorry Uncle Harry, but I had to make sure Stephanie was okay, and Lily, and Alice of course." Harry's smile seemed real this time at Hugo explanation.

"I'll tell Neville where you are. The four of you should get to Ravenclaw Tower before he comes down, and finds you in the hallway chatting." His comment was followed by the four of them politely agreeing. "Good, I'll walk with you back as far as I can." Lily and her friends spent the time talking to her dad about his Auror work.

"So Dad, any clues on Yaxley's whereabouts?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but no. The last real sighting was in London at the end of the summer. He was definitely there, but not every person that claims to have seem him actually has. A break out like this had caused chaos in the magical community. People get so paranoid, and they suspect him of being everywhere."

"But why would he risk being so close to the Ministry?"

"I have no idea Hugo, but he's not there now." As they kept walking Lily pondered this. Why would an escaped convict go near the place that locked him up? The Ministry was filed with fully trained Aurors. After a while her dad changed the subject to the wall. "Who do you kids think would vandalize the school?"

"I don't know. Maybe some students with relatives in Azkaban?" Hugo answered. Stephanie seemed to take offense to that.

"What, you mean like Slytherins? Not all Slytherins are like that, and do you think a student would attack Dusty for no reason? If it was a Slytherin they wouldn't have because they would have seen her around the dorms, and know that she belonged to a Slytherin!" Hugo was about to retort, but Lily beat him to it.

"Guys, we just stopped fighting. I really don't want to go through this again, and Stephanie I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." After making sure Lily has successfully calmed her down they started walking again, but in complete silence this time. Lily's dad hadn't said a word through the almost argument that had happened, and was watching Stephanie and Hugo closely without making it obvious.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Hugo finally spoke, but quietly, hoping not to get her angry again. "and I also wasn't thinking about the Slytherins. A lot of people were put in Azkaban after the war. Not just Slytherins."

"It's ok, I know you didn't. I just hate it when people judge me by my house or name, and I haven't been feeling that well the last few days. I get kind of grumpy sometimes."

"You do look a little pale. Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey."

"It's okay Alice, I'm sure I'll feel better in a few days."

Professor Crawford walked around the corner taking everyone's attention from Stephanie, and greeted Lily's father with a warm smile. Something the student's had never seen before. Their defense against the dark arts professor had always been stand off-ish to them. His class was interesting, but he was almost as strict as Parkinson.

"Hello Crawford, how have you been since I last spoke with you? That was right after you quit the auror business, about two years ago wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes. I have been doing well here. I actually quite like teaching young children defense," He looked over at the students. "Speaking off, I have never meet a more determent young lady then your daughter, Mr. Potter. Yes, she isn't like a lot of her house that only care about grades, thank Merlin! She actually had a real gift for defense against the dark arts, and I obviously know where she got if from." Her father looked pleased as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Thank you, but if she starts to fall behind for any reason, just owl me." Crawford nodded, and said goodbye. Lily noticed as he left that he was holding his right arm as if it were in pain.

They didn't have to walk long before they met another friendly face. Dusty was obviously on the trail of some rodent. She was completely focused on her task, and didn't even notice that they were there until Stephanie called her name. The cat wound through her legs, and hissed at Hugo, before making her way down the hallway fallowing her pray again.

"Well kids, this is where I leave you. I'll see you at Christmas break." They had come to a fork in the road. On the left was the corridor that would take them to Ravenclaw tower, and on the right led back to the vandalized wall. Lily gave her dad a pleading look that he understood. "Yes Lily, I will tell you what I can find out later," He looked at Stephanie. "and I will have to look at Dusty as well?"

"Of course."

The four children started walking, and as soon as they were far enough away Lily told the three about Crawford's arm. "Lily I know what you're getting at, and I think you are over reacting." Alice was shifting her weight from side to side, obviously not sure what her friends reaction might be.

"Why would you say that?" Lily's interested tone made Alice relax.

"Because I know you are going to suspect Crawford of writing that on the wall, and attacking Stephanie's cat."

"Well, it's a possibility. Why would someone try and reenact something that happened like twenty some odd years ago? There has to be a reason behind it."

"I agree with Lily, and I think it was twenty-three." She was relieved that at least Stephanie understood there might be something strange happening in the school.

"Thank you! At least somebody gets it!"

"Lily, I think we should just get to your common room, and talk about this later. The halls are kind off creepy when no one's around." Lily had to admit Hugo had a point. The corridors seemed spooky without anyone going to classes, or walking down to the Great Hall. If they were cot just talking they could get a detention, or points taken away from their houses. That reminded Lily of what her father had said when he found them by the staircase before. Lily nodded, and the group walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they walked into the Ravenclaw common room all eye's turned toward them. No one was talking except for some whispers that were obviously about the wall. They just stood there, with the whole entire house staring at them as if they where slides under a microscope. Some looked at Stephanie in pity, though most saw her as a Slytherin that had no right to be in their common room. A few even gave Hugo, and Alice the same look. No one moved until Cassandra moved away from her friends that where sitting by the fireplace. She came over to the four, and asked Stephanie if she cat was okay, and seemed truly relieved to hear that she was alive. The staring faces had now gone back to what they where previously doing, and Aleera, and Lysander came over to the group as well.

"Not to be the bad guy or anything, but are you three allowed in hear?" As head girl Cassie had to make sure that nothing her house did would effect their chances of wining the cup.

"Of course Cassie. The Headmistress didn't want us to split up so she allowed them to come in hear."

"Good." and she walked back to her friends that where now giggling at a joke one of them had just said.

"Lily?"

"Yes, Lysander?"

"It's a little crowded in hear. I think we should go up to the dorms." He pointed in the direction of a few fifth years that where still giving them dirty looks.

"Good idea. Lead the way, because you know we can't go to the girls dormitory." They hadn't tested it, but the girls dorms weren't supposed to let guys in. They walked past the fifth years without even glancing at them. When they reached Lysander's room it was empty, and they could talk freely without being overhear.

"So what happened?" Aleera was obviously dieing to know what had a cured after she was forced to return to Ravenclaw tower. The four told Aleera, and Lysander what had happened all the way up to Crawford before either interrupted. Aleera jumped to the same conclusion Lily had, and she was pleased to know someone besides herself could suspect him.

"He's always been a git, and he was trying to act all nice for your father, how revolting! I'm sure your dad saw past his little masquerade!"

"It didn't seem like it." Hugo answered.

Alice gave a sigh of frustration. "Guys don't you see? He's a teacher, and the head of Hufflepuff house! He couldn't have dun it, and how do we know anything is wrong? It could have been some kind of messed up prank, maybe someone just wanted to scare people into believing the chamber of secrets has been opened just to get some sort of laugh out of it?" Stephanie got up from her comfortable position on one of the beds that she had no idea who it belonged to.

"I don't think petrifying my cat is very funny."

"Yeah, and just because he's a teacher doesn't mean that he couldn't do something like this. In fact it helps him. Crawford could have been strolling down the corridors last night, and no one would have questioned him. When my dad was a student there where three teachers that where either working for Valdemort, or some other kind of conspiracy like him." Alice flinched at Valdemort's name, but Lily had been taught that calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named only gave power to the fear that some still had for the evil murderer. He had taken so many lives, and in doing so destroyed many others.

"She's right," It was Lysander that spoke up. "and I believe whatever you believe Lily." He smiled his most Lovegood smile, and Lily returned it with her own.

"Thank you, Lysander." She gave him a hug that he returned some what shocked, and a little bit uncomfortably. Lily noticed that it must have been awkward for him, so she went back to her place on his bed with Hugo, and Alice. She didn't notice his cheeks has turned slightly pink for a moment, before the conversation started again.

For two hours they spent talking about possible motives, and suspects. Alice was still not convinced that her head could have been behind it when another first year boy named Jeffery Carter came, and told them they could leave the tower. Lily recognized him from her classes, and the sorting ceremony. She knew he had a twin brother, and it was then that Lily noticed the amount of twins that where in her year. The Scamanders, the Carters, and the dreaded Griffiths, all of which happened to be born in the same year. She humorously wondered if there was some sort of award for most sets of twins in one class.

The rest of their day was pretty normal, aside from the fact that they didn't have any classes, a perk they had overheard Athena rambling about with dismay. The six children spent their day happily enjoying the nice weather. Lily noticed that the teachers on the other hand looked very grave, and would snap if anyone got too out of line in front of them.

Lily still couldn't get her mind off the strange accuracies that had happened early that day. She couldn't wait for her father to relay all the information he probably found. She didn't get a lot of sleep the night before, so she went to bed early. Al least that was the story she had told Aleera, and Lysander when they had gotten back to the common room. It was mostly true, but she really wanted time to think over all the possibilities she had come up with for Crawford's motive. She had no proof it was her defense teacher, but her gut told her he was behind it. She couldn't think of anything, and soon her tiredness took over.

**A/N Okay, tell me what you think, and if you think it's getting interesting. I'm sure having fun writing it, so I hope you are reading it. **

Lily 5


	10. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while. I spent a month with my mom, and I didn't have Internet. I would like to thank all my reviewers. **

**Twisted Destiny (My first reviewer.)**

**merdarkandtwisty**

**Jamiegirl123 (My first reviewer, and favorite. I give you two thumbs up!)**

**BookObsesserNumberOne**

**mirandoo**

**litfreak97 (Who thinks that the bad guy is Hugo. Hehe that would be an interesting twist.)**

**And last but not least, Cassidy Sapphire (Your constructive criticism is always welcome ^_^, and helpful.)**

**Chapter Ten**

**Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

Lily had never been so tired in her life. She had always been the early riser, but it took all her will power to keep her eye lids open. Sitting at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast Lily could hardly stay awake. The first quidditch match against Gryffindor, and Slytherin was today, and then two month after was Ravenclaws first game against Hufflepuff. If she couldn't keep her eyes open how was she supposed to function in a game of quidditch? She was just working herself to hard in her classes. Professor Parkinson was determined to make her look like a fool in transfiguration since day one when she got that detention, and Lily was going to prove her wrong. She also was trying to follow Crawford on the map (Her brother had not asked for it back yet. Thank Merlin.), but he seemed to never leave his office. Aleera kept on elbowing her in the ribs every time she closed her eyes. Lily was falling asleep again when the owls started to arrive. She only could here the light flapping of wings, when Aleera shoved her elbow into her again.

"What?"

"Look up you idiot. You have a package, and it looks like something you might want!" She sounded exited. Lily reluctantly opened her eye lids, and looked in the direction Aleera still had her full attention. Just entering the great hall was Lambeau, and Holly carrying a big package that was in the shape of something that Lily had wanted for years. Lambeau looked like he could carry the broom shaped package all by himself, but Lily was sure the little scop owl just wanted to help deliver it. No owls can't talk, but they do have personalities, just like humans. Lily was starting to figure out that just because Holly was tinny didn't mean she wasn't a determined, rambunctious, and all round happy little bird. She loved her job. Sending, and delivering mail to Lily was an honor for her.

Lily couldn't really think as the two birds got closer._ It could be a trick, _she kept telling herself. James could only be getting her hopes up, and he could have made whatever was in it look like a broom. Alice, Hugo, and Stephanie had now joined Aleera in her squeals of excitement. Lily only knew they were there by the sound of their anxious voices. All her attention was on the package that was slowly gliding through the air toward them. It seemed like it took forever for the two birds to reach the Ravenclaw table, when really it was less then a minute. Apparently it was heavier then Lambeau made it seem.

When it was gently placed on the table in a space they had cleared Hugo kept telling her to open it. Lily was lightly patting Holly, and staring at it. When Stephanie had finally gotten annoyed at Lily's blank look, she snapped her fingers in front of Lily's face to get her attention. "Are you going to open it, or not?"

"Oh, sorry." Lily gave both birds a bit of toast, and with hands shaking started to carefully unwrap it. The whole team had gathered, and most of the Ravenclaws that where close enough. Two times she saw Hugo almost reach out to rip the paper apart, but didn't. Lysander looked a little curious, but was acting like he cared more about his bacon. Lily could tell the suspense was killing them when she finally finished. She had her eyes closed as she pulled the wrapping away. A number of ahs, and ohs fallowed, but Lily still had her eye lids firmly shut. She silently prayed it wasn't a joke, and slowly opened them.

On the table in front of her was a brand new Cleansweep Ten. A note was attached to the handle, and Lily took it while the whole hall started to buzz with whispers about the broom. Even Lysander couldn't pretend anymore. He knew how much Lily hated being gawked at, but this broom was going to make everyone's eyes turn to her.

_Dear Lily Flower,_

_We know that your brothers while probably go crazy with envy when they find out about this, but we had to get are little girl the best. Your going to have to pay us back when you become a world famous quidditch star. Good luck, and we can't wait to see all of you for Christmas._

_Love_

_Mom, and Dad_

Albus and Scorpius where coming down the aisle in between the Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables when she looked up from the letter. The whispers had already mad it to the Slytherins. Not even looking at Lily, Al shoved Hugo out of the way. His eyes got big when he saw the broom, and he just stood there staring for a full minute, before turning to Lily.

"Good broom." That was it. All he said was 'Good broom'.

"Thanks, Al."

The silence that followed was uncomfortable, and it didn't stop tell Alyssa came over with her bodyguards, and the two girls that had been making fun of Stephanie the first day. Lily now knew their names where Harmonie Bulstrode, and Cara Goyal. Alyssa took one look at the broom before turning her attention to Lily. "Hum, well it probably doesn't matter to you how much money that stick costs, douse it? Not when Daddy can buy you anything you want." It was obvious her mouth worked before she understood what she was doing. Her eyes where now on Albus, and he was giving her his famous snare.

"Scorpius please put down on my reminders list to deal with little first years that don't know where their place is." Scorpius took out some parchment, and started writing down what Al had said. Alyssa and her gang left quickly. When they where gone Scorpius showed Lily the still blank piece of paper. They all started to laugh, and James then joined them to look good in front of Gwen who was giggling as well. Then he shot a glance at the broom, and couldn't help himself.

_"Holy shit!"_

"Language James!" Gwen didn't seem to notice her slip up. Lily had seen the two interact, and every time Gwen just called James, Potter.

James eyes got big as a smile came to his face. "You just called me James."

"What are you-" and then she realized what she did. "Potter, it really doesn't matter what I call you. You will always be an arrogant jerk who has dated every girl from your year up to sixth just because of your last name!"

"So now we get to the problem. You think I'm a jerk because I've dated loads of girls. It's not that way at all darling. I can't say no to people. I'd feel to bad, so I've dated every girl that's ever asked me. You're the only girl that's truly caught my fancy, love. Heck, I've even dated, Christina Green." James obviously didn't comprehend why what he said would get her upset, because he looked confused after Gwen slapped him.

"Lily, Rose we have practice this evening after the game. Don't be late." Gwen then walked out of the hall in a snooty fashion. It shocked Lily that none of the teachers came over to reprimand Gwen for slapping her stupid brother. Not even Parkinson, who loved making their lives miserable. The only explanation she could think of was that the teachers where used to this behavior, and probably thought James deserved it. Which he did.

"Okay. Okay. Nothing to see here." Hugo's voice was calm, as he made showing motions to the still staring students that had completely packed the aisles on both sides of the Ravenclaw table. "Come on people it's just a broom,_ and my stupid cousin getting slapped for being an idiot_." He whispered the last part under his breath.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" James yelled lowed enough for everyone in the hall to hear. Even Lily had to laugh with the rest of the student body that where now going back to their food.

"I rest my case." Hugo received a glare from his Gryffindor cousin.

Before James could inflict more social embarrassment on himself Lily intervened. "James, don't you have a team to round up, and a game to play?"

"Oh, yeah." As her strange brother went back to the Gryffindor table Lily picked up the Cleansweep, ( Loving the excitement she got from holding it in her hands.) and motioned for Stephanie, Aleera, Hugo, Alice, and the twins to follow her out of the great hall. They had made it to the fifth floor before Lily, and the rest of the girls in the group had to start squealing with girlish excitement.

"I can't believe you got a Cleansweep Ten! They're one of the fastest modals out right now, not to mention they're amazing maneuvering ability." Stephanie was literally jumping up and down with joy.

"Wow. Who knew Stephie, was a Quidditch fanatic?" Hugo's sarcasm was like a slap in the face for Stephanie's good mood. Her grin immediately turned into a slight frown.

"I'm not a quidditch fanatic, I'm a _broom_ fanatic. There is a difference, and don't call me Stephie."

"Why, Stephie?" Hugo was pushing his luck. Lily remembered what happened the last time he had seriously pissed her off. Yes, she had calmed down and forgiven him quickly, but Steph had a really short fuse. Surprising everyone all Stephanie did was give a short laugh.

"Because it makes me sound like a three year old."

"You do a perfect job of that all on your own, _Stephie._" The male voice came from behind Lily, and it didn't take Alice's frightened expression to guess who it was. Wyatt Griffith looked smug standing by his sister, Cromwell, Goyal, and Bulstode. Lily was shocked he could actually make a complete sentence. She had a few classes with him, and he never understood anything that the Professors tried to teach him.

"Wyatt, my dimwitted cousin don't you have a wall to stare at while you drool all over yourself?" Steph's mocking chipper mood seemed to do its job. The boy looked like he wanted to punch something, but Alyssa intervened.

"Wilson, what we are here for has nothing to do with you, traitor. Potter has violated a school policy, and we feel like it is are duty to make sure she doesn't get away with it. You don't have your stupid brother here, and you can't have that broom. You will be in so much trouble when the Headmistress hears about this." Alyssa looked pleased with herself, and Lily just had to burst her bubble.

"Sorry Griffith, but I am on my house team. If the teachers had a problem with it they would have already taken it from me in the Great Hall." Alyssa's face had turned red with anger, and was starting to go to an unattractive shade of purple.

"_You._ They let _you _on the Ravenclaw team! There where rumors of a first year being on a team, but Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart. Why would anyone put _you _on a quidditch team?"

"They put _her _on the team because she could probably fly circles around _you_, and almost anyone in this school!" Lily was speechless. That had actually came out of Alice's mouth. She was always the silent, and fearful type, but here she was defending Lily.

"No she couldn't, and it doesn't matter. You all are a bunch of freaks! Hanging out with other misfits from other houses. Especially you cousin. You disgrace every Slytherin that has ever lived with your betrayal. I suppose your parents are happy about this!"

Stephanie's eyes started to glisten with the tears she fought to keep in. Lily wanted to huge her, and tell her Alyssa didn't know what she was talking about, and then punch Griffith so hard she didn't dare talk to any of them ever again. Stephanie surprised her when her voice sounded so calm, and normal. "You and your stupid family know all about betrayal, don't you? My father betrayed them because of love, but what they did was because of hate, and vengeance. My father still speaks kindly of your mother, even after what happened. I never want to have this discussion with you again, Griffith." Alyssa took one more look at all of them, and then turned motioning her flock to fallow as she walked quickly back the way she had came.

When they where out of sight Lily asked her what that had been about. "It was nothing, just old wounds."

They went to the common room, and the boys waited quietly as Lily, Aleera, Alice, and Stephanie took the broom up to the girls dorms. Then they all headed down to the pitch together. Most of the school was doing the same, and they fallowed the crowd to the stands. They all sat together in the Hufflepuff stands thinking that the yellow, and black would be the most kind to a Slytherin. Lily had told Steph that she could sit with the Slytherins if she wanted to, but she refused. She had said that most of the Slytherins' behavior repulsed her, and being in a crowd so enclosed with them would drive her insane. Lily was starting to wonder if what Alyssa had said was true. Was Stephanie betraying her house by being friends with them? It was Alyssa who had said it, so it couldn't be true. Thinking back on their encounter made Lily wonder what had really happened between Stephanie, and Alyssa's family. Stephanie gave the impression that she didn't want to discus it, so Lily decided to leave it alone.

All around them there was chatter. Eric waved from a few rows down with a group of Hufflepuff boys, and no one else seemed to notice them. The noise was soon drowned out, and stopped by the familiar commentator. Cassie's voice could be herd all around the pitch.

"Welcome students, and faculty to the first quidditch game of the season. As is tradition the first game is always against the two most competitive of houses. Slytherin, and Gryffindor!" The crowd cheered at their commentator's enthusiasm. "The house teams have been changed up a bit, and I hope it will be a great game this morning. Without further ado I give you the Slytherins!"

Out of the left side of the pitch the Slytherin team entered on their brooms. The Slytherins in the stands roared with pride. Lily, and most of the other students clapped politely, while almost all the Gryffindors booed at their rivals. The team raced around the pitch in a blur of Green, before landing neatly in a line in the middle of the field.

"Catherin Zambini, has returned as captain for a second year, and her team is the same. Al, the arm Potter is back, and the beaters look ready to kill." There was a ahem heard from the background, and Professor Patil could be seen with her arms crossed signaling her Prefect to restrain from using any such similes. "Sorry, Professor. To any first years that was just a metaphor." Laughter hummed all around the pitch, and Cassie continued.

"And now. The moment we've all been waiting for. The Gryffindors!" The cheers reached all around the pitch, only stopping at the Slytherin's stands. James went out first and did a flip, before motioning his team to fallow him around the pitch, and landing across from the Slytherins. The two teams looked ready to start a fight, but Lily know they wouldn't dare to with the teachers present. Even Albus, and the rest of the family members looked like mortal enemies. Lily wondered if that was how it would be when she faced her relatives in a game. "James Potter, is the new captain for the Gryffindor team, making him the youngest ever to captain a team at Hogwarts!" Another round of applause broke out, and Lily and her friends joined in the excitement. "Along with him comes an almost completely new team. A new keeper in the form of Dominique Weasley, and two new chasers, the Weasley sisters Molly, and Lucy. Now Madam Hooch will start the game off!"

The flying instructor walked out onto the pitch with the chest. She placed it in the center of the field before addressing the two teams. "I don't want any cheating, or fowl play today. That goes for all of you." She looked at both teams separately just to get her point across, before releasing the the bluggers, quaffle, and finally the snitch. Lucy got to the quaffle first, and past it to Molly.

"Molly Weasley has the quaffle, and she passes it back to her sister Lucy. She goes for the goal. She shoots and scores! Ten points for Gryffindor! Zambini puts the quaffle back into play by giving it to Al Potter." As Lily watched she was amazed by the whole thing. Al was spectacular. He maneuvered past everyone in his path with such swiftness that even Molly couldn't stop him. He went for the goal and shot the quaffle in the direction of the right hoop. The only thing in his way now was Dom. She almost did it too. The quaffle was an inch away from her hand when it crossed the metal ring. They where now tide.

"Lily look at your brother."

"I know isn't he amazing, Steph?"

"No! Your other brother." Stephanie was pointing up into the sky where two small dots could be seen in a dive. It looked like they where racing for the ground, but Lily saw the snitch only a few feet ahead of James in the lead.

"It looks like the two seekers have seen the snitch! Potter's in the lead with Malfoy right behind him. It's going to be a close one!" They where getting closer, and closer to the ground. With only a few feet left Scorpius finally pulled out of the dive, while it looked like James was going to crash. Lily gave a scream when he impacted with the ground, and tumbled a few feet. "That had to hurt. I hope he's not to seriously injured." Everyone in the stands, including Cassie went silent. James wasn't moving, and the whole team plus Albus, and Scorpius was now crowding around him. Lily raced from the stands as fast as she could.

She pushed through the crowd. "James! James! Can you hear me!" He moved his arm slightly, and Lily was just happy he was alive. She didn't even care that curled up in his palm the little gold ball wrinkled off the sunlight.

"I can't believe you caught it!"

"Al, this is not the time for praising him for his good quidditch skills! Mum will be so angry with you when she hears about this."

"My other arm hurts." His voice was faint from getting the air knocked out of him, and he obviously hadn't heard a word Lily had said.

Neville ran over from the teachers section. "James, can you walk?"

"Yeah I think so. Just let me catch my breath real quick." Al offered him his hand, and helped heave his brother up off the ground. Lily know James was in pain but he held it in. With his head held high he lifted his right arm to show the crowed the snitch. Lily's ear drums almost broke from all the applause.

"James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins a hundred and sixty to ten!" Three fourths of the school population went running onto the field to congratulate James. Neville made sure that none of them got too close. James' confident demeanor was started to fade, and Lily hoped his arm wasn't broken. "Lily, could you please take him to the Hospital wing?"

"Of course Professor. Oh wait, I have quidditch practice sir."

"It's no problem, Lily. You can go take care of your brother, and then meet us back here." Gwen somehow materialized right next to Lily without even making a sound. "Most of the team has to get there brooms first anyway. Don't forget to bring are new weapon. I hope James, is going to be okay."

"That's the second time you've called me James in one day. Are you feeling okay, Gwen?"

"I'm fine Potter, I just don't like it when my team members are distracted, and you being hurt is a distraction." She sounded annoyed. Whether it was from James, or her own pitiful excuse, Lily did not know.

As Lily helped her brother back up to the castle she wondered if Gwen really hated James as much as she lets on?

**A/N And a special thanks to my Dad. Who is my biggest fan, annoys me all the time about my terrible posting habits, and proof reads my chapters if he can find the time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can't know if you like it if you don't tell me, and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

Lily 6


	11. Alyssa's Embarrassment

**A/N I hope you like it.^_^**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Alyssa's Embarrassment**

A few days had past with no real evidence pining Crawford as the culprit. Lily just knew it had to be him. He gave her a creepy vibe, and the more time she put into catching him, the more it seemed that he knew what she was doing. He was always looking at her like he knew she had been spying on him. Every Defense class he seemed to be interested in her defense skills, more then the other students. When she finally had to tell someone she decided Lysander would be the best choice.

"Lily, you are putting way to much thought into this. You are just like your father. Always over analyzing everything. Of course Professor Crawford is interested in your Defense Against the Dark Arts ability, you're Harry Potter's daughter." The two had just exited Crawford's class room, and where headed to History of Magic on the first floor. Lily really thought that if anyone believed her it would be Lysander. He almost always agreed with her.

"But _Ly_, haven't you seen how he's been giving me dirty looks for the past few days?" Lily knew she was wining, but she couldn't help it. No one would listen to her.

"When you find solid proof then come talk to me about it okay Lils," Lily knew he wasn't thrilled about disappointing her, but he had a right to his own mind. "Lily if you want to know what he's up to follow him, and not just on the map. See if he douse anything _suspicious!_" Lysander's comic relief was an upside to being friend with the strange boy. It was funny how Lily could always find enjoyment when with Lysander, even if they weren't agreeing on something. "If you don't find anything then while you promise to leave him alone?"

"Only if you come with me?"

"No. I refuse to be dragged along on anther one of your adventures." The blond quickened his pace, and Lily had to jog to keep up with him.

"What adventures?"

"Hum. Let me think, the time when you thought, James was hiding a dragon in the attic. When your dad was having that meeting last summer, and you thought it had to be something interesting, so you stole the cloak from Albus. It turned out to be completely boring and, Al found out and threatened to sick a snake on us when we got to Hogwarts. How Slytherin of him. Don't forget when..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lily tugged on his robes to make Lysander stop moving, and look at her.

"The cloak! I'll ask Al, if I can use it, just for one night, and then I can see what he's really up to in his office." Her eyes where sinister looking as she screwed up her face into an evil smirk.

"Lily don't even think about it." He was now walking back words not paying any attention to where he was going. "There is no way Al..." He immediately stopped talking when his back hit something that felt like another person. The blond was a few feet shorter then the Slytherin, and looked like a scared puppy that was caught taring up expensive shoes.

"There is no way I what?"

"There is no way you'd let me barrow the cloak." She did have doubts that her brother would give the cloak willingly. His silence was enough to tell her she had been right.

"I'll give you the cloak on two conditions." There was always a catch with him. "One, you tell me what you need it for and two, you have to help me with something."

"Sounds reasonable." Lysander didn't know Albus like Lily did. She knew better then to make a deal without looking at the contract first.

"What's the favor?" Albus actually blushed. She hadn't seen him blush in years.

"I need you to get a first year to stop stalking me." Lysander looked normal, but on the inside Lily knew his brain was yelling at him to laugh, or make some kind of comment concerning the dark haired boy's confessed predicament. Lily on the other hand didn't have that kind of restraint.

"Who would want to stalk you? Is this girl mental, or is it another gentleman? If that's the case you're going to have to pay me extra."

To Lily's shock Albus gave her his icy glare, then composed himself before replying. "This isn't funny Lily. I have a power hungry eleven year old drooling over me, and trying to talk to me constantly. It's annoying!"

"Okay. What kind of a feeble-minded bimbo would find you attractive?"

"The kind that doesn't see me, just the power I have over people. In-"

"You do know you just called yourself ugly?" Surprisingly the counterclaim hadn't come from Lily, but from Lysander.

Albus just raised his voice an octave. "In short, Alyssa Griffith!"

It didn't sink in immediately what he was asking her to do, but when it did she knew her answer immediately. "No, no, no, NO!" She shouted. "There is absolutely no way to get her away from you without me punching her. I'm not getting in to trouble for you."

"And what kind of trouble are you getting in with my cloak?" Her brother's smirk only widened when she hesitated to answering. "Oh, so it is mischief making you plan. What kind?"

Lily snapped back at him. "The none of your business kind, and it's not mischief." She couldn't help it. Her brother could be so infuriating. "I've got a good reason for using the cloak. What where you planning on using it for tonight?"

"What, or if I was planning on using the cloak tonight for is not your concern. If you want it tonight you better find a way to get your nemesis away from me."

"Nemesis is a little far fetched don't you think." Sure Alyssa annoyed her to no end, but Lily didn't hate her.

"I think it's a perfect description." Lysander wasn't helping.

As Lily, and Lysander waited for Griffith to come out of the potions class room she wondered what Alyssa had wanted to talk to Slughorn about. Probably just trying to get on his good side. Everyone knew that if they wanted to be in the Slug Club they had to start sucking up to him now. Lily could call him an over stuffed armchair, and he would still try to recruit her in a few years. She was a Potter, and all the Potters had gone far in life.

It had taken some time to get Lysander to help her. He didn't want to be apart of any of this, but Lily had gilt-ed him into it. It was after all his fault she had been forced into a corner. Going on Al's side; hoping the task would make her forget about spying on Crawford. There Defense teacher was up to something, and Lily was going to find out what it was.

From behind the corner they watched Alyssa come out of Sluggies office with the obese potions master behind her. "I appreciate your concern Miss Griffith, but Miss Wilson has been a good student in all her classes; especially mine. I think it wise if you just forget about what you know. The poor girl's been through enough." Alyssa Griffith should think about becoming an actress. She looked almost believable as she pretended to be concerned for Stephanie's well being.

"I know. She is so alone in Slytherin house. Her parents don't like my side of the family, and it seems they have brain washed her into believing them. They are terrible people Professor. I'm so well liked that it seems none of the Slytherins will befriend her because of her beliefs."

"Well she has befriended Miss Potter, and her group, so you have nothing to worry about. She will be fine with them, and if she tells them they will be understanding." Griffith's concern turn to irritation. She hid it as soon as the Professor started to notice.

She smiled at the old man. "Thank you for listening to me Professor. I really do appreciate that you took the time to at least hear what I had to say."

"Anytime Miss Griffith. Now you really should be doing that essay for my class. I want it finished by next Thursday." Their Professor went back into his class room, and Alyssa started walking in their direction. They moved down to the end of the dark hallway, and started walking slowly back to the way they had came to make it look like they had just turned the corner when Griffith entered it.

"What are you doing down here, Ravenclaw?"

"That's really none of your business you snake." This was the normal greeting for the two girls.

"I suspect you where just visiting my cousin, or you are spying on me. I think it's the second." Alyssa's suspicions where confirmed when Lily's eye's grew to the size of oranges. "What, you thought I didn't know you where there? Do you want to know what the freak is hiding?"

"Don't call her that Griffith."

"Or what? You going to sick the Quibbler kid on me."

"You have been infested with several evlensons. They tend to stick around the dungeons this time of year." Lily couldn't believe Lysander was being so calm when Alyssa had just insulted him. "It seems all you have left is your anger. They are nasty little things. Do you mind if I give you one of my mothers necklaces? They tend to work with a number of different animals. One might be able to help you." Lily knew he's suggestion was an act of kindness toward Alyssa, but it seems all it did was make her temper get worse.

"I don't care about any of your stupid mother's made up creatures!"

Lysander's faint smile turned to a frown. "I know they are making you do this, but I would appreciate if you didn't insult my mother for her genius." He went back to staring at a spider web as if he hadn't said a word.

"Look Griffith. Why don't you just leave him alone, or I will tell every single Slytherin I can find that you fancy my brother!" The two girls could have been mistaken for sisters. The differences where more mental then physical. The two girls shared the same hair color. The vile girl's tight curls where up in a bun, while Lily's was flat and she left it down.

At the moment their faces where almost the exact same shade of red, though no one could top the Weasley blush. It was an annoying trait to have when in the same room as Scorpius Malfoy. When angry it showed Alyssa just how much she despised her friends being judged, and it got her too back off. The Slytherin even looked scared for a moment. Lily unclenched her fists, the rage suddenly leaving her.

Lysander, as always, was there to get her back on track. "Lily, the reason why we are here?"

"Why are you down here spying on me? Hoping to get some tips on how not to be a freak, Potter?"

"Sorry, but no. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. I'm here to get a crazy Slytherin first year to stop pestering my brother. News flash Griffith, you annoy him." Her bluntness even surprised herself, but if she was going to be able to get that cloak she had to get Alyssa to see she was wasting her time.

The color in Alyssa's checks was still there. Not in full out anger, but with something half way hidden. Was that embarrassment? Maybe there was hurt in those green eye. "Is that so?" Her voice still had the same venom, and hate.

"Sorry, but yes." Lily decided to let Alyssa think she knew nothing. Even house rivalry couldn't cover up the fact that under all that hate Alyssa was still a person.

"Well you can tell him that his messenger did a great job telling me that, and I never want to see his stupid _Potter _face anywhere near me in the common room, hallways, or grounds!" She pushed past Lily, and down the corridor before anything else could have been said.

Lily, and Lysander went up to the common room to do their transfiguration essay. Aleera, Alice, and Hugo had already started when they got there. It was now a common sight for the Ravenclaw house to have the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and on several occasions Slytherin, in their tower. They hadn't liked it at first, but mostly all the six first years did was study. It shocked them all when they realized that the Slytherin girl was usually harping on them to do their work.

Lily had almost finished her conclusion when Rose came into the room with Stephanie. The blond seemed to be comforting Rose. Lily got to her feet to meet them halfway. "What happened?" Her cousin seemed to be a mix of emotions. Through her tears her eyes where a blaze with fury.

"I hate her!" Rose got several sighs, and shushing motions in return. Lily felt at home in Ravenclaw, but they did put studying in front of mostly everything.

"Why don't we go up to your dorm Lils and then we'll tell you what my arrogant cousin did."

"Alyssa did this?" She motioned to Rose. "I should have known not to feel sorry for that little-"

"What?" Rose seemed calm enough to understand what they where saying, so Lily wasn't too afraid about what she would do the the spiteful Slytherin.

"Lysander's would be better. We kind of have something to explain too." Most of the room had went back to their homework, and for some playing chess.

It was cramped in the first years boy's dorms with everyone there. All of the first years where looking at Rose, patiently waiting for her temper to pass. It seemed the more time she had, had to think, the more her temper rouse. It took ten minutes of frantic mumbling from Rose to finally calm herself enough to sit down, and when she did she started to cry again. Lily had never seen her cousin so vulnerable.

"Rosie, what happened?" Hugo asked gently.

"That stupid first year came right up to him. I don't know how the little twerp got the courage to do it, but she is so lucky I didn't kill her!" She had got back at Albus. Griffith went after Lily's brother. She know wanted to kill Alyssa too.

"What did she do?" Griffith was a first year. What sort of damage could she cause.

"She kissed him! Didn't even say anything, just walked off."

"What did he do?" Lysander asked.

"He smiled! That blond headed jerk smiled!" Blond?

Lily had no idea who she was talking about now. "What are you talking about? Who smiled when Alyssa, kissed Al?"

"She didn't kiss Albus. Why would she want to do something like that? The Griffith girl kissed _Scorpius_!" The silence that fallowed Rose's yelling was almost chocking Lily, but she couldn't say anything. Did Alyssa know that she fancied him? No, she was doing this to get to Albus. Now she had Rose after her, and Lily still felt ashamed to like the same bloke as her cousin.

Finally almost everyone except for Lysander understood that they where missing an important fact. "Why would Griffith even try to snog your brother?" It must have been easy to figure out that Lily knew something for Hugo to ask.

"This has nothing to do with Scorpius. Alyssa is angry at Albus." Lily got a few questioning stairs from most of the people in the room. "She's been apparently fancying him for a while. He had me tell her to back off, and now she wants revenge for him making her look so stupid."

"I don't care why she did it. I just want to make her pay." Rose wasn't yelling anymore, but she looked dangerous. Lily hadn't even seen her this cross in her life. Not even James could have made her this furious.

"Rosie don't do anything rash. This is the time to be calm. She doesn't like Scorpius." Lily really didn't want Rose to get in trouble for something she caused. She though Al should fess up to part of it too.

"She's using him. I have every right to be angry at the both of them."

"Why are you angry at Scorpius?" Hugo asked.

"They are apparently dating now." Stephanie's answer was quiet, but everyone heard.

**A/N So what did you think? I want the truth. :)**

**Last month I got the most visitors I have had so far this year! ^_^ 228! Thank you to all that read my story! **

Lily 5


	12. Caught by Crawford

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Reviews make authors happy... happy authors write... writing means updates, so please read and review!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Caught by Crawford**

It had taken several hours to calm Rose down enough not to hex Griffith. The only thing Lily couldn't quite understand was why Scorpius Malfoy would even think about Alyssa Griffith without vomiting. Maybe it was all gossip? Lily had never noticed him looking at the first year. She wondered why he would even consider dating a first year at all. That just made her even more upset. Scorpius would never fancy her, and she couldn't see him fancying Alyssa either.

She was now hiding under the invisibility cloak with Lysander. The map was tucked away in her pocket just in case Crawford or any other teacher decided to go on a stroll. When they had first started their journey from Ravenclaw Tower to the first floor it had been completely silent in the halls. No one was out, and the two friends didn't discus what had happened over the last six hours. Lily could sense the blonde's eyes almost never leaving her, and there where questions buzzing around his head. She could always tell, from all the years they had been friends, when Lysander had a lot on his mind. The boy wasn't very talkative in the first place, but when he did he was outgoing. When with Lily he wouldn't shut up unless something was bothering him.

He was deep in thought as they walked the now memorized corridors of Hogwarts. "Lysander, what's wrong?" The whisper felt like a yell in the dead air around them. After her words had shacked him out of his mesmerized state, he decided to try denying it.

"What do you mean? I was just concentrating on being as quiet as I could."

"And my brother is the next, Voldemort... Actually I wouldn't be surprised if some people do think that. Small minded people always think something is evil when it's just different." Lysander was now chuckling happily as he moved further down the hall, making Lily move with him to stay invisible.

"You have always astonished me with your way of thinking. I completely agree one hundred percent, but sometimes fear can do crazy things to people. Change, spiders..." Lily thought he was amazing when he got like this. Lysander could ramble for hours on nothing, and everything. "Look at Tom Riddle, he was afraid to die, and look at the end result after years of making sure he wouldn't have to face the afterlife. That also depends on if he believed such a place existed. I think he just didn't like the thought of your life just stopping, and you just disappear. Sorry I'm rambling aren't I?"

"No you're fine. So, what was it you where thinking about before we got on the subject of Tom Riddle?"

"You never miss anything do you?" His smile was still the same, but Lily could tell he was uncomfortable with the conversation turning to him again.

"No, and you can't answer a question with another question. I'll ask again, what is it you where thinking of that has you so worried?" Arguing with Lysander wasn't going to solve anything, and Lily knew it. Lily couldn't help that she had an annoying habit of blowing up over the littlest things. She was the daughter of Harry, and Ginny Potter. Lily hated when her mother was angry. She had a tendency to take it out on everyone in the house. Ginny had apparently got that from her mother. Lily's father was a different story. He got quiet when he was upset or disappointed. She had only seen him really steamed once, when James played a cruel joke on Albus that almost got him killed.

Lily decided to drop the subject, and the Ravenclaws didn't talk for two more flights. They concentrated on getting to the bottom of the spiral staircase. Lily still was worried about him, but if he wouldn't tell her there was nothing to discus. Lysander went back to quietly worrying. Eventually he got the nerve to ask her what had been on his mind since Rose first told them what had happened.

"How do you feel about Scorpius dating Alyssa?"

"What? Why would my opinion matter?"

He seemed to be thinking about his words carefully. "It matters to me." He was uncomfortable and scarred, but Lily really had no idea why.

"I don't know... Maybe it irks me, but it will pass. Do you really see Griffith as an option for marriage to Scorpius?" She chuckled at the thought of Scorpius always having to do what ever the wicked ginger asked. She vividly got the image of him in an apron.

"You never said if Scorpius is an option?" There was a little bit of ice in his words that actually pained Lily. She was mostly worried for one of her long time friends. She couldn't help wondering why he was acting like this, and there was part of her that was angry with him. Lily couldn't stop it. She riped off the cloak.

"What is that supposed to mean? This isn't like you. You're never angry at anything, and especially not at _me_!"

"Well maybe I'm tired of always doing what you say! We always have to do what you want to do. Usually getting us in way over are heads, and _grounded_." That was absurd. Yes, she had a tendency to get into mischief, but until earlier that day Lysander had never shown any problems with that. She didn't get them into any real danger.

"You never asked to do anything. You always wanted to fallow my lead." Was she really bossy about it? Lily didn't know if what he was saying was true. He never blow up like this, and Lysander could just be angry.

"All you care about is what Malfoy, thinks of you! You've never cared about me, or Hugo, or Alice, or Steph... Some people have lives were they don't just think about some crush on a boy that doesn't even like them! Do you even think about your own family? Rose, likes him. It's obvious!"

"I know she likes him, and who said I like him?"

Lysander's laugh was cruel, actually _cruel_. "I know you. I know you, and _he _doesn't! I've known you fancy him since you met him!"

"And why is that such a big problem for you?" She had gone back to defending herself with anger. _Why would Lysander bring this up?_

"I don't have a problem with it...!" His yelling could probably be heard all the way down at Hagrid's. If they weren't careful they would be caught out of bed. She quickly took out her wand, and the map to check to make sure no teachers were out. Lily thrust the cloak into Lysander's hands. She had drowned out Lysanders tantrum. Crawford was still in his office, and she couldn't see any teachers close to them, but as she searched she didn't look right behind her. There was a coughing sound, and a scared arm reached over her to grab the map.

She yelped, and ran to Lysander who was as white as the Gray Lady. As she hid her face in Lysander's neck the scratched arm came closer, and took the map away with a forceful pull. They were lucky it didn't rip in half. Lily's father would have been furious with them.

"What are you two doing out of bed," he paused. "with this?" His curiosity consumed him, and the first years looked on as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher studied the map.

"I'm guessing your father didn't give this to you, Miss Potter?" Crawford's ugly face grinned to reveal disgusting yellow teeth.

"N-no sir." It was surprising how scary their professor looked with the light from his wand brightening only half of his gruesome face.

"Well, I'm going to have to send you to the Headmistress, and show her this, and that cloak in Mr. Scamander's arms. No doubt it's Mr. Potter's famous invisibility cloak." Lysander gave him the cloak, and Crawford motioned them to fallow him. As they fallowed their defense teacher's wand light Lysander whispered his apology to her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I never noticed how much I order you around." If Lysander was so hurt about it to scream at her, she thought it must be true.

"You don't. I guess I was just angry."

"No talking back there." Lily stuck her tong out at Crawford, and Lysander fought hard not to laugh. Lily took this as a good sign. She didn't want to fight with her best friend ever again.

The halls were dark, but it was clear where he was taking them. The head's office wasn't that far. Then they got to the gargoyle Crawford told him the password, and left them in McGonagall's empty office. He told them not to touch anything, and stay put. When he left they immediately started discussing their predicament.

"What do you think she'll do to us?"

"I don't know, Lysander. McGonagall, has always seemed nice to me, but she's never had to punish me."

"She'll probably be far. It depends on what the two of you young children have done. What would two such fin Ravenclaws like yourselves be doing at this time of night?" They looked up to see Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes looking back at them.

"Sorry if we woke you Professor, and we were just heading to the kitchens for something to drink." Dumbledore didn't seem to believe them, but didn't push the truth out of them.

"I'm sure they were causing some sort of trouble. No doubt pulling some sort of prank. If you were just out of bed Crawford would have given you detention, and sent you brats back to Ravenclaw Tower." The portrait of Severus Snape glared down at them with his beady black eyes, and a scowl Lily's grandmother couldn't begin to master at her angriest.

"Pulling a childish prank sounds like something Miss Potter's oldest brother would do, Severus. I'm sure it wasn't Lily's intention to get in trouble." Dumbledore was as nice as Lily's parents had described.

"We got a few items confiscated Professor, and I don't think Lily's father will be too thrilled to hear about it."

"No. I'm sure he wont be Mr. Scamander, but he as well will be far with his discipline." Lily could only hope her mother wouldn't find out. "What was is that Crawford took from you?"

"My father's invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's Map sir. My brother's are going to kill me when they find out." She put her head down in shame. The old headmaster began to laugh.

"It seems he past on his treasures down to his children. Your father would have been in a lot more trouble as a student if he didn't have those items in his possession." She looked back up to the portrait, and the ends of her mouth came up just a little.

"No sir. He did pass on the cloak to Al, but James stole the map in his first year." Lily could barely hear Snape mumbling to himself. She thought he said something along the lines of 'Just like his grandfather' but Lily could have miss heard it.

"I am guessing you are referring to your brother Albus? I am quite proud to share my name with him." Lily wondered how many famous Gryffindors would be proud to have a Slytherin named after him.

"You do know he was placed in Slytherin don't you?"

"What douse your family think of you Miss Potter? A _Ravenclaw_." Lily wanted to tell Snape of all the things her Uncle Ron thought of him, but was smarter then that. She knew that even though he was a portrait, she would be punished for talking back to a headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Severus, she was only curious as to what I thought of this." Snape was half way out of his frame, before Lily called him back with an apology.

"I'm sorry Professor. I meant no disrespect to your house. I have a friend in Slytherin, and she is probably the smartest in are year. At least smarter then all are friends. Isn't that right Lysander?"

"Um? Sorry you said Slytherin and that made me think of Malfoy." Lily was trying to be nice to Snape, and Lysander had to bring the conversation back to their fight.

"So now it's Malfoy, not Scorpius?"

"Yes. He hurt Rose, and more impotently he hurt you too. Now it's Malfoy. I never liked him."

"Yes you did, and he didn't hurt me. He didn't even intentionally hurt Rose."

"So now you're defending him for it? Your cousin is probably crying herself to sleep as we speak, and you're not angry?"

"Of course I am! I'm furious at Griffith, not Scorpius." How could he think that? Rose was one of the closest cousins Lily had.

"Your perfect _Scorpius_, could never do anything wrong." Lily was about to retort with a vicious comeback, but Dubledore intervened.

"What is this all about?" The two just looked at each other, and then to the old Headmaster.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story Professor."

Snape chose then to put his two sense in. "Let me guess. Miss Potter secretly fancies the Malfoy boy, and so does Miss Weasley? Mr. Scamander has his own secret, and wont admit it? Mr. Malfoy has something going on with another Slytherin that most likely has her own agenda?" Lily wondered if Snape was secretly spying on them all.

"What would I have to hide? I hide nothing from Lily, or my other friends." He looked away from Lily when he said this. Lysander was afraid Lily would know he wasn't telling the truth. He was lying, and Lily was going to call him out on it.

"What do you have to hide Lysander? You are lying. I can always tell when you're lying." She didn't like being lied to. The truth was always better then a lie that would come back to haunt you.

Lysander looked her strait in the eye. "I'm not lying to you Lily. If there was something you needed to know I would tell you in a heart beet. You know that." Just then the door opened, and their conversation was cut short.

"Mr. Scamander, Miss Potter please sit down, so we can discus your punishment. I don't like being woken up in the middle of the night. Especially when it's to reprimand two first years for being out of bed." McGonagall was in her nightgown, and her hair was in rollers. They sat in their sets finding it hard not to laugh at the sight of their stern headmistress's appearance. It wasn't hard when she reminded them of why they were there. She was carrying the cloak, and map.

She didn't even go to her desk. She stood in front of them with disapproval in her eyes. "Being out of your tower is enough for a weeks detention, but the map in unacceptable. You both know we already had someone vandalize the school. If they where to find that map he, or she would know how to find anyone at any time." Lily hadn't even thought of that. If Crawford would have kept the map he would have been able to get away with anything.

"What are you going to do with it Professor?"

"It is not my property, and it is not yours either, Miss Potter. Your father has already been notified of your actions, and will be here within ten minutes." Great, her father was going to ground her for life! Having the map that was nicked from his study, and could be used to cause harm on the student body. What had Lily been thinking? If she had proof then it would excuse her reckless behavior? Crawford probably hadn't crossed anyone elses' mind as a suspect? What if Crawford had caught them snooping around his office. The foul Professor would have known what they were there for, and who knows what he would have done with them?

Green flames shot up from the fire place's burning coals. Out stepped Lily's father. The sight of him was rather humorous. The famous Harry Potter couldn't even put his shirt on correctly. His hair was messier then usual, and he was rubbing his tired eyes while trying to hold back a yawn.

"Sorry for waking you up so late Harry. I need you to take a few items home with you before they fall into the wrong hands."

"It's fin Minerva," He gave the Headmistress a sleepy, but genuine smile before turning to his youngest child. "I'm guessing you are actually in trouble this time?" His voice was stern, but not truly angry. Lily was thankful for this, but looked away from her father in shame non-the less. "Yes sir."

"And what were you doing at this time of night? I assume you were out of your dorms?"

She knew she would have to face her punishment. She lifted her head to look at her father directly. "Yes sir."

Harry's cover was broken. He reached over, and hugged Lily more tightly then when she had left for Hogwarts, and laughed so hard the portraits that might of actually been asleep where now scowling at the boy who lived. "I am so happy it wasn't anything to do with this Chamber of Secrets mess." When he had finally released her, and she could breath, she was bewildered.

"What mess? I don't understand. I thought the Chamber of Secrets was closed, and whatever was in it destroyed?" There came a knock at the door.

"Yes, it was Lily, but other people have been questioning it since your poor friends cat got attacked."

"Come in please." McGonagall looked as neat, and proper as she always was. She had been watching then with a twinkle in her eye not so differant as the one in Dumbledore's portrait was, though she would not admit it. Now everyone's eyes where on the door. The transparent caretaker went through it.

"McGonagall I have caught a Ravenclaw out of bed." The ghost took his job very seriously, maybe a little too seriously. All he ever did was make sure kids got into trouble for the smallest things.

"Another Ravenclaw? I don't think Rowena's house has seen this many points taken since this school was founded."

"What would you like me to do with her?" Lily had heard stories of the caretakers nasty views on punishments. She suspected as a ghost he would love to lock any misbehaved child in a room with Peeves.

"Send her in Mr. Filch." The ghost stuck his head through the door to tell the other Ravenclaw to join them. Lily wondered if they feel anything when going through objects. Did it hurt, or even tingle to have half of your body in a wall? When Mr. Filch had his whole body back into the Headmaster's office the door opened. Aleera's head pocked out before the rest of her body did. She looked scared until her eyes landed on Lily, and Lysander. "I'm so glad I found you! I was beginning to really worry when Filch appeared."

"Why where you looking for use?" Filch hadn't even noticed Lysander until then. The squib ghost looked confused.

"I was in the library, and I think I know something Lily might find interesting, and she wasn't in bed when I came-"

"Are you Lovegood's son?" The rude interruption caused Aleera to glare at the ghost. Apparently she believed whatever she had found was more important then Lysander's loony mother.

"Yes. My mother often speaks fondly of you, Mr. Filch. She said you always did your job to the best of your ability, and took good care of the castle." Lysander didn't seem to care that the caretaker was glaring at him.

"Did she now? I'm sure she would know considering it was her that caused me so much grief. She would always drag in mud, and I would find strange objects all around the castle of hers..." Lysander didn't take offence to this. In fact he was the only one truly paying attention to the old man's ramblings. "I once found a pair of shoes on the roof!"

"That's nice Mr. Filch, but I really need to talk to Lily." Lily new this had to be important. Aleera wasn't worried about getting a detention. All she cared about at the time was telling her something that had to do with the person that attacked Stephanie's cat.

"Miss Bell do you not know that you are going to at least get one detention?" Aleera opened her mouth to explain, but the headmistress continued. "If you keep insisting that some gossip is more important I will give you detention for the next three weeks." McGonagall never joked about discipline, and Aleera did the smart thing to do. She closed her mouth before McGonagall's temper reached its peek.

"Now why are you here?" Aleera was obviously confused by the question.

"I was out of bed?"

McGonagall gave a frustrated sigh before replying. " I know that sweetheart, but why?"

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Reviews make authors happy... happy authors write... writing means updates, so please read and review! Don't forget that happy people don't kill their husbands. (Legally Blond. Anybody out there get it?)**

Lily 6


	13. Not Just a Dream

**A/N I now have a beta! I am so happy, and exited. She's not really registered as one, but she is an amazing writer and devoted reader of mine. I don't really have many, so I'm so grateful for the few I do. I love you all that do, but I hope she knows how much her helping me means to me. ^_^ Thank you!**

**I know the last few chapters haven't been very long, so this is my way of making it up to you all. ^_^ Hope you like it!**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Not Just a Dream**

"I found something in the library."

"I know Miss Bell, but what?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why not? I am your headmistress young lady, and you will tell me what you know." They had been at it for what seemed like hours. It was probably only fifteen minutes, but still. Lily just wanted to go up to her dormitory and sleep.

"It would make someone a suspect, and I don't want to be the cause of that."

"If you are correct then it would save a lot of time and energy in catching the person who vandalized a wall, and hurt an innocent cat that belongs to a friend of yours. Don't you want to help us?"

"I do," Her voice was small, but she got courage from somewhere and looked up into McGonagall's eyes. Her voice got higher when she spoke again. "I want to protect my friends more then anything else in this world, so I will not help you. Not until I get all my facts. I am no Gryffindor. I will not start jumping to conclusions no matter how plausible they sound. I will not let my crazy creative mind loose on a whim. I may be fun loving but I'm also intelligent, and I will not let myself get over run by hypothetical paranoia-" McGonagall stopped her with a single movement of the hand.

"Okay, Miss Bell I see your point. I will give you ten minutes to discus your theory with Miss Potter, and Mr. Scamander. Then I want you three ready to tell me what you know. Mr. Potter, please fallow me into the hallway." When McGonagall and Harry finally closed the door Aleera gave a long exhale of breath, like she had been holding it through her discussion with McGonagall.

"What where you thinking? Getting into an argument with the headmistress? I thought I was supposed to be the insane one. Thinking Crawford is behind this …"

"That doesn't matter Lily!" Lily actually jumped at the anger in her voice. "Did you …on …"

She was mumbling her words, and Aleera seemed not to know how to put what she desperately wanted to ask. "What?"

"Are you the one that wrote on the wall?" Her face was pale, and her eye's where wide with fright. Aleera didn't want to get Lily angry, or hurt her feelings.

_"What would even make you ask such a thing?" _Lysander was now at her rescue. Lily found it somewhat amusing. They had just finished arguing, and now he was defending her. His moods swings where going to give her a headache. She seemed to be getting them a lot lately. All this stress was getting to her. She hadn't had a good nights rest in months.

"Lysander calm down. She's only looking at all her suspects," She turned to Aleera. " right?"

"I have a reason for asking, yes." There was something else. Aleera was nervous. "I looked up The Chamber of Secrets in the library, and the last attack was when your father was a second year. The teachers believe this is some sort of copy cat, because the real monster was killed during this time. I'm sure your father has told you what a horcrux is? One of Voldemort's horcruxs got into the castle. It manipulated a helpless first year, and started using her to control the monster. All year it was draining her strength. I do believe we have a copy cat, but it goose deeper then writing something on a wall. I think you, or one of your siblings are being possessed.." Lily had pondered on where she had heard the words that were on the wall before. Not even the house elves could remove the less then pleasant warning. She had to walk by it everyday almost. It finally clicked together. Her father had once referenced it to something. He was talking about his school days, but did not tell them the importance of the words.

It still had nothing to do with her. "What are you on about? Why would my family be involved in this?" Aleera was talking to Harry Potter's daughter about being possessed while writing graffiti on a wall. Why would she suspect Lily? Nothing said it had to be the chosen one's daughter.

"The girl that was possessed in 1992 was your mother. Your father saved her. Tom Riddle's diary tried to kill your mum. Your father, and Uncle went into the chamber and rescued her. I was going to talk to you in privet about this when you got to the dorms. You never went to bed. I was worried. There was a crazy person on the loose. I had no idea if it's you, or someone else. I was worried." Aleera did not notice how harsh her words sounded.

"Thank you Aleera," Sarcasm was always one of Lily's favorite stabs when annoyed. "but you have no proof if what you are saying is true. Wouldn't my parents tell me this? If you're right I wouldn't be crazy anyway. I have done nothing wrong! I'm trying to find out who is behind this. I know it isn't my family."

"Lily, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm only trying to help."

"By pointing fingers at me!"

"She isn't the only one that thinks you've been acting strange lately, Lily." Lysander was against her too.

"You agree with her, and how have I been acting strange?"

"No. I don't, but everyone thinks you have been working yourself way too hard lately. You need to relax."

"And who is everyone?" They had all been conspiring against her. Talking behind her back, and coming up with theories that she was under some sort of possession. Friends didn't do that.

"Aleera, Hugo, Alice, Stephanie, and myself all think you need to rest. Leave the Auror work up to the Aurors. Let them find this guy, okay?"

Lily stomped all the way to the door, before swinging it open to reveal McGonagall, and her father standing in the hall. They hadn't expected the children's talk to be so quick.

"Lily, is everything alright?" Her father's concern did nothing to help her sour mood.

"I hate how you treat me like a five year old. Of course I'm fine. I was only out of your sight for five minutes. Was that five minutes to long? I'm sorry father. Perhaps next time Aleera, wont waist all are time on stupid theories!" Lily didn't care what her father did to reprimand her. She was going to speak her mind.

"Lily what are you thinking? You are going to get grounded for this."

"Why should I care Lysander? All my friends think I'm going crazy! I wont need time for friends this summer. I wont do anything worth while. I will be stuck at my house until September, and I will be happy for the time away from you and all those so called friends of mine!" The thought of being stuck with her parents all summer brought her back to what Aleera had said. "Did my Mum get possessed by Tom Riddle?"

"Lily, where did you hear that?" Her father's face whitened. He wasn't denying it, and the more time past his face shone his thoughts. We weren't supposed to find out. Aleera was right.

"It doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me?" Lily walked past him, and almost took a step onto the staircase before someone held her back.

The Headmistress gently placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Maybe we should all discus this over some relaxing tea? I can have a house elf bring some sweets too." Her sorrow filed green eyes where pleading for the young girl to calm down. "I think it would be best if I told this story to you. Your father may get to-I think it would just be best." The hand softly steered Lily back into the office of its owner. She did not protest. The woman that had been punishing them just a few minutes ago, now felt like a grandmother. Lily did not mind. She let her anger vanish if only for a moment.

"Now what would you like to know?" McGonagall left her side, and motioned for the children to sit, while she walked to her desk. Her father took up a corner in the dark. The old woman sighed as she fell into her throne. Lily did not know how McGonagall could look so graceful while sitting in a chair. "What happened in 1992," Lily decide specifying her particular points my help. "With the Chamber of Secrets, and my mother?" She was going to get answers, but Lily wasn't sure if she wanted them. Parents say they always have reasons for telling, and not telling you things.

"Right before the start of the new school year a death eater slipped Tom Riddle's diary into one of your mother's school books. She found it, and decided someone had misplaced it with her things-"

"And she didn't think it was dangerous? Didn't she know who it belonged to?"

"Lily, not all families where taught the same about You-Know-Who. Especially in those days. Most people today don't even know that his real name was Tom Riddle."

Lily and the two other children though on this for a few moments. "Please continue Professor."

"As I was saying she decided that since it was empty she would use it. When she wrote in it the words dissolved into the paper. They where replaced by someone else's handwriting. Tom Riddle answered her questions, and pretended to be interested in the mind of an eleven year old girl. She confided in Riddle, and told him everything." McGonagall motioned to her father. "The crush she had on his enemy. That was one of the major topics she trusted this unsuspected monster with. He was only the memory of a teenaged boy. The boy was clever, and had a horribly evil mind, but he was not yet the man he turned into. He had no idea of the fact that his real body had been destroyed until she told him of Harry Potter." She looked back down at Lily. "Even then your mother new they where meant to be together, or at least she convinced herself they did. Your father on the other hand was more," The headmistress paused to think of a proper word to describe the twelve year old boy who lived. "Lets just say he was more interested in other activities. Such as getting into trouble every other day."

Her father laughed. "It wasn't every other day. I'd say it was every other month." Lily suspected that he was lying, but acted as if she believed his story and laughed.

"So, what happened after he got control of her?" Aleera's question completely ruined the light mood that had came over them.

"He started using Salazar Slytherin's monster to try and kill anyone he thought was unworthy."

"Muggle-borns."

"Yes, he despised them for what his father had done, and the muggles at the orphanage. He believed that any spawn of muggles were just as filthy as non magical people." Aleera raised her hand as if they were in a class room.

"Yes, Miss Bell?"

"What exactly did his father do to cause so much hate for the man that helped bring him into this world?"

"He left his mother. Merope Gaunt made him fall in love with her using a love potion. They ran away together, and got married. She hoped that he would begin to love her, and after she found out that she was pregnant, she thought that he would stay for the baby at least. She stopped giving him the potion."

"And he just left?"

"Yes, Mr. Lovegood-I mean Scamander, he did." As always with the teachers, every time Lysander asked a question they where surprised he was even paying attention.

"That seems wrong to me," Lily thought that, that should seem wrong to everyone, but of course Lysander was going to put his two cents in once he starts talking. "Even though she tricked him, he still should have stayed with her. They where married, and a bond like that should never be broken unless there is a serious reason to."

"Don't forget the fact that she was alone without him. She had no one to turn to did she? If he wound up in an orphanage I would say she had no family. At least non that would take care of her baby."

"Yes Miss Bell, she was alone."

"I'm still sort of tired, but how did we get on that subject?" Everyone turned to look at Lily's dad. "I don't think this is the time to go any further into that story. Wouldn't you agree Headmistress?" She nodded understandingly. "It's far to late to discus such matters. We all need to be well rested in the morning, or at least out of bed, and to classes." He looked at his daughter silently asking for her confirmation that she would wake up in the morning.

"Yes Dad. I will be up bright and early tomorrow. I wouldn't want to miss Neville's class. We are learning about Devil's Snare."

"Back on topic." McGonagall looked confused. "Now were was I?" She mumbled to herself.

"You just said that Voldemort tried to kill students that where not pure blooded."

"Thank you Miss Bell. The Basilisk was Slytherin's monster. Do any of you know what that is?" Lysander's hand went up and his smile was back in it's rightful place.

"Mr. Scamander?"

"A Basilisk is one of the most deadliest creatures on earth, and, at full size, the biggest snake in the world. They kill their pray with their sight. Never look into a basilisk's eyes. You would die instantaneously if you did. If you looked at the basilisk through a mirror, or something else that would weaken the stair, then it would only petrify you."

"Very good. Thankfully we had no deaths. A few students were petrified though. Then when his power was almost to its peek he took Lily's mother into the chamber, and was going to kill her. He had been feeding off her life source for months. It finally was enough for him to come back. Lily's father went into the chamber, killed the basilisk, and destroyed the diary."

"It sounds amazing like that, but I was just a scared second year that had no idea what I was really doing." Her father was always acting modest when it came to his stories. It was Uncle Ron that loved to tell his nieces, and nephews tails of their childhood.

"Your father was accused of being the heir of Slytherin during most of his second year. I never believed a word, but I had to look at him as a suspect. He always ended up finding the petrified students. Filch was determined to catch him. He directed all of his anger on Mr. Potter because his cat had been the first to be petrified. It was quite sad. Most of the students body rejoiced. Miss Norris, was always telling Filch, about all the wrong doings the student did."

"How could a cat rat on people?" Then Aleera went into a fit of giggles.

"Aleera, your humor never ceases to amaze me." Lysander let out a few soft chuckles, but didn't have Aleera's enthusiasm. Lily just looked on in disbelief.

"The best you could think of was a rat joke?"

"Thank you Lysander. I appreciate that someone enjoys my jokes."

"It's not that I don't. I usually do, but I guess I haven't been in a joking mood." Aleera grabbed her shoulders, and beaming from ear to ear, made her look at her.

"What is life for if you never have fun? You know I love you to death. We've become very close in the months that we've known each other, but you need to smile." They girl had bright pink hair, and looked simply mad with her Cheshire cat grin.

"Aleera's right, Lily. I have not seen a proper grin on your face since this whole thing started."

"I'm too tired to smile,", she said while holding in a yawn. "I think we've heard enough stories for one night. All I want to do is get into my nice comfortable bed in Ravenclaw Tower." Lily looked between their headmistress and her father. "So, what's the verdict? Do I have to clean cauldrons for the rest of the year?"

The headmistress chuckled. "Not quite the whole year. Thirty points will be taken from Ravencalw house because of all three of you being out of bed. You will be helping Mr. Longbottom in the green house for the next three weeks every Tuesday and Friday afternoon. I am doing this in the hopes that you three will never try something like this again." Lily was thankful their detentions would be spend with Neville. Herbology was interesting, and even though cleaning and organizing plants might not be the best part of the subject it had to be done.

"At least we're doing it together." Lysander's optimism was always helpful. He could look at a completely devastating situation, and find at least one good thing that would come out of it.

"Well goodnight. As Lily said, we don't want to be late for Herbology tomorrow." Aleera started to pull her towards the door. Lysander had no trouble fallowing them.

"Wait. We haven't discussed something important. What was it that was confiscated? I have a good guess, but I need details. Where were you when Crawford found you?"

"We where almost to the bottom of the staircase. We had an argument, and that's why Lily and I got caught."

"That doesn't sound like you two. What was it over?" Lily, and Lysander both became quiet. Lily didn't want to discus this with her dad. If she did she would have to tell him that she fancied Scorpius. That wasn't something she thought she could ever do. Her father would be too protective, and knowing that his little girl was starting to grow up would brake his heart.

"Nothing." Her father looked confused, but thankfully didn't push the subject.

"Okay, what did you get confiscated?" Lily didn't want to tell him that anymore then she wanted to tell him of her crush on Scorpius.

"The first thing I want to tell you is that my brothers where the stupid ones for letting me barrow these specific items." Prolonging the conversation could only go so far.

"And what was it you barrowed from Al and James?"

"Dad, please don't interrogate me. I think you already know."

"Sorry, I'm so used to interrogating people I didn't even know I was doing it. I'm sorry Lily. It's part of my job." Harry pleaded with his daughter to forgive him with his eyes. "I just wanted you to admit it. I've known for years that James took the map." Some light went back into his eyes and a slight smile formed on his face. "No one can out smart your Dad."

Trying to cover up the fact that he just treated his daughter like a witness almost worked. Lily did laugh at her father's humor, but still didn't fully forgive him for it. She knew his work wasn't easy. Having to deal with murders of magical and muggle victims alike wasn't something every person could handle. Tracking down those killers was his way of helping the wizarding community. Lily remembered her mother telling him countless times that he had done enough for the world, and should do something that didn't put him in danger. Lily wasn't there during the war, but she had a hunch her father had always been a danger junky.

"Can I have my cloak and the marauders map, Minerva?" Professor McGonagall nodded and handed them to Harry. After examining them he asked to be alone with his daughter. "I just need to discus some things with her." He had said, but Lily didn't like the sound of that. He was going to at least give her a lecture.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Miss Bell, Mr. Scamander please fallow me." Aleera and Lysander silently wished her luck before leaving the room with the Headmistress.

Harry didn't even acknowledge Lily at first. He went over to McGonagall's desk and unfolded the map. He took out his wand and mumbled the incantation. He started looking as if he knew exactly where he would find whomever he was looking for. Lily went over to look behind his shoulder. Harry seemed to be looking for someone in the Slytherin dorms. Lily could even see Stephanie in her bed. He shifted the map, and then started looking in the boys dorms.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Shush, Lily. I'm trying to concentrate." Harry had never been the type of parent to ignore his children even when he's work was breathing down his neck. Whatever he was trying to find had to be important.

He gasped. "Did you find them?"

"Sorry Lil, but this is something I can't tell you about." He started mumbling to himself and seemed to forget that Lily could hear him. "I need to contact Kingsley."

"Why?" Kingsley Shacklebolt was the Minister of Magic. He had been in office since the end of the second war. Kingsley was an Order member, and highly thought of by most of the British wizarding community.

"I told you I can't tell you. That isn't the only reason I wanted to be alone though. I do need to talk to you. I know you better then I know myself sometimes. I know you wouldn't go all the way to the kitchens for a glass of milk in the middle of the night. I don't even want to know if you don't want to tell me what you were doing. I'm just worried about you. You never fight with Lysander, and then your outburst just a few minutes ago … What's going on with you? Are you not liking Hogwarts? Are you having problems with other students? I've been told you and Stephanie's cousin don't get along. Is there a story behind that?"

"Dad, you are worrying too much. Do you have people spy on me for you? I've been fine." Knowing her dad, he probably did have Neville telling him everything. "I just haven't been getting enough sleep. That's why I over reacted. If I was in my right mind I would have listened to Aleera, before completely shooting down her theory."

"And Alyssa Griffith?"

"Is an issue I can handle. She's just a pure-blood crazed Slytherin. The house might have more half-bloods then it did when you were in school, but there motto still stands. Muggle-borns, and half-breeds are scum. It's quite horrible actually. They detest what most of them are. Alyssa, confided," She didn't try to hide the fact that confided really meant gossiped. "with her friends that Steph was a half-blood. It ruined any chance Stephanie had at fitting in with the Slytherins."

"And that's all you know of about what the, um, Griffith girl told them?" Her father seemed to know something that Lily didn't.

"Yes. Should I know more?" What was it that her father knew about her friend that she herself didn't?

"No. I was just wondering if there was anything else that I should like about the fact that you have a Slytherin as a friend." What was with her father and hiding behind terrible humor tonight. Lily wasn't sure what her father knew if he really knew anything about Stephanie, but her gut was telling her he did.

"Lets get off the subject of friends. I know that whatever you were doing was what you thought was right. That alone is the only reason I'm going to give this too you." He tapped the Map. "_Mischief Managed_." He folded the now blank paper, and handed it to Lily.

"James, is going to kill me if he finds out you gave me the map."

"Lily, no he's not. Metaphorically speaking he's going to kill you when he finds out you got it confiscated, and it's now retuned to me. At least that's what I'm going to tell him when I see him over Christmas vacation." The plan only had one flaw.

"What if he asks for it back before Christmas?"

"Lily, stop worrying. He's not. I'm going to tell Albus, when I return the cloak to him by owl that I gave the map to you, and to not tell James anything about it being confiscated."

"Do you really thing he'll go along with it?"

"When has he not helped you when you needed it? He's a very good big brother, and I hope you appreciate all he does for you."

"I do."

Over the next few weeks Lily had done hardly nothing except school work, eat, go to quidditch practice, detention, and watch Crawford on the map. She did find a little time to sleep and enjoy herself, but it seemed as though she had not taken her friends advice to relax. She did find time to watch the behavioral habits of her friends though. Aleera did seem sorry for her accusations, but she still seemed to think Lily was connected to the message for some reason. They where getting along fine by ignoring their views. Lily didn't know if that was healthy for their relationship, but it seemed to be working.

Stephanie seemed to have gotten sick again. Lily wondered how her immune system was going to handle the cold winter that was getting closer and closer. The leaves had now died off completely, and the ground was wet with rain no matter were you went. The fumes from wood fire places could be smelt all over. Lily found herself going to Hagrid's cabin more frequently. She suspected the homey smell of burning wood had to be apart of it. It reminded her of Gimauld place. They had a wood burning fire pace as well. Not that she didn't like the half giants company.

The cold rain had kept everyone inside for the most part. The few who dared to walk the grounds in the shivering wind didn't come across another student very often. That is what attracted her to roaming the quiet and peaceful ground on many occasions. She wouldn't be spotted looking through the map on the days when the rain finally stopped for a few minutes. The wind still blew through the bare trees. She had to keep a strong grip on the marauders map for fear of it flying away.

That was what she was doing when she saw that Stephanie was standing in the infirmary no doubt talking to the set of feet in front of her. Poppy Pomfrey the name said, and that wasn't a surprise either. It was the fact that the kind matron hadn't forced her into a bed yet. They quickly left the hospital wing and started their way downward. It was when they reached the first level that Lily realized that their destination was outside. Why Madam Pomfrey would send a sick student outside Lily did not know, but she left her place by the Black Lake and went in the general direction the two sets of feet were headed?

She finally caught up to them when they apparently came to the end of their walk. She paid no mind to the muddy grass, and went down on her hands and knees to not be seen. She hid behind a small hill not far from The Whomping Willow. Lily had made it a point to stay away from the deadly tree. But when she pecked over to see why they had came out here the tree was still. This was normal for most trees, but The Whomping Willow wasn't a normal tree. It's name fit. It would smash anything that got near it with it's thick branches.

"Very good Stephanie. You are getting quite good at that." Stephanie had obviously done this too the tree, and it seemed that this wasn't their first visit to the huge willow.

"Is that a good thing?" Stephanie didn't shine with pride as she usually did when being congratulated for her skills. Stephanie brought her hand up to cover her mouth while trying to hold in a retched cough. She looked paler then usual, and again Lily wondered why the healer had brought her so far from the warmth of the castle.

The two went up to the trunk. "I almost forgot." Madam Pomfrey took out a vile with some sort of potion in it. Lily could not tell what the contents where, but the matron handed it to Stephanie. She took the vile and looked at it with distaste before uncorking it. She quickly pored the potion down her throat.

"Will that taste ever get better?" She asked with a scrunched up face.

"Sorry Hon, but be thankful to have it. I've known people in your condition fifty years ago who couldn't have the relief of that potion. It hadn't been invented yet." Madam Pomfrey's words saddened Steph for some reason.

"I'm sorry, Poppy. You know I don't take it for granted. I just hate the fact that I can't put anything in it to make it taste better." The fact that she had called Madam Pomfrey by her fist name was confusing. Lily didn't think her sick friend was in the infirmary enough to be on a first name basis with the matron.

Pomfrey motioned to the tree trunk. "In you go dear. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"You help me plenty Poppy. You take time out of your schedule to bring me down here every month, and always help me with the pain after."

"Don't forget to eat your supper."

"See you bright and early." A small smile formed on Stephanie's face. Lily was sure that it was forced and only for Pomfrey's benefit. Stephanie tuned back to the tree, and seemed to vanish into it.

Lily looked on the map. Stephanie was still there. There was a secret tunnel leading from The Whomping Willow. It went strait under the forbidden forest and diapered off the map. Wherever she was headed was out of the Hogwarts Grounds. Surely McGonagall knew she was leaving. A spatially if Stephanie was leaving every month like they had said.

She waited for Pomfrey to leave, and watched her go halfway to the castle, before fallowing behind her to not be seen. As she walked back to the castle it started to get dark, but Lily paid no attention to the brilliant sunset. She had one single question that kept running through her head with all the others that had started to pop up frequently during the months since the first message.

What was her friend hiding?

Lily woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She had been dreaming that she was walking through the halls at night. There had been a voice telling her to go to the seventh floor. She had no idea why, but she somehow knew it had to do with Gryffindor Tower. She climbed the stars tell she came to a fork. On the left Lily would find the seventh floor corridor, and the right lead to Gryffindor tower. Lily found herself going up the left stairs, but for what reason she had not known. As soon as she reached the top it all went fuzzy. Her vision had blurred. She thought she heard another voice. It was a little, squeaky boy's voice.

"What are you doing up here? It's not safe for someone like you to be up." She had not answered. No, she could not answer. Something had control over her voice. Something had control over her body. She wouldn't have came up here if it wasn't for the voice. She wouldn't have been out of bed. The fear she had experienced felt almost real.

And then she woke up.

Lily's heart was beating a million times a minute. She had never been so frightened by a dream before. The thought of not being able to control when and how her limbs moved was scary enough, but the fact that the nightmare felt so real was what really made her almost afraid of her own shadow. The room was pitch dark. Lily could hear the light snoring of her roommates.

She got out of her bed, and put on her worm slippers. Lily didn't quite know where she was going, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. She left the dorm as quietly as possible. She didn't stop in the common room. Lily left Ravenclaw Tower and started going down the hall. She soon found herself on the spiral staircase. Her feet had a mind of there own and she realized were she was going when she came to the same fork from her dream. Lily had to prove to herself that it was just a dream. She tuned left. She reached the door to the seventh floor in just a few seconds and hesitated opening it.

"I have to know it's just a dream." Everything seemed to go into slow motion for Lily after that. She watched her hand turn the knob without her conscience mind telling it to. The door opened, and when Lily looked up she found the same red writing as the first. This one wasn't a complete copy of the wall in 1992.

PETER PETTIGREW WAS A RAT THAT DISSERVED WHAT HE GOT!

AND THIS POTTER LOVER WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE FOR WORSHIPING

THE GROUND LILY POTTER WALKS ON!

Underneath the message was what made her scream. Crumpled on the floor was Colin Creevey. She ran over to the Gryffindor and tried to wake him. He's small form looked so fragile.

"Colin! Colin, please wake up!" There was no blood. There was nothing saying that the worst had happened. She checked his pulls as she screamed for help. It was there. He seemed only sleeping, but he wouldn't wake up.

Lily could hear footsteps racing toward her. Her screams tuned into sobs. "He's over here! He .. He wont wake up! Come on Colin, please wake up. I don't care if you start staring at me like I'm an alien .. Please."

The footsteps could be heard racing up the stairs to the door. Lily looked up as Dominique ran into the hall and stopped dead when she saw Colin's limp form in Lily's arms. "Dom, he wont wake up! … He, he, he wont wake up!" Tears where flooding out of Lily's eyes, and Dom's shock wore off quickly.

"Lily, go get Neville. Tell him what happened. I want you to run as fast as you can. Do you hear me?" Dominique was the fifth year Gryffindor female prefect. "Don't answer any of the questions that are throne at you by the Gryffindors. You woke up almost everyone with your screaming. There are curious eyes waiting on the landing to the Gryffindor common room. Just keep running past no matter what."

Lily couldn't stop sobbing, but nodded. She fled the scene as fast as she could. James' familiar scream was one of the many that started calling for her to answer their questions as soon as they saw her running down the stairs. She did not answer any as she ran her heart out while still crying.

Neville's office was only on the sixth floor. Close to his house for just such occasions as this. Well, maybe not specifically this, but for any serious problems the Gryffindors might have. Lily pounded on the door as hard as she could. Finally after a minute of this Neville appeared in his pajamas. "Lily, what wrong?" She could see past him what had taken him so long. The door to his living quarters was flung open and hadn't yet stopped moving from it's owners hasty departure from the room.

"You have to hurry! There's been an attack, and Colin Creevey wont wake up!"

Neville quickly slammed his office door shut. "Where?"

"The seventh floor." The Gryffindor Head was already sprinting down the hall by the time Lily finished. She couldn't keep up with him, but she wasn't that far behind with her tinny legs. As they passed the Gryffindors the same hollering increased, but most of them where directed at Neville.

"What's going on?"

"Is it another message?"

"Did someone get hurt?"

"Professor!"

"All of you go back to bed!" Professor Longbottom yelled as he raced past.

Neville ran strait into the corridor, but Lily stopped at the doorframe. She watched as he performed several spells on Colin.

"I'm not healer. I've tried all I know." He closed his eyes and concentrated. "_Expecto Patronum."_ A silvery mist formed on the end of Neville's wand. It soon took the shape of five ignoramus lions. A few shook their manes and they all started circled around the professor. "There's been another attack. Come to the seventh floor, and hurry!"

The patronuses took off in different directions. A few raced past Lily. "Your patronus is a lion?" It took skill to produce a full bodied patronus let alone five.

"I may not have believed that I belonged in Gryffindor when I was younger, but after I learned that spell I knew the sorting hat had picked the right house."

"Why didn't you think you belonged in Gryffindor?" Her Uncle Neville had always seemed as Gryffindor as the rest of her father's dorm mates that survived the war.

Neville seemed to contemplate this. "I wasn't a very outgoing child. I was terrible at the simplest spells, and I didn't make many friends until my fifth year."

"You lead Dumbledore's Army in your seventh, and killed Voldemort's snake. That doesn't sound like a shy kid."

"In many ways I wasn't the same kid I was in my first year." Neville mind seemed to be going through a memory of his school years, and Lily decided not to bother him.

She went over to Colin slowly. She had ran strait to him earlier, but now after the hasty events had finally calmed down a fraction she didn't know how to approach Colin. She didn't know if she could mentally, and physically touch him. She didn't want to think about what this meant. She had known he was up here. She had, had a dream about his attack and if she was right she attacked him.

When she reached him she found that Dominique had put her cloak under Colin to give his head support. He looked like a sleeping five-year-old. His small form was now sprawled out, and his brow was scrunched into a frown. It made him look like he was having a bad dream.

Lily wished she was having a bad dream. That she had never woken up. When she finally did Athena would be doing her usual organization of her space in the dormitory, and Aleera would be fast asleep, still not wanting to face the day. Amber would be brushing her long golden hair and babbling about her dreams. Trying to figure out the meaning behind them.

The talkative girl's obsession with dreams reminded her of the fact that this wasn't a dream. She wouldn't be waking up. No one knew that she had been here in a dream. She had no idea how, or why, but she had done this to Colin. She would never hurt him like this. Not if she was in control of her actions, but the truth was she hadn't been in control of her actions.

A battle formed in her mind. The consequences for what she had done where going to be severe.

"_If I tell them it wont matter. They'll send me to Azkaban!" _Lily didn't want to end up in prison at the age of eleven.

"**No they wont. I'm just a kid, who got involved in this without wanting to be. They can't." **

"_They will. My parents will be so ashamed of the family loony. That's what I am. Attacking poor students in the middle of the night! I don't even remember it the next day. _

"_What will Stephanie think of me? Her best friend attacking her cat. She'll want nothing to do with me. A friendship that was built on lies will fall apart. She's hiding something from me too. She didn't even have the dignity to tell me one of her secrets. I'm supposed to be her best friend and she lies to me constantly. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have any friends. She's leaving every month and she doesn't tell me about it!"_

"**She's one of my best friends. I'm sure whatever she's not telling me isn't important. My parents love me. They would never do that."**

"_It's been done before. Parents in power have been disgraced by there children and sent them to Azkaban. I have done something terrible. Why would anyone try to save me from life imprisonment. I hurt another student. A student in Gryffindor no less. McGonagall wont help me now. She's always favored her own house. Handing myself in would only cause me pain in the long run._

"_I could let the Aurors find someone else to blame this on? No one would suspect Harry Potter's daughter. They would have to go through My Dad to get anyone to listen to them. My father's the head of the Auror Department."_

"**You mean let someone else take the blame? What if they think it's some innocent student here? I've also never used my Dad's fame for anything so evil!" **

"_They wont. It's about time I use it for something useful."_

"_He would do anything to protect his perfect little Lily Flower. That's why he's been working extra hard to make sure this stops. But I'm not perfect. I've done bad things. Terrible, disgraceful, bad things!"_

"No!" screamed Lily. She couldn't take it anymore. She fought to get her pestering thoughts to leave her alone. She pressed her hands to her ears to stop the noise, but she wouldn't quit yelling in her head.

"_They will never love me again if they find out what I did! I'm a fowl, disgusting, child! Why anyone would ever be friends with me I will never know! I'm sure my own parents where secretly glad to get rid of me! They always suspected I would one day screw up, and finally their little girl let them down! I'm not going to ruin their good reputation by becoming a loony as well! …" _

Lily's ears where starting to throb in pain. It dropped her to her knees. "No, no, no …stop!" Lily knew that some part of her was overly exaggerating this to a point, but for the most part her thoughts where right. She couldn't take this stress. The world around her began to fade, and finally the last thing she heard before going into complete unconsciousness was Neville, and Dom screaming at her, asking what was wrong. They sounded far away. Suddenly all the noise around her stopped.

**A/N- Interesting? Terrible? Tell me what you think. I love reviews. They give me a little confidence boost every time. If you give the time to write one it must mean there's something you really like, or hate about this story. That means I made an impression somehow. ^_^ **

**Thank you Cassidy, Obsessivebookworm14, and all my amazing reviewers! Without you .. Okay I can't really finish that sentence. I would still be writing, but I wouldn't have anyone to write for but myself. The whole point of this website is to share your writing with other people who share your passion for books, and writing. **

**Harry Potter RULES and is the property of JK Rowling. I just have an imagination that thinks up my own stories for people that stories where never told. **

Lily 12


	14. Game Day

**A/N It's been fun so far, and I hope you all like where this is going. Tell me if you don't understand. I will try to explain anything you can't figure out without giving you the whole plot. I would hate to have someone that has read this far grow tired of it. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Game Day **

Lily's senses kicked in when she finally did wake up. She didn't have the strength to open her eye's. She could feel pillows all around her. No, it was a mattress. The softest mattress Lily had ever slept in. Lily took in the aroma of draughts and potions that made her rankle her nose in disgust. She loved making potions, but these particular elixirs didn't sit well with her stomach. The odder of healing remedies were too strong for her to stand.

She could hear the hustle and bustle of someone moving chairs, and walking back and forth by her bed. By now she had figured out were she was, the Hospital Wing. She could guess the person walking back and forth was Madam Pomfrey. She slowly opened her eyes to be met by white cloth all around her. Lily spent some time just staring at a corner of what some students consider a prison cell. The matron seemed to be getting more worrisome in her old age. Some quidditch players had to wait days to be released after a injury on the field. As if she could sense her eyes were open Madam Pomfrey peeked through the curtains that separated Lily from the rest of the wing. Her now white and silver hair seemed to coma flog itself to the cloth.

"Good, you're awake." Her voice lowered. Lily guessed she didn't want to disturb her other patients. "I wont wake up your visitor. She came very early this morning refusing to get any rest. Sleep finally overtook her only a few hours ago."

"I have a visitor? Who?"

"Miss. Wilson, Dear." As Lily sat up in her bed Pomfrey opened the curtains. On the bed beside her was Stephanie. Even with the few hours of sleep the matron had told Lily she had Stephanie looked terrible. Dark bags circled her eyes. There where scars on her arms; the only piece of skin that wasn't hidden by the red t-shirt and jeans Stephanie was wearing. Sleep depravation obviously couldn't cause them. Something was wrong with her. Something she wasn't telling Lily, and Lily knew she wasn't telling anyone else either.

Pomfrey went over and somehow managed not to wake her as she moved the blankets from under her to cover her sleeping form. "It's too chilly to not be covered up in this castle." she had mumbled. She looked back at Lily with the same light smile she had before. "We don't want her catching another cold. I think Miss Wilson is going to be very well rested when she wakes."

There was no denying that Pomfrey had seen her arms. _Why wasn't she doing anything about it? Why wasn't she trying to help her, or report it to McGonagall? Was someone abusing her? Was Stephanie hurting herself?_ Lily tried to calm her racing mind. After Stephanie's strange behavior at the beginning of the year Lily had found a bookish, exiting new friend. She was almost always smiling since she had came into the close group of friends they had now. Stephanie was the last person you would expect to commit any form of suicide.

They looked like old scratches. _Dusty could have scratched her_. The only problem with that theory was that Dusty couldn't have caused what clearly were gashes when they first arrived on Stephanie's arm. In the past they must have been deep and from something much larger then a simple house cat. They weren't fresh. _Could her parents be abusing her? _

The two friends had spoken of there parents on several occasions. Stephanie's parents were the only family she had. She never spoke of them harshly, or talked about them punishing her. Stephanie spoke of her mother's loving hugs, and her father's odd humor when she became homesick. If they were abusive Stephanie most likely wouldn't want to ever leave Hogwarts.

"You look pale. Are you okay, Dear? Do you feel nauseous?" the matron asked. Lily had been staring at Stephanie's sleeping figure, and her freckles seemed even darker in comparison to the rest of her complexion.

"Sorry. I think I just need to lay back down for a while."

The old woman's smile returned. "Okay. I'll be tending to Mr. Creevey if you need me." Lily's heart stopped.

The events of last night came back to her. Before Madam Pomfrey turned her back to her she looked Lily over one more time. "I'll go get some calming draught for you." Pomfrey did not ask for an explanation for what Lily was sure was a scared, slightly shaking, pale form in her bed.

Lily told herself it could not have been her that had caused the horrific sight of Colin Creevey laying on the floor last night. She told herself this so many times that by the time Madam Pomfrey returned she was starting to believe it. After she downed the small bottle the matron gave her she had successfully convinced herself of it. The dream could be an early sign of a seer. She could feel her mind ease as the potion started to take affect. Lily relaxed into the mattress and contemplated going back to sleep. She would have, but the door of the infirmary opened and startled her eyes open.

Aleera entered with Hugo right behind her. They went strait to her side before Pomfrey even had a chance to acknowledge they were there. Collin's bed was clear on the other side of the room. Madam Pomfrey had put him close to her office. Lily on the other hand was the first bed in the right hand row. Pomfrey didn't even notice the door had opened. The matron's hearing was started to fail from old age.

"How are you feeling?" Aleera's concern was blocked out by Hugo's straightforward questioning about the night before. "What happened? There's rumors going around that Creevey is dead, and the students say you found him."

"He's not dead." Lily wouldn't have said it so serenely had she not taken the draught. "He had a pulse last night when I found him, and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be over with him now if he were."

"I'm sorry. I-," Hugo noticed the slumbering figure on the bed next to Lily. "I just wanted to know what happened. Should we wake up Stephanie so the both of you could tell us together?"

"She wasn't there."

The two of them looked confused. "Then why is she in here?" Aleera asked. Lily was starting to wonder that as well. She could have just waited tell Aleera and Hugo found out to visit Lily. Then she remembered the strange conversation Stephanie had with Pomfrey by The Whomping Willow. She had said, 'See you bright and early.' Lily didn't think at the time that she was going to spend the whole night wherever that tunnel lead. She had came back early in the morning, and heard the news. "I don't know."

The answer was truthful, but Lily wasn't going to tell them why this would have bothered her at any other time. She was sure she'd be thinking on this when the potion wore off. Aleera twisted a strand of purple hair around her finger. "She probably heard about it from the Slytherins, and decided to come see you straight away."

"What are they saying?" Lily knew there had to be some other made up gossip going around. No doubt making her look like a fool, or frightened little child. She wasn't going to admit that the events of last night had scared her.

"Alyssa's calling you weak. She's saying, '_No daughter of Harry Potter would have fainted._'" Even with Aleera changing Alyssa's voice into something you would hear from a grumpy old woman, Lily couldn't find the humor in it. Lily thought that for once Alyssa was right. No daughter of her father's would have fainted like a coward. Lily was starting to think the Sorting Hat shouldn't have even made Gryffindor a choice. No Gryffindor would need a calming drought to stop the horrific memory of finding Collin, or debating whether they almost killed him. No Gryffindor would do such a thing.

No one would suspect a Hufflepuff either, but Lily knew somehow this was connected to Crawford. She had ruled herself out, but Crawford was still on the list. His arm had been hurt the day of Dusty's attack, and that day he talked to her father as if Lily were his favorite student. She didn't think Crawford had any favorite student. For the house of hard work, and Loyalty, Crawford didn't seem to have any loyalty to anyone. Most teachers favored their own house. She would have to speak to Alice to find out if he had any favorites in Hufflepuff.

After a long silence Hugo must have realized that Alyssa's words had gotten to her. "You know Griffith's just trying to get a reaction out of you. Make you start something with her, or get you to believe it. Don't listen to her. You are Uncle Harry's daughter, and he raised you to be strong. Anyone would have reacted the same."

"Even a Gryffindor like you?" She asked quietly.

Hugo smiled in understanding. "Especially a Gryffindor like me. I fainted on a broom, and I'm in Gryffindor. We are all afraid of something"

The three of them talked for a while in whispers not wanting to disturb Stephanie. Their conversation got onto a happier note as they discussed their latest History of Magic lesson, a class known for its comical relief, and they debated on what tomorrow's had to come. They all knew the truth. Nothing exiting ever happened in History of Magic.

Lily wondered if the matron would keep her prisoner for a few days, or if she would be released soon. Tomorrow would be Monday, and the Ravenclaw team had practice at six thirty in the morning. Their first game was less then a week away. Not to mention the school work she would lose. She had been working hard to keep her grades to Rose's standards.

Lily told them of this, and Hugo never missed a moment to put a joke in. "What do you care? You're team has no chance of winning anyway." Hugo did that sort of thing frequently. He loved to tease Lily, but she knew he never meant to actually offend her.

"You do know you're in a room with only an old lady to protect you against two Ravenclaws, right?" Aleera had the same humor, and the two had grown to pick at one another back and forth. Lily didn't think it was so funny when they both decided to turn to her for their jokes.

Upon hearing Aleera, Pomfrey quickly rushed them out with the excuse that Lily needed to put something in her stomach. Maybe the matron hadn't lost her hearing; she just hadn't cared.

In the hours before she was finally released Lily had many visitors. Gwen came to make sure her chaser would be fit for the game. She used that excuse, but Lily knew she worried for more then just their chances against Hufflepuff. She didn't make her visit long, because James arrived. He held the door for her like the gentleman their parent's taught him to be. Gwen didn't seem impressed.

"You know she hates you, right?"

James stared at the door that Gwen had just walked out of. The lost puppy look on her brother's face wasn't normal, and slightly worried Lily. "No she doesn't. She thinks she does, but one day she'll come around. "

"You really do like her don't you?" James' smile returned, but it wasn't the true one he usually had planted on his face. "Yeah, I do."

They stayed like that for a while; James watching the door, and Lily watching James. The silence was slightly awkward. It just wasn't like James Potter to not be talking. Continuously bragging about his first match as captain, or his latest prank, were his usual topics. Lily felt sorry for her brother's bad luck with women. Actually, he had plenty of girls willing to listen to his self-centered ramblings, but the girl of his dreams wouldn't even give him five minutes.

There was a loud cry coming from the other side of the door that finally got their attention. It was a cat. Lily automatically recognized the meow. It was fallowed by several others. The sound of Dusty scratching the wood had the matron grumbling about stupid pets while she quickly let the feline in.

The cat didn't even bother to look at Madam Pomfrey, or stop by Lily's bed. She jumped gracefully onto Stephanie's bed and curled up beside her, purring contently. James contemplated the sight in front of him. "At first I was worried about you befriending a Slytherin, but she seems to treat her cat nicely."

Lily chuckled at her brother's remark. "I never took you for an animal lover, James."

"Don't go spreading it around. I'd loose my manly reputation… So how's your first visit to the Hospital Wing been?" It was boring chit chat, but it was better then being alone.

"It's been fine." The conversation turned to quidditch, and James seemed confident that he would win his first year as captain. He did praise Gwen's leadership abilities and believed Ravenclaw would be a close second. Lily thought highly of her captain, but James must have thought she was some sort of angle. She wondered what he would think if she finally gave him a chance and realized he was wrong.

"Lily?" It came from the bed next to her. Lily was immediately up and by her friend's side, as if Stephanie had been in some tragedy and not herself.

"How are you feeling?" Though Steph looked ten times better then she had when Lily had first awoke, she still feared that something was wrong with her.

She smiled up at her. "I'm just fine. I should be asking you that question silly." Stephanie sat up in her bed and pulled her covers off. The scars were gone from her arms as if they had never been there. She saw Lily looking at her arms and asked when she had been covered in a blanket.

"Shortly after I woke up."

"Since you have more company I'll probably just go. Lots of preparation for Gryffindor's next game!"

"You don't have another game for a month, James." James looked shocked that Lily would even question his statement.

"The first rule of being a good captain, always keep your team well trained." He left with out another word, whistling to himself. Stephanie started asking questions about the night before, and Lily so desperately wanted to ask her some as well. She didn't though. Lily figured she would tell her in time, and hoped that Stephanie wouldn't wait too long to confide in her.

Pomfrey released Lily after checking that she was completely in good health. Stephanie accompanied her to the Great Hall while Dusty went off to chase her dinner. For the most part everything seemed normal. The only thing out of place was the whereabouts of there Herbology professor. Half way through dinner Neville came in through the doors with two ministry employees.

They stopped across the table in front of Lily. "Miss Potter, this is Shelby Green, and Dublin Snickers, aurors, that would like to talk to you. If you are willing to talk to them Professor Patil, or a parent, must be present." She recognized Dublin Snickers from going to visit her father in the Auror Department. Green was a young woman, barely in her twenties, and Snickers was probably her mentor. "I'd be more then willing to help them."

"Thank you, Miss Potter. I'll inform your Head, while Neville and Auror Green will show you to the room we have been using for interrogation."

"It's Professor Longbottom around here Dublin, though Lily is already close enough to know my first name."

The Auror chuckled softly. "I'm sorry Professor. I'm still used to you being one of our top Aurors. You should consider coming back. Harry would hire you back in a heart beat. You know that." Apparently the two were old friends.

"I couldn't. There's no use for me there anymore. All of Voldemort's true followers are captured. Besides, I'm happy here. Herbology is my passion, and teaching is my calling."

Dublin's face grew sorrowful. "Not all his followers I'm afraid." He surveyed the hall before continuing. "Yaxley started out with a trail of bodies, and now he has completely disappeared. He's up to something. Perhaps gaining followers himself."

"That doesn't sound like him. I captured Yaxley myself. He wasn't the leader type."

Dublin shrugged. "Well, neither were you before your seventh year. Maybe he's passionate enough about his cause, that he changed his role."

"Have you spoke to Harry about this?"

"I have, but he has the same mind set as yourself." Neville grinned. "I guess it's some sort of Gryffindor quality. The two of you always thought alike when you were apart of the Department."

The two said goodbye to one another, and Lily was lead to an empty class room on the third floor. "Your Head will be joining us soon, Lily. Would you like anything to eat since we are interrupting your dinner?" Green was a blond haired woman with a kind smile. After listening to her Herbology teacher chat with her Lily's assumptions had been correct. She was in training, and had only joined a few months ago.

"No thank you." Lily was full before they came to get her. She just stayed to talk to her friends, and enjoy being out of that bed, even if it was comfy.

After a few minutes Dublin entered with Patil right behind him. Her Charms teacher came over to her side and asked her if they had asked any questions yet. "Just if I was still hungry. Did you really think they wouldn't fallow the rules Professor?"

"No, but it's always good to check."

Dublin excused Longbottom, and the group sat down at a table. "So, Neville tells me you found Mr. Creevey?" Green started writing immediately as he started asking the question.

"Yes. I woke up in the night and needed to take a walk."

"Even though it was after hours?"

Lily blushed. "Well, I had a nightmare and needed to clear my head."

"So much for Ravenclaws being rule abiding. But in this case you did a good thing. You found Mr. Creevey, and now he is being treated by the nurse and will recover."

"I don't appreciate stereotypes in an interrogation, Mr. Snickers. As it is you are outnumbered here. And that kind of talk will not be aloud." Patil was glaring daggers at the auror in front of her.

Dublin seemed disheveled by the head's reaction. "Please except my apology Professor Patil. I meant no disrespect."

"Excepted, as long as you do not utter a word of that ignorant trash again." Lily was shocked by the behavior of her charms professor. The woman sitting beside her had never acted in such a heated way.

Green was smiling. It was a subtle acknowledgement of an alliance with Patil. "Can we get back to the interrogation please?"

That seemed to bring Dublin back to his role of power. "Yes Miss Green. I am supposed to be teaching you how to properly interrogate, and here we are talking about stereotypes. Could you please tell us the condition of Mr. Creevey when you found him?"

"He…He was laying underneath the writing. I ran to him and checked his pulse. He was sleeping, but he wouldn't wake up. I screamed and screamed at him to wake up, but he wouldn't. And I was screaming for help." The memory of that night sent shivers through her. She had believed he was dead.

"And then what happened?"

"My cousin Dominique came, and she told me to get Neville. I ran to his office. He came straight away, and tried to get him to open his eyes. But nothing worked. He sent patronuses to other staff members."

"And that's when you started having some sort of fit. Could you please tell us what it was about? I know this had to be a very traumatic evening for you." Dublin was acting very sympathetic about the event, but Lily would still lie to him. She had convinced herself that it was all an exaggerated reaction.

"I was so shocked about the whole thing. And the words had been partly directed to me this time. Not only did it target my dad." She had been spooked by this, but it didn't make her have a mental break down. "That's why I fainted. Stupid as it sounds, I just couldn't handle it."

Dublin smiled was ushering. "That's not something to be ashamed for, and it's not stupid."

Lily returned the smile. "Thank you."

Dublin returned his face to it's stern business façade. "Now I will be here for the rest of the day. If there's anything you decide to tell me that you forgot about the incident, or anything else that will help my investigation, please came find me. You can tell a teacher that you wish to speak with me, and they will help you."

Lily didn't believe accusing Crawford would help his behavior toward her, but found herself trying to find the words. "Mr. Snickers?"

"Yes Lily."

"I have a suspect."

The two aurors looked at her in shock. "And?"

"And it's Professor Crawford. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I really have a feeling it's him." The accusation was met with confused faces.

Even Patil was not convinced. "What would he have to gain by doing this Lily?"

"I don't know." Not a reassuring answer. "He does seem to hate me though. I'm barely passing his class, no matter how hard I try. He keeps getting me into trouble too. I got detention for three weeks when he found me in the corridors one night."

"Lily you can't blame him for that. You were out of bed after hours, and he just happen to be the one patrolling that night." Her head of house was not helping her at all.

"So this incident on the seventh floor was not the first time you broke the rules. That is not a sign of good judgment when there is someone in this castle that obviously doesn't like your family." So much for Dublin's sympathy. "But, I do have the records of every person that was patrolling on both the nights that there has been an attack," His smile at Lily as if she had gotten something right. "And professor Crawford was patrolling on both evenings."

"So you'll look into it?"

"I will."

In the few days leading to Ravenclaws first game she barely had time to do her homework, let alone watch Crawford sitting in his office. But it seemed that he wasn't spending time there anymore. She couldn't find him anywhere actually. She just didn't have enough time to look all over Hogwarts on the map. She checked the plausible locations for him to be, but he wasn't at any of them, ever.

Gwen was making them practice every day. Thankfully the Hufflepuff Captain was just as focused as she was. There practices had to be cut short to let them have time on the field. Game day was met with excitement, and anxiety. Most of Lily's team mates had been on the team for at least a year. Rose and herself had never played a house game. They did have family events where they would play a quick game or two, but never in the hyped competitiveness that came with a Hogwarts game.

As the Ravenclaw team gathered in the locker room before their first match the crowd was getting fired up for the event. Gwen was making a head count to make sure all their players were their, and going over every play they had been practicing every day. Their Captain seemed prepared and enthusiastic, two things Lily didn't seem to posses at that moment. A jittery ball of nerves were growing in her gut. She was going to find herself on the field in ten minutes. How was she supposed to fly, and handle a quaffle, if she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking?

"Lily," Her gut tightened as her Captain addressed Lily.

"Yes?"

"Remember to use your size as an advantage. It's your best asset when your up against one or more chasers at a time." She gave her youngest player a smile. She was reminding her of her strengths without fully bringing Lily's anxiety to the attention of the whole team.

"No problem." Lily answered confidently, and tried to convince herself that it wasn't an act.

As the crowd settled Madam Hooch's voice was amplified to introduce the two teams. "That's our cue!" Gwen got them lined up with the planned announcement. The doors were opened and the team stood waiting for the Hufflepuffs to take their lap. Lily could barely see a whisper of a black and yellow cloak as each player flew by. She was second to last in line and her anxiety had almost been replaced by anticipation. Rose clutched her shoulders from behind and used her younger, and much smaller, cousin as a jumping post. The excitement resonating in the room consumed Lily.

Their team mounted their brooms as the Hufflepuff Keeper Lisa Moon was introduced. "Gwen Izanagi has chosen a very good line up of players for the Ravenclaw team!" Hooch was interrupted by a roar of applause from a good portion of the stands as Gwen led her team out of the locker room. The Ravenclaws cheered the loudest for their own house team. If the atmosphere in the locker room hadn't calmed Lily's nerves completely the usual ease that came from flying did. She took her first lap on a real quidditch pitch in a relaxed state of freedom. In the air Lily had always had a sense that nothing could touch her. She was about to be awakened by the competitiveness of a real game of quidditch.

After Hooch finished the introduction both teams landed in a circle around her. "I'm not expecting trouble from any of you, but I have to remind you all that I will be watching. If I see any foul play it will be penalized." Every player nodded in understanding. Thankfully Lily's first game was against the house of fair play.

"Welcome to Hogwarts' second game of the season! This has been anticipated to be an exciting game today, though I think it will be the only game either team could possibly have a chance at winning." All eyes turned to the announcers box. The teachers had chosen a Slytherin boy to do the announcements. "Both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams have been practicing day and night to win there first game. Izanagi has recruited the only two members of the Weasley-Potter clan in her house this year. Only time will tell if what some people consider outstanding quidditch abilities that there family has shown have been passed onto them. Madam Hooch is about to start us off." Not a very cheery introduction, and most of the students were booing the cranky boy. His own house was applauding him vigorously, and laughing to the embarrassment of Lily and the rest of the players on the field.

Slughorn could be heard through the microphone lightly reprimanding the boy. "Now, now Mr. Haden. There is no reason for that talk. I let you be the announcer, and I expect you to behave like a respectful one. You tell the crowd what is happening, and you do not give an opinion on it. Do I make myself clear?" He did not raise his voice during the whole thing. From what Lily could see all the way on the ground he didn't even look upset. Lily could tell by the glares the two were getting from every player, and madam Hooch, that no one was going to let that be the end of it.

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Continue."

Madam Hooch ripped open the chest with a bit more energy then it called for. "Have fun kids!" She released the bludgers as Lily and the others prepared to ascend. Then the snitch was out and filtering faster then Lily could see. Zooming in and out of her vision taunting the players before disappearing high above them. Finally the last ball to be put in play was in Hooch's hands. The quaffle was the only ball Lily was meant to be focused on.

Her grip tightened on her broom. She was determined to grab that ball before anyone could get to it. Hooch through it high above them and Lily shot up like a rocket, never moving her eyes off the leather orb. She felt the other chasers closing in on her. She was only inches ahead of Conrad Diggory when her hands gripped the quaffle. She flung her broom in the direction of the Hufflepuff goals, and barely missed shoving Diggory off his broom in her rush to make her first goal.

The other two Hufflepuff chasers tried to block her, but she was ahead of them. As she reached the goal box the Hufflepuff keeper looked prepared to block anything that was thrown at him. She quickly faked him out with a hard left turn and flung the quaffle as hard as she could to the right hoop. The ball flew through the gold ring and was caught by Cassandra Page.

As the game went on the scores started to show a heated tie between the two teams. Haden didn't stop making his rude comments, and Slughorn hadn't done anything to stop them from coming out of his idiotic mouth. A stab directed at Bill's beater skills landed him with a bludger to the head. Sadly the well deserved payback ended up taking Bill out of the game. With their best beater on the sidelines the Hufflepuff team had an advantage that they gladly took. Rolf couldn't stop both bludgers from striking his teammates.

Amanda got hit in the shoulder making her reflexes a bit slower, and her grip on the quaffle a bit looser. She lost her grip a few times costing a goal for their team, and opening up an opportunity for the Hufflepuffs to score. This and Rose getting hit herself caused the tremendous lead the Hufflepuffs had on them now. The score was 100 to 70 as Gwen finally saw the snitch hovering above the Slytherin stands.

As Lily flung the last goal into the center ring the crowd cheered for the Ravenclaw captain. Lily turned to see Gwen grab the snitch and Hooch's whistle blew loud over the sound of cheering students. Ravenclaw had won their first game!

**A/N Please review. ^_^ **

Lily 10


End file.
